League of Legends series
by xLadyEvex
Summary: Just a bunch of random Ships from League chu know anyway enjoy! *Stories will not always follow the lore I also take requests :D so ship away, and I don't do smut.
1. Pantheon x Leona

"Milady please don't be so stubborn."  
"No I'm going to the rift, and even you Pantheon will not be able to stop me!" Leona slapped pantheons hand away and gave him the cold shoulder.  
"Milady," Pantheon shouted out of frustration. Leona ignored his constant pleading and walked away.  
"At least let me come with you to the rift," he hugged her tightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I don't want to lose you, Leona." He set his hand on her shoulder and stayed quiet.  
"Pantheon..." Leona rubbed his back slightly flustered. The moment felt like forever for the two. Pantheon took his grip away from Leona and took a step back ruffling her hair. He went down on his knees took Leona's hand and kissed it.  
"Lady Leona, please let me accompany you at the art of running away from home" Pantheon chuckled lightly. Leona smiled and accepted his request. He stood up and stared into her eyes his face dusted with a little bit of pink.  
"Pantheon do you have a fever you're red" pantheon smirked at Leona's innocence.  
"What about you milady?" Leona turned a darker shade of red and looked down.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Leona mumbled.  
"Let's go pack up milady."  
"Leona is fine." She said.  
"What was that" Pantheon teased.  
"I didn't say anything..." Pantheon was holding back his laughter.  
-Next day-  
"Leona" Pantheon nudge Leona's arm to wake her up. He sighed when she gave no response. He let her sleep and meanwhile got ready for the rift. Leona woke up mumbling random words.  
"Pantheon" Leona mumbled.  
"Ah I see you are awake, good morning mila-Leona" Pantheon looked at Leona and blushed. Her slightly messy long hair running down her slender body. She wore a shirt much too large for her going all the way to her thighs. She wasn't wearing anything but an oversized shirt, and oh god it was attractive. Pantheon swiftly turned around. He didn't know why he has like this. He was responsible for taking care of Leona but this time, it felt different to him. Maybe because yesterday his feelings were sort of accepted. I've seen Leona many times normally sometimes without a shirt and just girl adjustments on. Why am I thinking of this? I turned around and smiled restraining my urge to jump on her and do unspeakable things...  
"The bathroom is open if you wish to use it"  
"Ah thank you!" Leona made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. I paced over to get ready to leave. Leona was like the sun to Pantheon, warm, beautiful, sexy and bright. Her smile is that of a little kid, a pure smile from the bottom one's heart. Pantheon only had one problem. How would he convey his feelings for the sun of his life? Pantheon was determined if he can prove himself on the rift then he will be able to confront Leona, well, that is what he though but he never realized it could have been very simple.  
Leona quickly got ready, and the two headed to the rift.  
"Today is really sunny isn't it?" Leona smiled  
"I suppose so" Pantheon looked over at Leona who was obviously nervous. He ruffled her hair and laughed to try and calm Leona down. Pantheon brought up a lot of random topics so she didn't stress over how the rift would be like.  
They entered the lobby of the rift and were examined thoroughly, they looked at their weapons, weight, height, abilities, advantages, agility, sustain, armor and physical shape.  
"Leona: role, support bot lane." The machine wrote out.  
"Pantheon" role, assassin jungle."  
"so you and I aren't together then" Pantheon seemed uncomfortable with that idea.  
"But still, I'm an assassin?" He laughed  
"No you're a good baker" Leona smiled back at him.  
"Why you..." Pantheon knuckled her head and laughed.  
"You there!" They both looked over to see a cocky looking man.  
"My name is Draven, and you're my support so hurry up.  
"Draven? Hi" Leona said.  
"No, I'm Draaaven" He scolded her. Pantheon gave a cold glare at the man named Draven.  
I do not like that arrogant cockroach all over my Leona.  
Pantheon shouted in his head. They all stood on the respectful platform and waited for their bodies to be teleported.  
"Good luck guys, " A girl named Lux said, and everyone nodded but Draaaaven.  
"Who needs luck when you've got Draven," he said with cockiness.  
Riven, the top laner just rolled her eyes while others just stared blankly meanwhile Pantheon had a nerve popping out of his head.  
I don't approve of that cocky monkey boy in the same lane as my precious Leona. The rift looked big and green and if you're reading this story you know what I'm talking about if not why are you even here? LOL-get it? Anyways...Draven took Leona's hand and dragged her to lane, she had studied a lot she knew to grab a trinket at the very least an item and 3 health pots.  
"C'mon you snail"Draven shouted.  
Leona took a deep breath and pantheon caught up to her.  
"If you need me remember just to ping" he slightly rubbed her back before jumping into the jungle. Luckily the enemy team had Bard leaving Ashe unprotected so that he could go collect his chimes. Ashe constantly facepalmed at her support leaving. Draven mocked their lane until Leona accidentally took a cs from him.  
"God damn it, Leona!"  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." She mumbled.  
"Tch, useless!'"  
Everything was kept recorded into what was called a chat. Anything anyone said could be read. Pantheon was outraged, and she was trying her hardest and yet...Pantheon was furious at how rude and mean he was to Leona.  
"Draven quit your Bitching you're missing half the cs anyways!" Riven said as they recalled.  
"No, no I deserved that," Leona said honestly. Riven noticed Leona calming the tension and decided to let it go.  
"Fine but Draven at least be nicer."  
"Pfft, whatever." Draven bought some things and left with Leona behind him.  
"Sorry.." Draven quietly whispered, "I'll try to act like a better Draaaven."  
"It's fine" Riven looked at the chat and smiled.  
"Let's give it our best guys" Riven screamed.  
Everyone cheered. They ended up losing the game, but they took it as a win, everyone became friends, and they all enjoyed that match even if they did lose.  
"Are you okay?" Pantheon looked down at Leona and placed his hands on her shoulder.  
"Leona." He slid his arm around her waist and held her close, setting his head on top of hers.  
"Pantheon...?" Leona turned slightly red.  
"Shhh," Pantheon shushed Leona. He wanted to enjoy this soothing and intimate moment. Leona was not resisting either which pleased Pantheon.  
"You should have stood up for yourself Leona..."  
Leona silently stared at his chest, "I'm sorry I didn't want to have a bad environment. I didn't want to provoke him either."  
"Leona?" He pulled away and set both his hands on her shoulders "Why are you apologizing?"  
"I said I wanted to come to the rift but in the end, I was completely useless..." Leona fell to the floor and apologized to Pantheon...  
"Leona!" Pantheon quickly knelt down to her and held her hands in his.  
"You are not useless you're a wonderful person, and many people love you, like me" He held her hands tightly and kissed her. Leona's eyes grew wide as Pantheon kissed her.  
"You don't know how longIi have waited for this day" Pantheon hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Pantheon offered to help her up. Leona took his hand, and he lifted her up to her feet.  
"That sounds nice" Leona gave a shy smile and followed him. They held hands and walked along the forest path. The night was beautiful, and it was a full moon along with the wind silently singing along with the leaves.  
Pantheon let go of Leona's hand and sat down against the tree. He patted his legs telling Leona to come sit.  
"O-on you!?" She yelled "I could never" She finished with a mumble.  
"It's not convincing when you are completely red" She slowly approached him hesitating to take steps.  
"Do I ha-" Pantheon grabbed her and pulled on her arm making her fall on him. She hid her face on his chest and stayed silent, her hands wrapped around his slender yet muscular body. Pantheon ran his hand through her soft silky hair and smiled.  
"Oh, Leona..." He smiled seeing she had fallen asleep on him, Pantheon, on the other hand, wanting her to stay like this but didn't want her to catch a cold. He carried her sleeping figure and walked back home.  
-The Next Day-  
Leona woke up to something soft slightly rubbing her face. She peeked up to see Pantheon already awake and caressing her cheek.  
"They're so soft" Leona felt a strange bulge against her leg and swiftly sprung out of bed.  
"What's wrong?" Pantheon mused obviously teasing her.  
"I...umm..." She stayed silent with an embarrassed look on her face.  
"You fell asleep on me yesterday...you were sleeping so I couldn't do anything, it was so hard to deal with these urges of mine" Pantheon made dramatic poses while talking. Leona rolled her eyes to his dramatic character.  
"umm..ok.." Leona didn't know what to say to that.  
"I've been waiting for quite a while" He sighed and got up gently pinning Leona to the wall and pressing his lips against hers. He parted his lips from her soft, tender ones and made his way down to her neck slightly nibbling on it.  
"P-Pan..the...on" She mumbled. Pantheon suddenly found her sweet spot and a moan could be heard coming out of her mouth.  
"Ah that was cute" Pantheon smirked at her, Leona was more embarrassed than ever and looked away swiftly.  
"Don't look away from me you're too cute I wanna hear more of your moans" he kissed Leona deeply and wrapped his tongue around hers.  
"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear.

Yeah 


	2. Thresh x Miss Fortune

"Looks like your luck has run out Miss 'Fortune' haha" Graves gave a devilish grin as blitz came rushing out of a bush.

"Fired up and ready to serve" Blitz launched his metallic arm, grabbing Miss Fortune. She knew what was most likely to happen so she closed her eyes awaiting her painful death. ' I don't want him to buy the Best Friend sword ;-;! She saw something green flash by her, she looked back and saw thresh. His hook had landed and he flew towards her direction. He gave a quick smirk to Sarah as he flayed Blitz and Graves away from her, he then summoned his box. Knowing full well that box wouldn't keep them in place for too long he flashed and threw down his lantern for Miss Fortune to grab it.  
"Fired up and ready to serve" Sarah cringed at those words and sped up.

"SARAH!GRAB THE LANTERN!" Blitz once again launched his metallic arm but Miss Fortune got away just in time. Miss Fortune was flying towards Thresh still holding onto the lantern. She crashed into him making them both fall over.  
"Aren't I the best support Sarah?" She gave a sly smirk at his words and quickly went back to normal.

"Hmph you wish, at least their jungler isn't around so they won't tower dive" They both gave a sigh of relief and recalled. "Sarah you are so reckless, but...the way you grabbed my lantern~"

"Oh shut it you ghost!"  
"What!? I am not a ghost...I think, I mean I can touch stuff so..."

"I like it when Sona is my support she makes good relaxing music and doesn't talk ghost gibberish!"Sarah bought her items and stomped away.

"Can ghosts do this?" Thresh quickly caught up to her and picked her up.

"What do you think you are doing!?" She tried to keep a straight composed face, but she was completely red.

"You twisted your ankle when you reach for my lantern, that painful look you had each time you took a step...don't think I didn't notice Sarah," He sighed, "You don't have to hide those things from me, I am your support and I serve as your shield!" He was passionate about his little speech, little did he know that it really got to her.

"Sorry..." Sarah mumbled. Thresh looked at her with a smile, he thought she was adorable when embarrassed"Here, eat this poro cookie it will make you feel better!" She took the cookie and nom'ed on it, she gave a gasp and her eyes grew wide"NO WONDER YOU GUYS EAT THESE, THEY ARE AMAZING" Thresh gave a chuckle.

"It's the privilege of having to babysit all you marksman!" He said with a smug look.

"Whatever..." She stood up and leaned against the turret.

"Just take it easy and play passive ok?"

"Aight!" Miss Fortune looked at the mini-map and saw Jarvin heading towards them. Thresh already knew Jarvin was coming and he threw down a lantern at Sarah.

"J4!" A spear landed from across the wall and Jarvin quickly dashed to it getting ready to jump. He jumped up and was ready to land his ult, just then Miss Fortune grabbed the lantern, Jarvin was left under the turret alone as their bot lane was too scared to get close to us.  
"OH, BULLSHIT!" Jarvin shouted as the turret shot him down. His ult faded and he made a run for it, she made it rain bullets on him while thresh threw his hook and landed it on Jarvin. He flew over to Jarvin and flayed him right into the turret. The turret fired its final shot at Jarvin and finished him off giving the kill to thresh.

"Ah, my bad" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe its alright, you're always here for me thank you, it's the least I can offer"

"No need to thank me, it's my job Sarah"  
"Would you save me outside of the rift" Thresh loved to see her like this which fueled him even more, her cute submissive side, you could say.

"Yes of course" He chuckled" I mean I lo- you're my friend!" He gave off a fake laugh to wash away his could be an irreparable mistake.

"Good to know" Sarah smiled at his kind words. If he was completely human he would have been blushing by now, but most of the people that are in the rift are rarely human, in terms of personality."  
*~~~~~*

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah" you've been silent for quite a little while now"

"Yayaya! I'm all good he..he"

"We share this lane so whats mine is also yours okay? So, don't feel guilty and that's an order!"

"Yes ma'am" Little did Miss Fortune know what he was thinking. Thresh tingled in joy at those precious words, _"_ _What is mine is also yours"_ He skipped back to the fountain while Miss Fortune simply recalled. Miss Fortune got a penta after the enemy stepped in a minefield of Teemo mushrooms(full ap) She ulted over the Blue buff's wall and killed off everyone. Everyone cheered making Sarah feel warm on the inside. "I guess my name still stands" She shouted on /All chat.  
"And so it does..." Graves lit his cigar and walked away waving"Take care kiddos" The enemy team surrendered leaving a big 'VICTORY'.  
Ah, today was so frustrating i was getting paranoid that i would accidentally feed" She sighed.  
"Yet you got a score of 11/0/5"  
"It was all thanks to you, though, thresh" She gave him a big hug and said, "Well cya tomorrow then!"  
"Wait!" Thresh grabbed her hand and looked at her, "Would you like to come over to my place?"

"It's pretty late, although..." she mused, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I just want to treat my adc with dinner, for carrying us!"  
"Would have never carried if you had never saved my life so many times, and setting up the kills"

"And that's why we are eating together!"

"I guess I can not deny then..."  
Thresh opened the door to his house and revealed the inside.  
"Whoa... its dark in here"

"Make yourself at home while I go prepare a splendid meal~" He set down his lantern, letting the souls roam free, illuminating the house. He also made sure to light an extra candle, just because.

"Thank you" she mumbled shyly. Sarah sat on the couch with both her hands on her knees, she looked around the mysterious room.

"Sarah, why are you so timid? You're always so flirtatious and talkative, now you're just sitting there with a weird look on your face."

"I have a weird look on my face?" She gasped and touched her face. After a little while, Sarah decided to tell thresh...  
"Thresh...I know how I act in public, I flirt a lot and talk a lot but...that's just a facade, I'm just really shy and I don't want people to treat me differently, so I always act fake."  
"Well then, I guess I know your secret...blackmail material"  
"OI THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Miss fortune swiftly got up and tried to high kick him.  
"Sarah..." Thresh snapped his fingers and chains coiled around Sarah, causing her to squeal.

"Sheesh don't scare me like that!" She screamed at him  
"Sarah..." Thresh took a step towards her.  
"W-what" She mumbled...

"I love you," He kissed her deeply and invited himself into her mouth. She moaned as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh, Sarah fortune" He licked his lips and set her down on the couch. He snapped his fingers again although this time, the chains disappeared. Thresh straddled on top of her embracing her smooth and squishy body.  
"Nyaa...the food will get cold" she whimpered.

"The food can wait, but can you?" He teased.

"Thresh.."

"I want you, Sarah, as my only adc"  
"I love you Thresh"  
"Oh, but I love you more Sarah~" He pecked her collarbone and found her sweet spot

"Stop th-YOU MEANIE!"

So ya anyways I'm trying to keep this as clean as possible :O

please don't be mad...


	3. Zed x Akali

"I don't want to go against you, I will lose" Akali whined.

"Don't be like that Akali, it's only for practice" Zed chuckled with a seductive tone.  
"But...you're way stronger than me, and you use shadows..." Zed started dancing like a chicken to provoke Akali, he was known for being dark, moody and easily pissed off but he was always playful around her.  
"Zed you are so-"

"Handsome! Yes thank you, I know"  
"Ugh," Akali stomped to the other side of the clearing and took out her blades.  
"In a fight, I am your trainer, but outside of that what am I to you?" Zed asked.

"I guess an older brother?" She giggled at his pointless question.

"Is Shen also an older brother to you?"  
"Yep!" She nodded and got into a fighting position.

"Alright...Start!" Akali ran around the field looking for an opening, she dashed at zed weapons at the ready and tried to slice zed. He blocked the attack with one of his hidden blades and swiftly kicked in her direction, as expected Akali dodged and backed away. She felt something dark and cold behind her, she looked behind herself to see one of Zed's shadow clone. Before he could stab Akali, she jumped and bounced off his arm. Zed threw a dozen shurikens at Akali. She blocked most of them with her blades but couldn't block all of them. One cut into her leg deeply while the other went right into her shoulder. She fell to the ground and groaned.  
"Oh sorry, I thought you could dodge that in mid air"  
"I'm not you Zed..." She looked away from him as she pulled the shuriken out of her shoulder.  
"Gah..." Akali gave a little scream and a tear ran down her cheek as blood gushed out of her wound.  
"Don't move" Zed ripped the sleeve of his attire and tied down her wound.  
"Not too tight..." She grabbed his wrist signaling him that it was tight enough.  
"Sorry..." Zed was worried under his mask, but she didn't know that. Akali helped herself up and started limping to the forest. Zed followed behind her putting Akali on edge.  
"Don't follow me"  
"You're hurt!"  
"I told you I didn't want to fight you"  
"We are not fighting nor am I training you"  
"What does that have to do with anything..."

"Outside of training, I am your older brother right?"  
"Ya..."

"Then as your older brother, I should take care of you no?"  
"Eh..."  
"Besides you're injured" Zed sent a shadow in front of her and quickly teleported to that shadow, picking her up.  
"ZED! Put me down!" She struggled for a little while until Zed squeezed her even tighter, she then gave up and let it happen. He smirked under his mask. 

"Alright!" Zed set Akali down on her bed. They lived in the same domain, each to their own room and bathrooms but they shared the kitchen.

"You should rest Akali" Zed was about to leave when Akali grabbed his sleeve.  
"Huh? I'm fine, I don't need any rest it doesn't even hurt so don't leave...please" Akali stared at her hands. Zed knew of Akali's crush on him but he didn't know how to approach it. Zed leaned in and bumped his metallic forehead against hers.  
"Idiot..at least take the mask off" Zed then placed his hand on her forehead and said, "You have a fever" Akali swiftly looked away knowing full well she wasn't feverish, just flustered. Zed knew this but used it as a way to escape. He left and Akali didn't utter a single word for him to stay by her side. She fell asleep letting the pain in her chest dissipate.

-next morning-

Zed burst open the door to Akalis room, "Aka-" He stopped and looked around the room to see her still sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Akali, wake up," he whispered softly, "Akali!" He then resorted to shaking her until she abruptly moved and grabbed his wrist giving him an annoyed look.  
"Cut it out!" she groaned.  
"Sorry"  
"I don't want to fight you.." She held the rolled up parchment from the rift.  
"Akali don't be silly you will respawn" Zed joked. She frowned upon those words and said, "ya but when it's the person you l-" She halted before finishing the word. "I'll go just please leave me be for the time being" her words came out harsher than she intended them to be.  
"I can respect that" He left the room with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

-Later that day-

"Welcome to summoners Rift" Akali stood by her turret waiting for the minions to approach.  
"Akali," Zed smiled approaching her, stopping right before the turret range.  
"W-what?"  
"Come over here"  
"No, you're the enemy"  
"I won't hurt you silly" He sighed as he somehow managed to make her scared of him. He bowed down out of respect for a good match, Akali also stopped hugging her turret and also made a quick bow. She couldn't concentrate over everything that was happening lately. Zed also took notice of this, she had missed over half the cs and kept missing all her moves. Zed quietly grew worried for her whether she was alright or not. He probably knew it was his fault as she loved him, and he failed to return that feeling yesterday. He popped a shadow behind her, Akali noticed but was too late to dodge as zed replaced the shadow and grabbed her.  
"What is the matter?" he whispered into her ear.  
"N-nothing is wrong...I'm perfectly fine."  
Zed tackled her and pinned her to the ground, he laid his forehead on her chest and said, "Please tell me"  
"Go away" was all she could utter out. zed lifted his head up, his eyes gazing into hers. Akali closed her eyes waiting to die but it never happened. She felt something soft and warm touching her forehead. her eyes slowly opened to see what was touching her forehead. She gasped as Zed pecked her forehead before taking one of her blades and killing himself with it, giving the kill to Akali.  
"Zed.." Akali was silent for the rest of the time. on the other hand, Zed was just roaming around the map and stayed out of every team fight. He didn't know why he kissed her, even if it wasn't her lips, it was still a kiss. He was avoiding Akali but still sent her private messages.  
 _-Hey if you win, I'll let you take off my mask._  
 _-hmm...really?_  
 _-yes_  
Akali didn't mind too much she had already seen zed in his sleep without his mask, so to her, it was just like being invited without having that creeper aspect of 'I'm watching you in your sleep.' In the end, Akali's team won and zed lead her to an isolated place where they could be alone.  
"You won fair and square" Zed stated.  
"No! You did it on purpose." He slowly started pulling his mask off.  
"You said you saw me as an older brother, but would an older brother do this?" he completely removed his mask, his mild dark long hair dangled down to his neck and his sharp red eyes stared into hers for a short moment. He leaned down and gently kissed her, her lips were definitely softer than they appeared. He slowly pulled away letting their lips break apart, "You've grown into such a beautiful lady." Zed once again chuckled as he saw Akali's confusion, he took advantage of it and wrapped both his arm around her waist and took no hesitation of pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her deeply with passion, her eyes grew wide as her face slowly started to turn red.  
"Don't look at me like that.." He looked the other way hiding his blush because this time, he didn't have his mask on.  
"Huh?" He looked back at her smirking, "You do not seem to understand, let me show you again~" He kissed her deeply once again and she returned the kiss, after a good moment he withdrew.  
"I love you Akali" he snuggled her soft body and kept kissing her.  
"I love you Zed!" She screamed out flustered after realizing everything that happened.  
"I know you do, you're too obvious," he teased her. He kissed her yet again and pulled away, both staring into each other eyes. They smiled at each other and said, "I love you."

This was so cute to write ~ sorry if it isn't how you expected it to be lol.


	4. Tryndamere x Ashe

Hi hi reader(s)-Chan Bam Trynd and Ashe ;3  
Hope you like this ^~^

"Ashe, our wedding is soo-"  
"Yes and I am looking forward to it" Ashe rudely interrupted him, "And stop stepping on the flowers" She hissed at him.  
"You are so sensitive, woman! Tch."  
"Fucking brat" She easily got irritated around Tryndamere, she got up an walked away pouting.  
"And where may you be going?" He questioned.  
"Away from you!" She snapped back at him, quickening her pace after realizing how awful that had sounded. Tryndamere frowned and stomped in her direction grabbing her wrist forcefully and turning her around.  
"Let me go you-" She gazed at him, a face she had never before seen. She pulled her hand away and looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh". He was astonished, it was the first time she was sincere towards him, and that weren't words full of hatred. Something inside him lightened up and he ruffled her hair. He swiftly retracted his hand after realizing what he had just done. Tryndamere turned around and walked away waving goodbye. She was completely red and did the same as him hiding her flushed face. It was the first time she ever saw such a soft expression on his face.

She headed towards her room and quickly locked the door after she had entered. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the bottle of wine. After a couple of glasses, her mind became fuzzy. Tryndamere suddenly came in through the window and chuckled at the sight, A noble soon to be queen getting drunk after a couple of glasses.  
"H-how?" she asked clearly confused.  
"The door was locked so I helped myself to the window" He chuckled once more pointing to the now open window.

Ashe was completely flushed to the fact that he saw her like this.  
"Getting drunk?" He questioned amused.  
"N-no.." She looked away hugging the bottle of wine.  
"Well, I see you can't handle your alcohol very well," he snickered.  
"I can too!" she argued.  
"Yet here you are half drunk after only a few glasses of wine.  
"hphm!" She turned to the table and poured herself another glass before she could chug it down, Tryndamere took it from her grasp.  
"I don't think you should drink one more"  
"Shut up!" He grabbed her by the waist and gently pulled her into bed with him.  
"Rest.." he hugged her tightly until she fell asleep, and soon after he did too. Tryndamere was warm in contrary to how he acts. They spent the night comfortably sleeping together.

The sun rose shinning in Tryndamere's face, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at Ashes sleeping figure. Those luscious curves and beautiful face. Smirking to himself, he got up, changed his clothes and washed his face. He then sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Ashe who was sleeping peacefully. He shook her gently which caused her to groan and push his hand away, "Leave me alone.." She moaned. He smirked and swooped her off the bed, she squealed at the sudden action and hissed at him.  
"Put me down, please.." she asked politely.  
"Well, when you ask like that.." He gently set her down as she yawned.  
"Taking advantage of me while drunk, shameless"  
"Huh? I didn't know anything," Tryndamere said.  
"You promise?" she asked pouting  
"Yee" He pinched her cheeks and smiled, " I may be a brute but I'm not that much of a scumbag. I will not take advantage of a woman when she is at her weakest and compared to me, " He ran a hand through his locks of hair and smiled, "You are pretty frail..if I wanted to take advantage of you I would have already done so." His eyes showed that he was sincere, and she believe him.

"Alright, sorry for assuming that," she said feeling a little guilty. Ashe readied up and left out the door, where Tryndamere was waiting. Security was mild, the carriage had a guard inside and four other guards where stationed around it. The person handling the horse was also a guard. Plus well, Tryndamere. The wedding was to be held in a few days, she stepped inside the carriage and looked at her long dress. Tryndamere always complained that the dresses she wore covered 'EVERYTHING'. Except she didn't exactly want men that would look at her with lust filled eyes. Tryndamere stepped into the carriage and looked at the guard, "You are dismissed"  
"Who will protect the princess," he retorted. Trynd raised his eyebrow at the guard and chuckled. The guard realized what he had just said, it felt completely silly and he apologized. Embarrassed he quickly got out of the carriage and Tryndamere smirked at Ashe, she rolled her eyes at him and looked out the carriage window. Tryndamere of course was confident in his battle skills, but security wasn't that great, only a few guards. He would be able to protect himself just fine, but Ashe, he didn't know if he could protect her. He kept telling her horrible jokes along the way, yet she found them quite amusing. He was more than overjoyed with that, most people didn't laugh at his morbid humor.

"Trynd-" the carriage suddenly sped up, and Ashe held on to the seat with a frightened look on her features. "W-what is happening?" Tryndamere asked while knocking on the thin layer that separated the driver and us. "Bandits!" His eyes grew wary and his expression became serious. The bandits of Freljord are not your average bandits, they are trained rigorously due to the conditions here in the north. They might as well be stronger than some of the best men Demacia have, maybe. Their numbers are small, though.  
"Trynd..." Ashe whispered, his gaze on her softened as he held out his hand to her.  
"If anything happens, just run and don't look back." She held his hand shaking her head vigorously and yelled, "What about you?!" He chuckled at her sweet words. "I will make them taste their own blood!" His gaze was grim and scary. He patted the seat next to her and smiled, "Come here" reluctantly she stood up, wobbling, and made her way to sit next to him. The carriage abruptly came to a stop and a loud scream of pure agony and horror could be heard as the guard were being brutally murdered.  
"Remember, run," he softly whispered into her ear.  
"I can fight!" She argued.

"I told you to run, so you will run" He whispered calmly, yet deadly. This time, she knew he wasn't messing around, which put her on edge. She gave up with a sigh and nodded, hesitantly. He stepped out of the carriage, so did she. He unsheathed his massive sword ;). He pushed Ashe behind himself and tapped her hand lightly, indicating for her to run, and so she did.  
"Get that frost bitch!" One bandit yelled.  
"Wha'dya say you bloody maggot, ima fist you bloody hard you little shit head!" He sighed with an annoyed glance. Although as big and strong as he was that dense dunderhead couldn't keep all thirty of them in check. He gave an irritated glance at the very few bandits who made it through him. He filled his lungs to maximum and yelled, "ASHE RUN!" He swung his blade around slashing and dicing through bandits. Is there no end to these shit head, he thought. Ashe ran through the woods, branches slapping her face and leaving marks. She couldn't run in a such a long dress, I guess you can call that karma for not appealing to your future husband. She broke her heels on a rock and ripped her dress to her mid-thighs. The crackles of branches could be heard in the distance, and immediately she knew to hurry her ass up. She had no time to curse too, she had to move, and fast. She gasped for air, as her throat started to burn like fire. Her heartbeat sped up till the point where she thought it might 'pop' out of her chest. I don't have time to cry, she thought, the bandits caught up quickly. One of them threw a magic rope which slithered and wrapped itself along her legs.

"Shit." She cursed.

She fell immediately and looked up at them, panicking. She tried desperately to remove the rope, but to no avail, she failed due to it being enchanted by magic.  
"Trynd..." Ashe whispered on the verge of crying. She told herself not to cry, but when two bandits held a knife at your throat, well. One planted the dagger right into her palm, impaling it and digging into the dirt. She screamed and bit her bottom lip, holding back the tears and pain. She desperately kicked everywhere, like a child in the middle of a tantrum.  
"Stop fucking kicking you little twat!" He hissed at her, and she glared back defiantly. He glared back with a menacing look and slapped her. She stopped, and tried to clam her anger knowing that Tryndamere would certainly come for her...definitely...probably..maybe..maybe not.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Only one person had a such a fierce battle scream in Freljord, and she couldn't help but smile faintly. He slashed one of the bandits in half.  
"Ha, if it isn't " Tryndamere grinned and approached the shaking bandit. "Ashe, close your eyes...please" I did as he commanded and closed my eyes. I heard a loud scream and gulped. Tryndamere had 'fisted' the bandit with his sword. He died almost instantly, and Tryndamere gave a satisfied smirk.

"Ashe..." he breathed out loudly, "You had one job," he chuckled.  
"Oh shush it you!" She pulled the knife out of her hand and winced from the pain. "Bastard" she hissed. He chuckled once more and removed the magic rope, with its owner gone it wasn't so magical anymore. His heart ached at the sight of her, he couldn't protect the one he loved so dearly, and she was injured at that. She stood up and faced him murmuring a low, "Thank you.." she looked at the man who stuck a knife in her hand and kicked him to relieve her anger. He looked at Ashe, a few cuts here and there, along with a shorter dress that was ripped and her high heels weren't so high.  
"You look like a mess," he chuckled, "But still adorable!" She blushed and turned away from him.  
"There is a waterfall not too far from here, Ashe knew what this meant and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the edge of the river.  
"Wash that stab properly missy, ya' hear me?" She nodded and started undressing. She jumped in and swam her way under the waterfall. She flinched from the freezing water, and Tryndamere gave a low chuckle.  
"Shush it you!" She yelled embarrassed. He undressed himself, and jumped into the water keeping his distance from Ashe.  
"W-wait! W-what will I wear?"  
"Are you daft? My cloak, of course, I'm not indecent enough to leave you naked in the woods."  
"Well, I mean..."

"Rude!" She giggled and plunged underwater washing her face, and her hair. She rubbed the dirt off of her skin. Tryndamere stared at her without realizing, her skin looked soft and fragile, like a little doll. Crackles of branches echoed through the forest, and voices slowly made their way into their direction. Tryndamere immediately stood on his guard and approached Ashe. She understood the situation and everything, but he was a little too close for comfort. He took a quick peek at her before swiftly looking away.  
"My apology.."  
"It's alright, I mean you are my future husband after all." He chuckled at her reaction which made her question, "W-what?"  
"Oh, nothing~" she huffed at him and made hear way back to the river bank. He knew his limits and looked away leaving her to her privacy. Ashe wrapped his cloak around her and let it drop down to her knees, covering everything above. Trynd got out himself making sure Ashe didn't see him, and quickly put on his dried clothes. His skin was still wet so his shirt stuck to him like gum.  
"Looks like we will have to walk there," his features quickly frowned as he looked at Ashe, she was twirling in his cloak and giggling like a maniac. She must have been that kid that no one ever questioned when they were little, the one that would dress up and use a carrot as a wand, shouting spells everywhere. He chuckled at the thought and Ashe gave him a confused look. He sighed and asked, "Are you cold?" She shook her head indicating otherwise.  
"Don't play tough with me, you're shivering.." He swooped her off her feet and held her tightly. Her shivering stopped after a while, much to his relief. She looked at him, "Thank you."  
"No problem," he chuckled at this side of her.  
"You're just a big softie, arent'cha?" She giggled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but was caught out when he said, "Only to you~" It was a low whisper, but she made it out perfectly.

She blushed, and looked at him sincerely with a small smile. "At first, I really didn't like you, but now, I think I just misunderstood you. You're really nice and caring, even if you act all mean and scary." He halted in his steps and looked at her with a shocked expression. There was a mild long silence, and the tension rose. He opened his mouth, "You shouldn't say adorable things like that," His gaze met her and his eyes showed softness, caring and love in them.  
"You're not so bad yourself!"  
"Thank you," he smiled shyly. He set her down and gathered some wood.  
"Huh?" She was legitimately confused, and he couldn't help but smirk at her.  
"We're camping tonight!"  
"Ok..." She obviously wasn't so thrilled about the idea but coped with it.  
"Rabbit for dinner?" Tryndamere asked. Ashe imagined him slaughtering the little creature and quickly shook her head, "I-I'm not hungry," she mumbled with distaste.  
"At least come over here, or you'll catch a cold." She blushed listening to his words, it sounded so warm and inviting. Her body moved on its own and sat next to him, she hugged herself trying to keep warm but failed miserably. Tryn gave a sigh looking at her and hugged her.  
"Dunderhead.."

Morning quickly came, and the two went on another journey through the forest. After a few tiring hours of walking, they finally arrived at the palace.  
"Finally!" They both grumbled at the sight of their destination. They couldn't help but grin at each other and raced to the gates. The knights that were stationed on guard duty both gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the two.  
"Thank god your highness is ok, umm...we thought you-"  
"Dead?! With me around, you must be joking." He stuck out his chest with pride, "No one can stop me," his gazed went down to Ashe's and he ruffled her hair, she truly was grateful that he had indeed saved her life. He grinned down at her and she smiled back at him. The guards smiled at the lovely couple and let them through, where a maid and a butler took care of them. There was to be a dinner party the following day, along with the wedding that was to be held. They were both nervous about the wedding, but at the same time stocked.  
"I see you and Tryndamere are decently fond of each other now," the maid snickered.  
"Well, when you see your life flash before your eyes and the man you're supposed to marry saves you, you feel a bit fuzzy and warm."  
"Sounds about right," she snickered once more while presenting Ashe's hair. Her tone then became slightly more serious, "My heart fell to pieces when i heard the news."  
"Hehe, sorry..about all that." The maid's thoughts drifted off to what her father must have felt, but he was currently in a meeting or arrangements about Ashe's wedding. After they both finished getting cleaned up, Tryndamere had asked her out for a walk. She cheerfully agreed, and the two begun their romantic walk.

Tryndamere held a smug look on his lips, but Ashe liked it. He looked down at her and smirked, leaning down to meet her lips with his. The guards around the courtyard stared at the couple in pure awe. Smiles couldn't help but infect everyone on the scene, to see the once hateful princess now in a make out session with the man she hated the most. Ashe now realizing her surrounding quickly pushed him away turning completely red.  
"E-Everyone is looking," she stuttered with embarrassment. Tryndamere only smirked at this and said, "Even better," he chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I love you, Ashe, become my queen, no become mine," he whispered in her ear with pure love.  
"I-I love you too," her voice was sincere. He chuckled once more at how adorable she is, he ruffled her hair and pointed towards the setting sun, "Let's rule the world, together!"  
"Aye, sir!" They both smiled to what a beautiful story they were forging, together.

Yup...i don't know anymore. Hope you liked it and if you didn't be honest and tell me how to improve ^~^ because i'm still very young and would love to get better at writing.

Leave a comment on a ship you would like to see ^-^!


	5. Vladimir x Ahri

**Sorry if this is short, but I still hope u enjoy it :D**

"Take it like a man Vladimir!" Ahri yelled at the red figure.

"Seems like your charm doesn't work on every man~" He chuckled. Each time she would cast a spell he would either dodge it or turn into a puddle of blood, which easily got on her nerves.

"Ugh, you disgust me!"

"So charming," he teased. Ahri got fed up with him and jumped the guy. He fell down with Ahri on top of him, she pinned him down and glared at the annoying little prick.

"Feisty now are we?" He chuckled. Ahri moved her arm backwards to allow some momentum in the punch she was going to throw.

"Sadly though," Vladimir turned into a puddle again leaving her to face plant on the ground, "You forgot what i am." She groaned, "You little-"

"An ally has been slain."  
"Ahri do you need a gank?"  
"I'm fine... Thanks" she mumbled  
"Alright, if you need help though don't hesitate to ask." She simply nodded and walked back to lane, as she looked him up and down she decided to just play passive and ignore all of his taunts.  
"Ahri, are you mad?"

ignored.

He frowned as she ignored him. He would try to poke her, but every time she simply moved away from him.  
"Ahri~" he kept whining and Ahri asked for the jungle  
Ranger to come. Regard threw his net and at the same time jumped out of the bush. Vladimir puddled and after a few seconds he went back to normal. Ahri dashed at him with her charm ready. It hit him square in the face and they both beat him, Rengar hit once ore letting Ahri have the kill.  
"Thank you Rengo.." she mumbled under her breath. He had caught what she had said and smirked making his way back into the jungle. A minute later Vladimir made his way back into lane and Ahri giggled.  
"You're looking grumpy"  
"That's playing dirty"  
"Why are you mid anyways," she snapped.  
"Cause I am!" he snapped back at her.  
"OK.." she remained quiet after that.

In the end, April's team ended up winning and all champions were dismissed from the rift. Ahri sighed, walking away into the forest. Her natural charm and slightly animal appearance attracted a few curious animals. Bunnies, squirrels, and many more animals followed. She sat down on a nicely shaped rock and pet the wild animals around her. She understood what they were bickering about, her mood quickly turned for the better, as she let out a few chuckles here and there.  
"Why is six afraid of seven?" the bunny chirped.  
"Why?" Ahri seemed slightly confused at the Bunnies nonsense. "Because, seven eight(ate)Nine." It took Ahri a few seconds to finally understand, she then rust out laughing, the animals couldn't contain themselves as they saw Ahri laughing so hard.  
Ahri regained her composure and cleared her throat, "Bad joke" a smile was plastered on her face. Suddenly the animals faces turned to a look of fear and ran away.  
"Whose there?" Ahri was mildly angry from whoever ruined her fun time with those creatures.

"Show yourself!" she growled fiercely. A low velvety chuckle came form behind her, she turned but no one was there. The crackling of branches echoed from her surroundings. She grew anxious with fear and backed herself up against the rock, taking deep breathes. A shadowy figure stepped out from the cover of the trees and gave twisted smirk.

"Vlad, you scared me shitless.." she gave a sigh of relief and regained her composure.

"Oh, my apology." He gave a wicked smile, and looked her up and down, "I didn't know you could talk to animals."

"Well I am a fox after all."

"A charming one at that," he teased.  
"Knock it off, I know what you're playing at."

"Oh, really?" He took a step towards her and smiled. She swiftly jumped over the rock and and ran deeper into the forest. Branches crackled behind her, indicating that Vlad was on her tail. She slouched down on a tree and took deep breaths.

"Looks like the vampire wins." Ahri gasped as she looked back. He held her tightly against his chest and chuckled.

"Well then let's make this official foxy." He bit into her neck until he drained away her consciousness.

She woke up grunting from the pain in her neck and looked around.  
"Morning dear."

"Vlad you littl-" He kissed her, leaving her in a daze about what happened.  
"I have marked you."  
"Ew, don't say creepy stuff like that."

"But I have." A finger pointed towards her neck. Ahri gently rubbed her neck to feel two holes. She gasped, "You didn't"  
"But I did." He kissed her once more, but to his surprise she kissed back.  
"Whatever you dumb vampire." A soft smile made its way to her face and she kissed him once more.

 **Sorry if this is really damn short lol.  
**

 **Dun look at me like dat ;-;  
Wattpad: xLadyEvex (where I update first)**


	6. Rengar x Nidalee

Kitty yay! :D

I was racing through the jungle trying to find myself a decent meal, but some jack ass kitty decided to interrupt. In my cougar form I could get away from almost anything, although, this one was a chaser.  
"I've got you now," the kitty growled. I cursed under my breath and changed into my human form, evading his sharp claws, which instead made contact with the tree behind me. His eyes grew wide as he landed his glare onto me. He chuckled faintly as he looked away from me.  
"Listen kitty cat, this is my terp not yours," I hissed.  
"Oh really? Then I guess I'll just have to take it by force." He was intimidating, but nothing I couldn't handle. The floor rumbled as birds squawked and flew away. I almost lost my balance, but luckily caught myself mid fall.

"Damn humans," the raspy kitty growled. He was distracted, perfect for me to make my escape. I chucked my spear at him, making him lose his balance and falling over, I changed back into my cougar form and made my infamous getaway.

"You damn cougar," I heard him yell in the distance, I snickered to myself as I managed to escape.

Rengar P.O.V

"That little.." I growled, her human form was very um, exquisite though. Whatsoever, these humans were starting to get pesky. Her scent was still floating around. It was a piece of cake to track her down, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her anymore. I'm starving and these humans are driving all the animals away, what a bunch of skanks. I decided to follow her scent anyway, there she was, sitting against a tree. I saw meat cooking and I instantly felt myself drooling. I leaped forward and landed right in front of her. She jumped back in shock and took out the dagger she hid underneath her skirt, she swung slicing my cheek in the process. I staggered back and stared at her.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I come in peace dear." She looked hesitant but she must have realized that my claws weren't out, she put her dagger back into hiding and sat back down.  
"Let me guess, you're hungry?" Spot on.  
"Well little lady, yes," I nodded.  
"Fine, but on one condition," she grinned at me, "You can have half of whatever I get, if you help me rid this jungle of-"  
"Humans," I finished for her, "Of course." They must also be ruining her hunting.

"There is no need for killing, only to scare them away." I nodded in response, she seemed smart enough to devise a good plan, I will simply follow her and once this is over we will part ways. Nice, nice Rengar, it ain't such a bad deal. Besides she is less of a monster than I, it would be awkward for her to look intimidating. Still fierce though, but I hold the card of intimidation.

"By the way cougar lady, what's your name?"  
"Nidalee, and yours?"  
"Rengar, Nid is a pretty name."

"Nid?" She frowned.  
"Too long," I replied matter of fact.  
"Alright, well I'm not that hungry so help yourself." She took hold of the blanket besides her and wrapped herself neatly like a burrito. She leaned back against the tree making herself comfortable, but I could tell she was still hesitant to sleep with my presence here.

"I'm not going to kill you while you sleep, I like to earn my kills." She nodded, falling asleep shortly after that. I took a few glances at her and smiled, company is nice sometimes, I suppose.

"Hey Nid, wake up!" I yelled, packing all of her things in her bag and threw it at her. With her fast reflexes she grabbed her bag and sent me a glare. She heard the sound of humans and quickly transformed into her cougar form, running away. I hid in the trees, up above observing and ready to hunt.

"Cougar-chan~ Where are you?" Ah, hunters I see. She may be strong but if getting shot by tranquillizers, it doesn't matter how strong you are.  
"There it is!" I saw them point to a running cougar that was none other than Nid.

Nidalee P.O.V

A net was thrown and pinned me to the floor, tricky these humans and their inventions. There was no way I could get out of this in my cougar form. I transformed back into my normal form and glided out of the net.  
"And where do you think you're going?" One of the hunters grabbed me by my long silky black hair and pulled me down. I whimpered the other one was kicking my stomach, dirty humans. I took out the dagger I kept underneath my skirt and threw it as his throat, surprisingly he evaded.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Came a deep low growl, one that was to be feared, the growl of a predator ready to kill.  
"Rengar.." He circled around the them, blades out ready to slice at any given moment.  
"Heh, two for one deal." The man was that was keeping a tight grip on my hair slipped a knife right against my throat. He pressed the blade harshly against my skin as blood slowly started trickling down. Rengar was taunting them, for me. I smiled as I saw most of them distracted, which left me a chance. Rengar took out the man with the tranquillizer gun, which now made this 100% easier. I kicked the man holding my hair in the nuts and slit his throat with my dagger.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it," I murmured to the one who held that knife to my throat.

"Nid!" I heard Rengar shout. "Huh?" I felt a sharp stinging pain in my back.  
"What the, he disappear-" I heard one of the hunters mumble, before he let out a scream. I turned around to see Rengar with completely red eyes. In one motion all of them fell down, slowly bleeding to death.  
"H-how did you do that?" I stumbled backwards and fell.  
"A hunter never reveals his secrets, my dear."  
"Ow.." I saw Rengar bend down next to me, taking hold of me as my body was no longer on hard grounds. My vision was all fuzzy and everything faded to black.

I shot awake looking at my surroundings, it was still the jungle which calmed me down.  
"Ugh." I stretched out and saw Rengar, sharpening his blades. "How long was I out for?"

"A few days," he replied.  
"I see.." It was already dark, either morning or night.  
"You got a poison dart to your abdomen, but I took care of it." I looked down to see a long ass leaf tied neatly around my abdomen.  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
"Ye, whatever." She could see the ghost of a smile on his features.

Rengar P.O.V

I was glad to see that she woke up, she suddenly hugged me, "I thought you abandoned me," she mumbled.  
"I'm not just going to abandon a sick cougar in the middle of the jungle." She backed away looking awfully flustered, I chuckled at how cute she is. Now it was my turn, I hugged her back and smiled. The night was upon us as Nidalee got closer to the fire for warmth.  
"I'm going hunting for a while," I said grabbing my daggers.  
"Huh? Why?"

"I am a hunter after all, and hunting is easier at night, for me at least."  
"I see.." She sounded sad at the thought of me leaving, how cute.  
"Don't worry I'll be back shortly." she nodded and snuggled with her blanket, she gave me those eyes.  
"Don't give me that look!" I sweat dropped. You know that pleading look humans give when they want something, they stick out their bottom lip and make their eyes all big and cute. Except she wants me.  
"Ugh, fine." I sat next to her, my back against the tree and looked at her. I could tell she was feeling guilty, but after getting assaulted I understand why she doesn't want to be alone for the moment. I stared at the night sky until I heard a soft little 'thud'. I looked down to see Nid's head on my lap, she had fallen asleep. I chuckled and poked her cheek.  
"Goodnight my cougar." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

3rd Person P.O.V

"Rengar.." Nidalee whispered, "We're surrounded." He shot awake ans saw a bunch of rabbits.  
"What the-" He was cut off before he could finish.  
"Unhand Nidalee you vile beast!" The rabbits squeaked.  
"Huh?" Rengar retracted his claws and laughed, a hearty laugh.  
"He's my friend, besides I know how to defend myself little ones." Rengar felt a pang in his heart at the word friend, but it was true.  
"Friends?" He chuckled, "She is my wife!" He said proudly, grabbing her hand and helping her up.  
"Rengar?" She blushed, he cupped her face and gave Nidalee a soft kiss. The rabbits just gawked at the two kissing, shocked and happy. She grabbed Rengar by his hood and dragged him away from the horde of rabbits.  
"Y-you can't just do that," she looked away mumbling.  
"Nidalee, I know you like me, no need to hide it."

"I do not!"  
"You're blushing~"  
"I have a fever."  
"Let me see then." He gently bumped his forehead against hers and chuckled, "You seem fine to me."  
"You..I don't love y-" He kissed her again, this time with a daring look.  
"You're not resisting."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Only if you hate me."  
"I don't.."  
"Good girl," he ruffled her hair, and she took out her spear, pointing it at his throat.

"I am not a good girl," she hissed.

"Whatever you say." He gently pressed her spear down with his index finger.  
"Anyway, rabbits?"  
"Yes king Rengar?" They squeaked.  
"Whoa, um, king?"  
"Well, I am the queen of this jungle," Nidalee shyly whispered. A smirk plopped on his face and he laughed.  
"Let us retake this jungle!" Rengar screamed, the rabbits cheered and Nidalee smiled.  
"Along with you, my queen~"

"You're not king yet," she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

I hope that this makes up for the god awful Vlad x Ahri one shot, I really am sorry about that one x.x

I hope you enjoyed and make sure to comment possible ships that you would like to see in the future. :D Peace~


	7. Riven x Zac

In the suburbs of Zaun there lived a strange girl named Riven, along with a strange boy named Zac. One was reserved and mysterious, the other was an outgoing ball of goo that was born only for destruction. It was a peaceful place away from the horrors of life. In that neighbourhood, there was a park, one where kids would spend there days playing. Not Riven though, she sat on the swing swinging back and forth slowly. Her white hair barely moving in the wind. A permanent frown glued to her face.

"Aye, if it isn't Riven, let's teach that little twerp a lesson." 4 boys, at least near the age of 14, they approached riven and surrounded her. Riven was only 9 but fear never reflected in her eyes, ever. They pushed her off the swing, shoving her back and forth within the circle. She kept quiet and took the beating that the 4 boys offered. She was to become a great soldier, and to do that she convinced herself never to cry or show weakness. They kicked her, puller her hair, and punched her to no end. She lay limp on the ground looking up at the 4 boys, blood dripping from her forehead and mouth. She hoisted herself up using her elbows.

"Still trying to stand up eh? Well I can change that." The boy was about to kick her down, once more.

"Leave her alone!" The slimy boy said.

"If it isn't the blob of goo, well what do we have here, I guess weirdos do stick together." Zac hyper jumped onto riven, covering her body from any harm. He then swung a fist in their direction, it expanded, leaving to be a giant impact. All 4 boys stumbled backwards landing on each other.

"You monster!" They all screamed before running away. Zac peered down at the girl under him, she just stared into his eyes, no emotion in them. His face quickly turned red as he got off of her, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and he pulled her up. Riven was a bit surprised at his strength.

"Even if you don't have a spine, you still have to stand up for yourself." To his surprise the emotionless girl giggled, "I'm Zac, you?"

"Riven.." She sounded hesitant but decided to still tell him since he had saved her. Riven stared at him for a few minutes, making Zac very uncomfortale.

"I'm a monster.." Zac said with a painful embrace.

"Ah, you can move both your eyebrows individually, that's so cool! I can't do that." The boy stared at her, it was a compliment or admiration that she had just expressed, no one ever did that but his parents. Riven seemed to understand the situation and sighed, "You're not a monster, those boys are just dummies!" Zac smiled at her words, holding out his pinky, "Friends?"

"Friends." She joined her pinky with his and they made a pinky promise. Zac helped her walk home, as she was injured. He dropped her off waving goodbye, for the first time she had a smile on her face, a real one.

Everyday they would meet up at the park, and hang out. Her bullies never dared to come near her, and they had the whole park to themselves.

"45..46..47..48..49..50, ready or not here I come!" Zac shouted. He unblinded himself and looked around for Riven. She sat on a branch, there was no way he could find her out here in the forest, she thought. The park was partly surrounded by a forest. Little did she know that Zac was following her scent. A nice combination on caramel and blooming flowers. He saw her sitting on a branch high up on a tree and decided to have a little bit of fun. He slid slowly along the path, you can't hear footsteps if I got none, he thought to himself. He grew as tall as the tree and scared the hell out of Riven. She gasped and slipped off the tree, falling. Luckily Zac had fast reflexes, and caught her before the impact. Zac looked down to his palm, Riven laying gently on top, she felt soft against his goo covered skin, which somehow wasn't sticky, but easily detachable. Riven smiled before tearing a small piece of goo off of his finger and jumped off. It surprised him that she jumped from so high, but quickly changed back to his normal size, chasing after her.

"Rivy! Give me back my goo." What he said would sound strange to anyone, but to them it was normal. Zac gripped the ground stretching, ready to literally fly over to her. He let go and flew a mild distance before landing on her, before she could hit the ground he changed places with her. Being flexible has it's merits, he thought. She laid on top of him, smiling.

"Give me back my skin now," She giggled.

"Now you're making me sound like a horrible person." Zac thought back to the word skin and chuckled. She slapped the goo on his chest and slowly watched it sink into his body.

"That's so cool," she mumbled. Zac had gotten used to her being close to him, but it was still weird, they had grown up from 3 years ago. He started to notice changes, like her body was getting curvier, and features more defined. He quickly stretched out his arm and pinched her shirt, lifting her off of him. The only that had changed in Zac was that he grew stronger, could control what size he wanted to take on better, and earned himself even more goo!

"What did I say about you taking my goo," he teased.

"Not to take it, sir!" She responded. He leaned down and flicked her forehead.

"Owyy, meanie!" He chuckled softly before kissing her forehead, leaving her flustered. After that event, both of them went home, promising to meet tomorrow.

That night sadly, Riven was not met with good news. They were going to move away tomorrow, while she was out playing with Zac. They explained to her that they were no longer safe. That night she stomped up to her room and slammed the door, sobbing endlessly, something she had never done before. How was she going to break it to him? They promised they would stay together forever, she loved him so dearly.

The next day she met Zac at the park where they met up everyday. Her cheeks were red and eyes puffy. The second he saw her he rushed over to her asking what was wrong. She explained everything to him and he had a shocked expression, she burst into tears once more and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise."

"It's okay." He caressed her hair telling her everything would be alright. She looked up at him with a weak smile, "I'll miss you big guy." Water dripped down on his green skin, if he had a heart it would be breaking by now. She cried silently in his arms for a few minutes, waiting to calm down. She took a deep breath and hugged him tightly, then looked up at him smiling softly.

"I should probably go back now, we'll be leaving soon." Her body didn't want to move, but it did. Slowly lifting herself up, she restrained from letting all the tears run. Zac looked at her seeing right through her, he bit his lip and restrained himself from breaking down. She was fully off of him, she gazed at him and gave a weak smile, she then turned on her heels preparing to walk away. He swiftly got up and grabbed her hand, "Wait.." He turned her around and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her small body, like he saw couples do sometimes. Riven was in slight shock, she let it happen and kissed back. It was all so funny to her, she didn't think he was even kissable, and now her lips fit perfectly with his. The kiss lasted for a century, they finally pulled apart out of breath. The beads of tears started making their way back to her eyes and hid her face. She couldn't hold herself back anymore, she burst into tears and ran away waving goodbye. Zac smiled softly, he hoped that they would meet again in the future.

It has been 7 years since Riven last saw Zac, many things have happened since then. During those years, riven strove to greatness, becoming an exemplary soldier with mighty power. She was confident, brave, strong, and beautiful. She had great potential, and many around her saw that, she was granted a sword by the high commander. Perfectly befitting of her type, soon after that she was sent to war. When she and her men were surrounded during the battle of Ionia, Singed killed ally and enemy alike. Counted as dead by Noxus, she saw an opportunity to start anew. She shattered her sword, severing ties with the past, and wandered in self-imposed exile. During that time she met the institution, and gave it a shot.

Zac was always different from other children. None had his powers of strength and flexibility. He was taught the difference between good and wrong. thanks to the care and affection of his parents, and of course Riven, he lived a great childhood. His childhood ended shortly after Riven left. Zaun laboratory finally found him and his parents, they threatened to tear it apart. They then abducted his parents and demanded that they take part in his capture. Zac unleashed every ounce of his raw energy and mass for the first time, he subdued his parents' captors, and brought them home. He then vowed to protect those in need. Originally built to destroy, now protects the innocent and the helpless. He met the institution, and joined with his own will.

Riven was now 19 and stayed away from everyone, she didn't feel like talking nor having to deal with drama or anyone for that matter of fact. Her eyes lost the brightness that she had 7 years ago. Her smile long vanished since that day, everything in her felt dull, simply not caring. She caressed her sword like a cat and memories flooded her mind. Her head slightly lifted up as she heard this one sentence, "You're a creep, you're not even human, just green goo, don't bring disgrace to our institution you filthy monster." Something inside her started beating, out of hope and possibly anger. She stood up her sword squealing against the stone surface. Her heart beat even faster as she saw the slight spots of green between all the figures. she brought her sword up to the person who said those words, he sword barely a centimeter away from both his neck and shoulder.

"One slash is all it would take." Her tone was lethal, and her glare deadly. The man made the right decision and quickly scrambled. There were a few whispers saying 'Oh it's her' and 'Don't mess with her'. Her dull eyes made contact with his shocked face, "Even if you don't have a spine, you still have to stand up for yourself." She said the exact words that he said to her the first time they met, It was ironic, she was the one standing up for him now. It pained him to see her like this. Her eyes had lost happiness and her hair was now in a bun, her clothes ragged with battle marks and such. She had grown so much, while him, he had just gained more mass. By now everyone was gone, She bent down and sat in between his legs with a weak smile.

"Hi, Zac." It had been such a long time since his name rolled out of her mouth. Zac grasped her hand and looked up at her, "It's really you?" She nodded slowly. He quickly hugged her with all his might, trapping her body with his. She patted his back, Riven had changed so much, but he still loved her just as much. He grabbed her small figure, leaving her sword behind and wrapping himself around her while running. The feeling of his skin on hers felt weird, she had felt it before of course, but it had been so long.

"I want to show you something!"

"I don't exactly have a say in this since you trapped me in goo." She teased. He gave a devilish smile before stretching out, readying himself for a huge leap. Riven's face dropped as she remembered what he did. He lunged himself in the air, flying at bloody mad speed. Riven screamed at the top of her lungs. They landed in a slightly deep river. She was curled up in a ball, completely surrounded by Zac's goo to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"You can open your eyes now." She did and looked around, there was the sound of rushing water behind her. Trees surrounded the area with a beautiful scenery. She gaped at the view and a smile crossed her face. Zac brought all his goo back to himself, leaving Riven to fall in the water. She swam up to the surface taking a breath.

"ZAC! You meanie!" He chuckled at her and slid his hand behind her head, undoing her bun.

"You look good with your long hair, I don't know how you do it, you always smell good." Riven blushed out of embarrassment. Her hair flowed freely down her small back. Zac then proceeded to taking off her clothes. She smacked his hand away, "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"We used to take baths together."

"We were like 9." She blushed madly.

"And now its 19," he whispered in her ear while removing her clothes. She sighed and looked away.

"You always said you wanted to be a knight." He wrapped himself around her body and shaped himself into a full suited armor. She giggled, even though she was utterly embarrassed. He unwrapped himself and shaped his hand into a sponge. She turned her back to him as he gently rubbed her back. The sight was a bit uncomfortable, scars everywhere. Her silky soft skin was now slightly rough. He hugged her from behind digging his head into her hair.

"Zac?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." She smiled to herself and put her hand on top of his.

"It's ok big guy, none of it was your fault."

"I should have been there to protect you." She turned around ducking under water so only her face was visible. She punched his chest playfully.

"Let's forget the past and start anew." He smiled before looking away.

"I'm still a guy." She blushed and he chuckled, "I was joking, but I do have clothes for you." He pointed over to a clean white shirt with a pair of shorts and combat boots. She stared at him suspiciously.

"I'm not going to ask where you got that," she laughed. He looked away, slightly flustered.

"Now bounce away you pervert!" He nodded and literally bounced away. She got dressed quickly and joined up with him, "These are a perfect fit."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"I've missed you so much." The tension grew and they looked at each other. Both smiled, a soft and warm smile. Riven leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same and squeezed tightly. Riven forced herself not to get emotional and instead settled for a small laugh.

"Good to be back!" She ripped some of his green goo off of him and ran away at a mighty speed.

"Not again," he chuckled, chasing after her, "Ima get chu!"  
"NEVER!"

What do you think? Drop me a comment~


	8. Vayne x Lucian

**Man literally no picture of vayne and lucian together..tsk ;-;  
Thank you for all the views so far you guys make me cry ;w; Thank you sooo much.**

The rumors spread like wildfire as the night hunter frowned. She walked unnoticed amongst all the villagers, she was to be feared. Her hood lung low enough to hide her grim eyes and silky black hair. She spotted a slightly fat drunken man blurting a bunch of obscenities, her movement was swift through the crowded street. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the alley. He winced as she pinned him to the dark alley walls.

"Tell me what you know about this undead serial killer, make it quick."

"I don't know anything." Vayne could tell he didn't know anything, she released his collar and walked away annoyed. She silently opened the doors to a bar and slipped in again, unnoticed. She sat at the bar and paid the server with an odd looking silver coin, he gulped and nodded. It wasn't unusual for a hunter of any kind to stop at a bar. It's where most of the info was leaked due to all the drunken bastards. It was also where most of the bountys could be found. A normal hunter was different from a Night hunter, they dealt with things from the dark. The undead, the fallen, and many other dark places. A normal sane person would never become a night hunter, so they were respectable and extremely feared. A man gently tapped her shoulder, signaling for her to come along. She followed the hooded figure up to the second floor, they reached a dim room as he held the door for her. She walked in, seating herself in a very uncomfortable chair.

"Tell me everything." The man took off his hood, pacing the room slowly.

"It happened so quickly," he pointed to his face, Vayne examined it. He was not a creature you could one on one with. "It was extremely large, big red eyes, he could jump like no other and his claws were as sharp as a blade. He was a mix of many different things, but it was dead.."

"You've said enough," Vayne stated. The man knew what was to come next, he handed his wrist to her. She gently slid her fingers in a circular and other weird motions, soon it came to be as a circle with a silver looking bolt inside. Night hunters use this to mark their clients, once one is marked another hunter cannot mark them. If they do, they will be cursed into oblivion. Vayne motioned for him to leave by a slight gesture of her hand. He quickly left, fearing what she would do if he did not obey. She sighed as she looked in the general direction that was to be south. The Shadow Isles.

It was dark and murky, mist lurked in every corner, creepy things flying in and out of vision range. She looked up to see a completely black sky and frowned. This place will always give me the creeps, she thought. She halts as she hears the sound of guns going off. The beast wasn't exactly a huge secret, there were a few rumors about it. Another one like her, no sane hunter would step foot into the Shadow Isles. She took careful steps as the battle noises got louder and louder. She heard a crackle behind her and swiftly turned to see an undead man with a whip. She quickly bolted him to a tree and stuck another bolt through his skull. Night hunters were known to have special gear, to kill any spawn darkness. A smirk played on her lips as she realized she was surrounded.

"Entertain me won't you?" The crowd of undead took out their weapons ranging from a kitchen knife to a knight's sword. These were normal people who fell to the darkness and are now the lowest of the low.

"Prepare to be hunted." Vayne held a silver dagger in hiding, in case she was in deep trouble. She held her crossbow in a ready stance and smiled before turning invisible. The crowd looked confused until one of them was shot dead. They saw a tiny glimpse of the hunter until once again she disappeared. She silver bolted one of the undead men into another, sending them tumbling down on each other. She managed to pierce both their corrupted soul with the one bolt and smirked. They slowly backed away from her as she retrieved one of her bolts. One finally managed to show courage and rushed at her with a measly kitchen knife. She parried with her crossbow and quickly shot him dead. Vayne chuckled darkly, gripping her crossbow tighter. Bolts came flying out from all direction and she tumbled, killing as many of them as she could. Soon enough she ran out of bolts and took out her dagger, she ran up to the lot and began slicing. Her agile body moving perfectly in synced, dodging every other attack and killing everyone. She let out a little sigh and retrieved all of her bolts, stretching, she went back to what she was supposed to do. She hid silently behind the dark trees as she saw none other than

Lucian. He was clearly at a disadvantage and wounded pretty heavily so far, what a moron, she thought. Only a fool would rush into battle like that without some sort of plan, especially with an extremely powerful foe like him. Vayne reloaded her crossbow preparing to engage and then follow up with a tactical retreat. She let out another sigh knowing that rescuing him was the best option. They would then face this together, sometimes a two man army is better. She rushed in crossbow at the ready and distracted the beast. The vile creature swung at her with godly force, luckily she managed to tumble out of the incoming impact. She rushed to Lucian, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. She bolted the beast several times before dashing madly for the forest. She had never done something so bold and risky for someone before, it would be wrong to just let a fellow hunter die. We do fight for the same cause after all, she thought. She set him down gathering a bunch of dead leaves for him to use as a pillow.

"Who would have thought you of all people would save me.."

"Shut up." She gently dabbed his wound with the alcohol filled cotton. The little medical kit she kept in her belt, it was a fairly small box containing some alcohol, a needle, a roll of thread, some cotton, and a few bandages. More than enough patch up an injury. He had a large cut running along his waist. Vayne got out the needle and carefully inserted the thread in the little hole, she then bit down on it with her teeth to even it out while the other hand pressed against his wound. He let out a little whimper as Vayne started stitching his wound up.

"Quit whining you child, you're lucky to even be alive right now." He frowned and patted her hand, "It wasn't needed. I could have handled it myself."

"Whatever floats your boat," she said in a monotone voice as she packed up all the medical supplies. He looked at her and she gave a loud sigh, "Listen here alright, if it wasn't for me you'd probably be dead by now, soI recommend you keep it shut and that we finish this job together. If you've got a problem there then you might as well try and die a second time, are we clear." Lucian slowly nodded and couldn't look her in the eyes for the rest of the night."

The next morning Lucian woke up with a groggy groan looking around, he spotted Vayne on lookout while polishing her crossbow.

"Did you not sleep?"

"This is the shadow Isles." She didn't even bother to look back at him.

"Well thank you for everything, I shall be on my way now." Vayne tackled him, sending him back down on the crumpled leaves. He groaned and glared at her.

"You're not even fully healed yet, unless you want to rush to your death, again. Besides it's not like you could even do much alone in that state. So if I were you I would rest and be patient." She glared back, obviously winning the glaring contest. He gave a sigh of defeat and let his head drop. She had the ghost of a smirk as she knew she had won. The rest of the day was quiet.

"What kind of hunter are you?" She handed him some of her food, Lucian thought it would be a quick hunt and didn't bother to pack much.

"Shut up." Vayne took back her food and glared at him, "Alright I'm sorry." She handed him back his share of food and leaned against the tree.

"Tomorrow we will go look for clues so rest up."

"You haven't slept for two days, I'll keep watch."

"I don't need that much sleep.."

"But you still need it." He argued, she had indeed stayed up two whole nights keeping watch and keeping the monsters at bay. He was right and she knew that she only gave a quick sigh and nodded in defeat.

"Wake me up in an hour."

She slumped slightly against the tree and fell asleep shortly after. He let her sleep for the whole night and kept watch of the looming darkness around them. Nothing had come for them yet, Vayne had set traps everywhere to ward off the undead. Along with all the horde of dead bodies on the way here. He took a q uick peek at her and sighed in relief, sleep is an important part of being healthy. Insane but still healthy, he thought.

Vayne jolted awake, "Damn you that wasn't one hour." He simply smirked. She cursed under her breath as she packed up all her stuff and looking over his injuries. They had healed well, hunters were known to have better regenerating bodies due to their already adept pain tolerance. They were also injected with a special drug which caused for flesh tissues to regenerate faster. He looked almost new if it wasn't for the huge scar trailing around his waist.

"You feeling better?"  
"Better than ever!"  
"Good then, let's go." Vayne grabbed her crossbow and helped Lucian up, he was lying of course by the way he winced. He was a grown man a little bit of after pain won't kill him. She rolled her eyes, "Come on." He let out a chuckle as they both started to head off in the direction where the beast may have taken off. Sadly, that led nowhere.

"This is getting nowhere, I say we use brute force." Lucian argued.

"Indeed." They hunted down the undead asking for all the information they had about the undead serial killer beast. They both split up looking for clues and said they would meet up later at their original spot. They of course, had marked all the dead trees to find themselves. Vayne walked silently amongst the shadows searching for her prey, and she had found him. A lone undead feeding off of a rotten human. She sprung out of the shadows, he crossbow pointing right at his skull.

"Tell me what you know about the undead beast."

"There is no beast, I swear I-" She shot a silver bolt, piercing through his skull and planting itself into the ground. The undead corpse now lay on top of the one whom he was feeding off of. She picked up her stray bolt and added it back in with her other bolts. A presence snuck behind her with a deadly intent, she swiftly turned around to see a dark shadow looming over her. It grabbed her by the waist squeezing her arms to her side. Her crossbow fell to the ground as she wriggled to get out of the grasp. She looked up to see an undead giant, close to almost no teeth and the ones he had left were brown and rotting. She cursed herself for not seeing him coming, she had to think of something quickly. He lifted Vayne closer to his face, ready to devour her.

"Hey ugly." The giant slowly turned around to face Lucian on a tree branch with a frown.

"And you call yourself a hunter dear?" Vayne glared at him and looked away. Lucian simply shot, aiming right for his skull. It went through his skull and he tumbled down. He dropped vayne, sadly she didn't land so gracefully.

"I had the situation in hand," she stated calmly.

"Mhm, look who is being stubborn now!"

"Fine, I guess were equal now," she said as she brushed the mud off of her, but only leaving a bigger mess. He tried not to laugh but instead let out a cackle at her current stupidity. She slowly looked up at him with the deadliest death glare she had ever pull off. For some reason though, it made him laugh harder.

"Anyway did you find some useful information."

"Yes, one said that he had a lair somewhere in this forest." Well Lucian had come in handy more than her.

"I have scouted most of this forest already on my trip here, I have a pretty good idea where it might be." She picked up her crossbow.

"I'll fight him."

"Are you crazy, he will rip you to shreds."

"Well you didn't think too much of that when your were rushing towards death now did you."

"Alright." Lucian put up his arms in defeat. She stalked the woods, setting up traps and signals everywhere. Lucian grabbed the giant rope he always carried with him, just in case. He tied it around a tree securing the knot and making sure it was tight enough. He dropped the rope down into the lair of the beast and signalled to Vayne that he was done. She was about to go first before Lucian stopped her.

"I'll go first." She nodded and let Lucian down the rope first. After he was done he tugged on the rope telling her to go. She gripped the rope tightly and let herself slide down into the hole. Her hands now had burns on them, but she didn't care. The cave was dark and smelled of rotting flesh. Their eyes has already adjusted nicely to the dark. They moved swiftly and carefully in hopes of finding the beast. To no avail though was he found. Lucian felt himself go stiff after a ball of saliva made contact with his shoulder, he dared not look up. Vayned who was a step ahead of him jumped Lucian sending him rolling down on the floor. He looked to see Vayne with the best on top of her, she was holding him back with her crossbow. Lucian quickly took out his guns and started shooting the beast in hopes that it would get off her. She rolled away, stumbling back to her feet. The beast pounced at them, but they were quick to evade. Vayne had the craziest idea running through her head at the moment. She ran around the beast a few times until she jumped on him swiftly climbing up to his head. It was hard to keep balance as he was so agitated. She took out her dagger and pierced on eye, then the second. He came to a sudden halt sending her flying across the cavern. She landed with a huge thud against the wall and fell down the the ground. She coughed a few times trying to re adjust herself. Lucian looked concerned but she gave him a thumbs up.

The creature was now blind, but he could probably still smell. Vayne decided this had been enough and got to her feet. She held her crossbow tightly preparing for the final showdown, which wouldn't be that hard. She turned invisible and darted towards the beast, she dodged and evaded every swing he threw at her until she was right up against the beast's chest. She aimed her crossbow and shot him through the heart, surprisingly the beast didn't die, or seem to flinch from that. This time the beast hit Vayne square in the waist and sent her flying towards Lucian. They both tumbled down as he held on to Vayne.

"You ok?" She nodded and told him to get the left side of his chest. He set her down and took her crossbow. "This feels weird.." he laughed silently. He took good aim and shot, missing.

"Vayne?"  
"You're suppose to get closer.." She wheezed out. Vayne got up wobbling like crazy as she made a limping run for the other side of the beast, "Hey you fur ball come get me." At that moment Lucian knew exactly what he had to do, he dashed closer to the beast and aimed the crossbow right at his left heart, piercing right though it. The beast was an inch from killing Vayne. Lucian came running over, he layed her down to check her wound.

"I'ts not that bad," he tried to reassure her. He quickly got to treating her, this time she was being the whiny child.

"Mhm.." From there on, Lucian let Vayne use him as a support until they got to the end of Shadow Isles. Lucian paid for the both of them and they headed back to mainlands, Vayne lay in the small boat sleeping off her wound. After a full day of being out at sea they finally made it back, by then Vayne was feeling a little better. Lucian waved goodbye, parting ways with her. She sat up straight letting the sailor help her out.

"Thank you for your help," she said handing him 2 golden coins. The man smiled at her in appreciation and helped her get to the nearest bar. She limped over to the counter and slammed down her odd looking silver coin. The same as usual, she stumbled down on the uncomfortable chair and waited. Two light knocks frapped at the door as she said, "Come in." The same man as before burst through the doors with a fresh bag full of coins.

"The job has been complete.."

"I thank you for your work Night Hunter, please accept my reward."

"You can just set it down on the table." After he gently placed the coin bag on the table he quickly scurried off. Vayne sighed as she limped to the bathroom, looking over her injuries. Every inn or bar had one or two rooms specially for Hunters, in case they come back injured and such, like Vayne. She treated her wound properly this time and set off to bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"That beast wasn't even that hard to kill, I was just careless.." She spent the next few days fully recovering and getting information on who her next possible targets would be. One peeked her interest, it was a little boy that had turned to the dark. Vayne felt the need to kill something to relieve herself of all these feelings which was normally unusual. What had caused her to act so carefree and let her guard down. She didn't know and it was really getting to her. In the end she settled for a drink, the bar tender gave her the usual and she sipped it without a care in the world. Someone sat next to her, taking her interest. She looked over but the person was fully hooded.

"I'd like to know more about this boy," the mysterious man said while sliding a photo onto the counter. The bar tender shook his head, "I'm sorry I cant help ye' there mate." Vayne could recognize is voice anywhere.

"Lucian, I'm planning on hunting that thing down, so if I were you, I would pick another target."

"And if I where you I would join up with me."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think, the more the merrier besides it's good to have a companion in the dark." He gave a low chuckled. She cursed under her breath and just nodded.

"Great cya then partner."

"Zip it, or I'll make you." She glared back at him, stomping away.

"Hey, wait," he downed his shot of alcohol, dropping a few coins on the counter and chasing after her. For the first time in her life, Vayne didn't feel so lonely hunting down the dark.

 **Ok guys I'm really sorry if this is bad..I started this story totally pumped and then it just kinda died along with my ideas lol. Really sorry!**


	9. Darius x Lux

**Hai guys, hope you like the pic ;3 anyway enjoy this chappy!**

"GAREN!" yelled Lux as she ran over to him, she shielded him with her magic as she pushed away all the enemies around him. She looked down at him, worry obvious in her eyes.

"Don't worry sis, it's just a flesh wound." She frowned while looking at his wounds, besides what he said he was quite damaged. Demacia and Noxus where having a wild showdown due to a diplomatic conflict. Lux heard a chuckle and looked up to see none other than Darius she scowled and hugged Garen. She took out her magic staff and threw a light binding spell in his direction. Darius easily side stepped chuckling madly to himself.

"Garen you have to get up," she whispered. He held her hand in his and gave a reassuring smile. Darius swung his Axe at the two, Garen with his last burst of energy parried the hit and told his beloved sister to run. As stubborn as she was, she refused and hugged Garen even tighter, refusing to let go. Garen couldn't keep himself awake any longer, he passed out from blood loss and fatigue. Darius saw his chance to finally finish off one of his greatest rivals, he grabbed his battle axe with both hands and swung with mighty strength. Lux quickly covered her brother's body with her own, just as his axe was about to land he stopped an inch away from striking the Lady of luminosity down. The proud magician fiercely glared at Darius who looked indifferent about it. Within moments Lux was surrounded, using the last of her magic she teleported Garen to a nearby location, not too far away but highly unlikely that any Noxian would find him. She had looked a the map of the area, and memorized every nook and cranny of it. She was relieved, her brother was in a safe place, it didn't matter what happened to her anymore.

"Capture her." Lux didn't resist, she let the Noxian men take her back to their encampment. Once the troops finally made their way back to camp, Darius was to be made in charge of her supervision, since he was the one who found her. She was stripped of all possible weapons and armor, only leaving her in her regular clothes. She felt kind of naked without the protection of the armor, her magical staff was gone too. Her blonde hair was now down and she simply looked out of the cell at the dimly lit tent and sighed. The opening to the tent opened, revealing blinding lights to her, Darius walked in and looked her up and down before throwing her a piece of bread. She clumsily caught it and looked at him.

"It's not poisoned, if I wanted you killed, I would have done so." He did have a point there and so she slowly chewed her way through the piece of bread.

"So you have teleportation magic too." Lux ignored him and kept eating. Teleportation magic is probably one of the most consuming spell there is, mentally and physically. Suddenly she heard the cell door open and looked at the man standing in front of her. He harshly grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground. Lux whimpered and dropped the bread.

"I don't like being ignored." She remained silent as she looked at his chest. He threw her to the back of the cell, her body hitting the bars before falling back down. She groaned, but was too exhausted to consider moving, so she just lay there. She closed her eyes and let darkness follow. Darius looked back at her hoping he hadn't been too violent with her, after all the commander does want her in one piece. She was fast asleep, a single thought rushed through his head...She was Garen's beloved sister, he slammed his hand on the table, to think she was related to that thing made Darius absolutely furious. He stormed out of the tent leaving a young boy by the name of Tommy watch over her.

Garen woke up feeling his whole body clench in hurt, looking around he saw that this place looked quite familiar, his memory was still fuzzy but he seemed to be partially healed, he was known to be one of the fastest healer in all of Demacia. His body could heal up to 3x the average person. His wounds didn't look that bad, how long had it been? He didn't know. All he knew is that he had to go find his fellow Demacians. He pulled his body upwards using the help of a sturdy branch. These trees are quite low, he thought, until a certain memory popped in his head. He used to play here with his sister when they were younger. He was close to a Demacian city, for that he was thankful. He rushed off to the city as fast as he could until he reached the gates, the two guards saluted him and let him in. He looked around almost desperate, he was missing something...important. A group of soldiers who were patrolling the city ran up to him with complete worry in their eyes.

"Captain Garen, you're okay, oh thank goodness."

"What makes you say that."

"You were badly injured in battle and we thought you were gone for good when Noxus surrounded you and lady Lux." One started.

"Then we saw a bright flash and the next second Lux was taken away, alone, so we thought she used her magic to get you to safety." Everything ran through his head like a wildfire, his beloved sister had been taken by Noxus, for his sake. And these wondering baboons didn't do anything to save her, and here they were simply patrolling the city. He sneered pushing past them, no one had ever seen Garen look so deadly in their entire lives. Anyone he came across immediately let him through. He stormed though the halls of the imperial palace (lets just call it that alright) opening the door to the barracks where he found dozens of soldiers. He cleared his throat and the whole room went quiet. He walked through the room halting at his most trusted soldier, bending down he whispered in his ear, "Get all the men ready, we are heading out to go rescue my sister." The soldier nodded as Garen simply walked away, earning a few curious glances his way. He didn't even know where his sister was, it could take days until he found her, even weeks, he just hoped that it wasn't too late. Everyone knew he would be furious of the news and would send out a rescue party to go save his sister. He slammed the door to his room shut and punched a hole through the wall. If Darius left a single injury on his little sister he would pay dearly.

Lux hadn't seen Darius in a few days, for that she was quite thankful. She would admit that he was indeed intimidating. Instead a boy named Tommy was replacing Darius, he was young and full of energy. He treated her like a normal person and not the Lady of Luminosity, she had grown a warm liking to him. They would talk for hours about books and a bunch of other random topics. He would also give her part of his meal if she didn't have enough to eat. Everynight he would sing lullabies to her with great embarrassment, but they both enjoyed it. In the morning she woke up with a bright smile and looked towards Tommy. her smile quickly faded as she saw Darius. She looked away from him and curled up in a ball.

"I have to replace that brat since he was sent off to the fields, he probably won't even last an hour out there." He sneered. Lux kept silent, she might never see Tommy again, he might have been a part of Noxus, but he was different.

"Talk to me." She slowly shook her head, refusing to look in his direction. She heard the door to her cell open and immediately stiffened up. She heard it close again and looked to see Darius sitting in front of her. His eyes glared at her, she swiftly looked away again.

"Am I that scary?" Without looking at him Lux nodded. Moments of silence later, Darius got up and left. She was surprised he hadn't hit her or worse. She stayed curled up like that for the next twenty minutes. She hoped Garen was alright, of course he was, he was the might of Demacia. The sound of metal echoed thought the cell and she looked up to see Darius, this time with two trays of food. He opened her cell and closed it again, once again sitting himself in front of her. He set down the tray of food in front of her and then set his own in front of himself.

"Eat." She looked at the food, she honestly wasn't in the mood for eating but she did anyway. Darius noticed how she was picking at her food, but still eating little bites.

"Not hungry?" She nodded once more. He took her tray of food and devoured it, within seconds all the food was gone, "It's bad to waste food ya know!" He had a point and once again she nodded. He grabbed her chin gently and tilted it up towards him, "Why won't you talk?" She stayed silent, until one word came out of her mouth, "Because.."

"Because isn't a good enough reason!" He slammed his fist to the ground which made Lux jump. He looked away, knowing he had already scared her. Within that little minute of regret both of them heard shouts, battle-cries and the sound of metal clashing upon each other. Darius turned to Lux and tied her hands together.

"Hey no!" She desperately tried to kick him, but without the help of magic that proved futile against the macho man. She cursed at him and head butted his chest. He proceeded to blindfold her and tie a rag around her mouth to keep her from talking. Only a humming sound of anger could be understood.

"Calm down woman," he tossed her over his shoulder, grabbing his axe and making his way out of the tent. To be expected, Demacia was raiding their camp. Perfect timing since they sent off half of their troops. Darius knew this would be a losing battle, well he was sure he could tun it around, but his first priority was Lux. If he did turn this fight around, they would probably execute Lux anyway. So instead he made out for the woods abandoning the remainder of the camp. There was nothing so great about returning to Noxus, Swain had been killed. (bear with me here :3) Noxus had gone back to its weakened state and being part of them almost made it unbearable for him. Picking fights they couldn't win and sending men out just to be massacred. He spotted Garen in the distance fighting off all of his men, anger was obvious in his facial expression. After running into the deep ends of the woods he set Lux down on a very uncomfortable looking trunk. He undid the blindfold along with removing the rag. He then removed the tie that was around her wrists and looked at her sternly.

"No misbehaving." She nodded, but of course she had other plans. The second he turned his back on her she sprinted as fast as she could in the other direction. Darius sighed to himself, he liked her a lot better when she was tied up and silent. He dashed after her, after all she didn't exactly work out much. He easily caught up to her and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. She squirmed and thrashed in every direction until he glared at her. She stopped and stared into his eyes, he was intimidating but there was also something else. He sighed and scowled at her, "What did I say about misbehaving? Doesn't matter." He stood up and grabbed her wrist forcing her up at the same time. During that charade none of them had realized the little growling sound in the background. Darius looked up ready to fight any man. To his dissatisfaction, it was a mere bear, a big one but still. The bear looked at Lux who had was gaping at the bear. Darius grabbed her small wait and pulled her towards him. She was crushed against his massive body as he parried the bear with his axe. He twirled around the bear and striked with mighty force, the bear's head came clean off and Darius smirked. He looked down at Lux who had her eyes closed, "How long ya gonna keep your eyes closed? It's already dead." He then noticed he was crushing her, he retracted his arm and let her breathe.

"Why didn't you tell me I was crushing you?"

"You were busy," she simply replied with a snarky tone. Darius slid down a tree and sighed looking at the little Lux sitting in front of him. He smirked to himself as he wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Holding you"

"In the name of Demacia I will punish yo-" He cut her off by poking her side, she let out a girly squeal and he burst out laughing. Lux felt extremely violated in that moment and slapped him. For some reason though, that caused him to laugh even more.

"Find him and that little whore magician." Lux felt hurt being called that but she swallowed her pride and took the blow. Darius got up from his sitting position making Lux stumble backwards. He grabbed his axe and let himself be seen by the little squad of soldiers.

"There you are Darius~" One of the men said, he was obviously hiding a dagger behind his back.

"She isn't a whore."

"What ar-" Darius' axe came swinging down on the soldier severing his head from his body. He bumped into the man in front of him letting his dagger pierce through his stomach.

"You think that little thing is going hurt me, it tickles." He said upper cutting another soldier and planting his axe in another soldier's body. One of the men lunged at Lux who hit him with a good sized stick. He stumbled backwards pulling out his sword, he grinned at the little magician and told her to give him her best shot, and she did. Hit him square in the face with all her might. He wailed like a little child as Darius smirked a her, "That's my girl." Lux turned red at his comment and looked away. Darius finished off all of the Noxians and smiled, he felt a presence and swiftly turned around to be greeted by an assassin. Lux was quicker than he was and hit him with the stick. The bandit flinched and kicked Lux away, she hit the tree and groaned. That gave enough time for Darius to grab the man's small neck and snap it. After all of that Darius kneeled down to Lux,

"You alright?"

"You underestimate the power of Demacia." He bumped his forehead against her and spoke, "This isn't about underestimation, I'm checking if you're all right. Stop acting like your brother its gross." He sneered. Lux remembered all the times Garen would yell 'Demacia!' 'Don't underestimate the power of Demacia!' She pouted and looked at the ground. Darius sighed, "Thank you for saving me though, even though you're my prisoner.."

"Like I would save the liked of you!" Lux defended herself. Darius flicked her forehead and then kissed it.

"Stubborn little brat." He whispered in her ear, Lux was completely red at this point and speechless. He smirked at his victory and chuckled.

"What's so funny..."

"Why so silent, aren't you going to scold me about how proud and mighty you are?"

"Well..umm..I-"

"Or is it that you can't?" He teased her.

"Darius..I will hex you into tomorrow if-"

"If what?" He got even closer.

"Too..close."

"What was that?" He lips were centimetres away from hers. Before she could respond he gave her a quick peck on her nose and burst out laughing.

"Ah that was wonderful, Proud little magician is nervous." Lux pushed him away and glared at him. She jumped him and started throwing punches, which made Darius laugh even more, "Don't get me wrong it's cute."

"I DON'T GET YOU!" She yelled hitting him. To which he responded with a smile.

 **Ya, sorry if Darius is out of character ha..ha..ha LOOK OVER THERE, ITS A FLYING PIG THAT'S SHITTING RAINBOWS *ninja rolls under the couch*  
Sorry for any typos btw XD**


	10. Bard x Sona

It was a usual day in Ionia, the sky was blue and the sun was bright. There was something alluring, and unusual, almost..magical. The wandering caretaker Bard made his entrance into the forest. Surprisingly, it was as though the animals where charmed by his gentle personality. His meeps danced around the place, amusing the little animals. He smiled as the animals chirped around the forest with obvious pleasure in their adorable squeals. Sona smiled at her adoptive mother as she poked her egg open.

"Sona are you nervous?" She shook her head and grabbed the pen she always kept strapped to her etwahl. She walked over to the counter of the kitchen and grabbed a sheet of paper from the stack and walked back over. She sat back down writing gracefully on the sheet of paper. She handed the paper to her mother for her to read. She looked over it, back at Sona and smiled.

"You're feeling a mysterious presence around?" Sona nodded furiously and smiled at her mother. Her eyes grew stern as they looked at Sona, "Is it a bad presence?" Sona shook her head, indicating a no. The musical girl made her way out the door after finishing her meal. She bid her mother goodbye and left to go perform to her audience. She walked through the forest hearing some notes of music, but they felt so different. She responded to the notes with her own as she skipped through the forest. She got a little jumpy as she thought she saw a figure swoosh by her, but she concluded it was just her imagination. When she finally arrived on stage she seated herself on the comfortable looking bench and started playing to her heart's content. The sound swirled into the air, running through people's heart and clearing them of all stress. Everyone felt as light as a feather while enjoying Sona's beautiful melody. After a 45 minute performance she smiled and bowed to her audience, they all clapped furiously and some sent out a whistle. No matter how much Sona tried, she was still shy and embarrassed to be praised so much. Although, when she starts playing, all of that went away and all her emotions were convey into her melody. She fled the concert hall full of joy and skipped through the forest, she saw some animals following her and smiled. She twirled and sat herself down on a log. She played a beautiful tune for the animals, that seemed to really enjoy it. She heard a mysterious beautiful note behind her, she swiftly turned around to see a big fluffy man with little yellow creatures. They would pop into objects creating beautiful noises and then respawn out of thin air. Sona was truly fascinated by this and gaped at the mysterious creature. He sat himself next to Sona grabbing one of his meeps and handing it to Sona. She smiled and poked the meep, she didn't know what to expect, and the little yellow creature popped. The sound echoed through the forest as Sona's eyes widened. She started freaking out, thinking she killed the little creature forgetting that they came back. Bard tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the sky. The little meep popped out of the sky through the faintest portal and jumped down, back into Sona's lap. Sona was completely mesmerized and stared at Bard in amazement. He indicated for her to play a tune, and she did. Her fingers gracefully moved across the strings of the etwahl, emitting a gorgeous melody. Bard already caught up in the moment took his meeps, and started to make music with her. Both had a wide smiled spread across their faces as the animals danced.

The sky started to become a nice tint of orange as Sona realized it was going to be dark soon. Bard understood that she had to go and settled to escort her out of the woods. They walked peacefully next to each other as the little meeps kept popping themselves to make music. The whole concept made Sona giggle, sadly no voice would ever come out. They soon reached the entrance of the forest as Bard bowed a goodbye to her. Sona quickly turned around and played a little note. Bard on the other hand could understand Sona through the emotion she put behind her music. The melodic maiden was asking if they would ever meet again, he nodded and pointed to the forest. She smiled and nodded back. He reached into the depth of her mind and whispered, "Have a good night." Once again Sona was delighted that she had met this beautiful creature who was in a way like..her.

The next morning Sona rushed out of her room, and into the kitchen. She prepared a good meal for two and scanned to make sure everything was there.

"Oh Sona, who do you have a date with?" She turned red at her mother's comment and did a big X in the air. "Ah, so it's not a date?" Sona nodded and indicated to her etwahl. "A musical date?" She shrugged and her mother nodded in victory. She turned around and wiped a tear, "Oh, my little baby is growing up so fast." She saw her mother weeping cheerful tears and hugged Sona. She frowned at her mother's actions and sighed. Dramatic as always. She gently tapped her mother's shoulder to tell her it was time to let go, and she did. She laughed nervously and apologized. Sona zipped out the door with her instrument and headed to the woods. In all her excitement Sona was not paying attention as she tripped over a root, she came tumbling down and hit the ground. If she could make sound, it would be a groan right now. She looked over at the picnic basket she had prepared, the food was all over the ground and smothered with dirt. Tears quickly filled up her eyes as all her hard work came tumbling down into pieces. She felt a soft furry finger wipe away her tears, she looked up to see Bard. He smiled as he helped her up and cleaned off the dirt. He picked up the food and cleaned it of all the dirt. He looked inside the basket to find some clean sandwiches and gave them to Sona. Bard on the other hand ate the ones that had fallen. He had travelled nearly everywhere and everywhere was always something weirdly edible, dirt wasn't going to kill him. Sona freaked out as bard ate the dirt filled sandwich, she tried to stop him but bard twirled around her and kept eating it, all the while smiling at how good she was at making food. "This is what humans call a sandwich?" He spoke inside her mind. She nodded, "Wonderful." Sona's heart grew warm and she settled down understanding that he was ok with it. The few sandwiches left on the floor were left for the animals to clean up. Delightfully, they did, all of it. They chirped happily as their little tummies were now content, Sona backed up their happiness with a beautiful melody. Bard laughed as he wiped the mayo off Sona's nose. She turned a bright red color and wiped her nose out of embarrassment. Sona suddenly got a superb idea. Today she was suppose to perform, but she thought she could visit Bard a little before that, now she had made up her mind to bring him along. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the concert hall. She entered the backstage area where she did her make-up and touched up Bard a bit. She looked him up and down and browsed through the endless supply of clothes they had. She selected a very gentlemen like costume for him and handed it to him. She pointed to what looked like a changing room and off he went. Sona was jumping up and down waiting for him to finish putting on the costume. Finally, he came out of the little room and looked at Sona, almost blushing. Bard looked so cute in that, Sona internally squealed like a fan girl and nodded with a big smile. It was just a normal suit and tie, but damn did he look adorable in that. She gave bard a big hug and hurried him off to the stage. She put down an extra stool for Bard to sit on as she made herself comfortable. The crowd was whispering, wondering who this mysterious creature was. Sona put up her etwahl as Bard summoned his meeps. he could tell that Sona would want him to follow her lead, and obey he shall. She started off beautifully as bard added extra effects to her melody, making it beyond magical. The crowd was so captivated, not one sound was made apart from the beautiful music. When they both finished the hall was completely silent until one person started clapping, then all the others joined in. Bard felt his nerves come back as his faced turned red and he bowed following Sona's bow. He felt warm on the inside having so many people applause and cheer. He turned to Sona with a big smile, which she in return also smiled.

After the concert Sona and Bard walk back into the forest as Bard expresses his love for Sona with his meeps. They made magical noises, but in the music language this meant, love. Sona held up her etwahl and smiled as she responded with the same lovely tune. The two exchanged their feelings of love through music and smiled at each other. As they reached the entrance of the forest Bard bowed but Sona wouldn't have it. She forcefully grabbed Bard's arm and dragged him to her home. She entered and her mother stared at Bard, both in surprise and amazement. She saw that they were holding hands and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wandering Caretaker." Bard stared at the woman, she knew who he was? but how?

"A woman never reveals her secrets, and you should keep your mind private, fufufufufu. Oh Sona what am I going to do with you?" her mother chuckled and kissed her forehead. She looked over at bard and mouthed, take good care of her for me, wont you? Bard nodded his head with a peaceful look in his eyes. Was this what he had been searching for his whole life? He looked at Sona, she was smiling beyond happiness, and for once he thought, Indeed it was. Sona looked back at him and smiled.

 **Wow writing this was actually a lot of fun and omfg I can't stop smiling XD somebody please call 911. This was a really peaceful one shot to write and honestly right now I am very pleased. Leave a comment my baby pandas and tell me how I did. Until next time! FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!**


	11. Yasuo x Riven

"For the fourth time already, It wasn't me, please I'm begging you to believe me."

"Don't listen to his foolish words, kill him." I glared at the Ionian soldiers, how foolish could they be, believing I was the one to kill my beloved master. I kill them or they kill me, they don't stand a chance against me though.

"Fine, then you'll pay for your foolishness, with your life." I stood up gripping my sword, the wind is on my side. Within seconds the three men were on the floor, dead.

"I will avenge my master, even if I must kill my own kin." I knew I should have stayed by my master's side, no this isn't my fault. Yes, the one at fault here is Noxus!

"Ahhh!" I heard a woman's battle cry and rushed towards the cry. I stood behind the tree, the wind hiding my presence.  
Her silver hair danced around in the moonlight as she twirled around her enemies, striking them down one by one. Her technique seemed familiar, that was when he recognized her technique, wind slash. She had finally finished all of the noxian men and took a deep breath wiping the sweat off her forehead. He looked at her, examining her, he completely forgot that he was supposed to be hiding his presence and walked out from the shadows. Their eyes met and he could see the hate, the regret and of course the sadness. He felt the presence of his brother coming closer and closer, she was the enemy, yet not the enemy at the same time. His mind was confused, Yone dashed out from the shadows sword at the ready, heading straight for Riven.

He parried his brother with his own sword, still unsheathed he looked at the indifferent girl behind him, she did not move nor did she take another glance at him. Yasuo kicked his brother sending him flying backwards, Yone stumbled back but managed to catch himself with his knees and stood back up.

"So now you decide to defend a warrior from Noxus."

"Whatever you may think is none of my concern anymore, Yone."

"I know I am no match for you, but I will do everything in my power to avenge our master."

"As will I, brother." Both bound to the code of honor they took five steps away from each other and withdrew their swords. Riven sat under a tree, whoever would win this fight would be the one to kill her, she did not care anymore. She was ready. Yone knew exactly the outcome of this battle, and in just one swift motion Yone found himself on the ground, gasping for air. Yasuo finally realizing what he had done rushed over to his brother.

"I.." No matter how much he wanted to apologize, he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Yone took his brother's hand into his and signaled for him to lean down. He did as Yone wanted, "Yone?"

"The person..who killed..our master..used a wind technique..I'm sorry Yasuo." Yone squeezed his brother's hand one last time before letting the darkness take him away. His puddle of blood did not matter anymore. Thoughts, feelings, memories all rushed to Yasuo's head and he looked back at Riven who silently sat under a tree. His glare was murderous and full of bloodlust. He picked up his brother's sword, ready to avenge both his master and his brother.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"So what of it, I followed my orders just as you followed yours."

"You abandoned your men, you-"

"Oh shut up will you, everyone has a reason for doing the things they do." He walked up to her, his sword just inches away from her neck.

"You killed my master!" Riven nodded and looked away gently closing her eyes, she was ready.

"Just end this nightmare..please.." Yasuo suddenly lost all of his confidence instead it was replaced by hesitation and guilt. Why was he feeling guilt? She had killed his beloved master and the reason why he was in this current situation.

"Just kill me already!" Riven screamed almost desperate for him to take her life. Yasuo sighed and withdrew his sword from the nape of her neck and turned around to be faced by a dozen Ionian soldiers.

"She was the one who killed him, not me!"

"Why should-"

"I indeed was the one who killed his master, you can let him go, he's innocent." One of the men chuckled as his eyes laid upon Yone's dead body surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

"A two for one, we kill Yasuo and take a Noxus leader hostage." Yasuo dropped his sword falling to his knees, he hadn't meant to kill Yone. He hadn't noticed Riven standing up and walking past him, his sword dragging behind her. She yelled as she swung her sword at one soldier, he easily side stepped it and kicked Riven down. She glared up at the man and with her remaining strength gripped her sword, swinging it with all her might. She killed two soldiers almost splitting them in half, the blood rushed out of their body, some making its way onto Riven's face. She kicked one man where the sun doesn't shine and drove her sword into his back, immediately killing him. While trying to get her sword out from the man the others were ready to strike her down. Yasuo parried one hit and sent another one back with his wind wall.

"Stupid wind.." Riven mumbled, she gripped her sword once more and twirled around her enemies stopping to attack someone every so few twirl, she then let the ki from her sword burst out, creating a small shockwave leaving the enemies stunned. She dashed forward and parried one hit jumping up into the air, her sword glowed a bright green before she did one last wind slash. The second the sword hit the ground it shattered along with all her enemies. She fell flat on her stomach, she felt weak as she stared at her now shattered sword. Her hair gently settled on her back as her hair tie broke in half and fell to the floor. Yasuo walked over to her and kneeled beside her, "Why?"

"You didn't deserve to die, north of here you will find an institution, there you will live a better life, it's already too late for you here."

"Then come with me?!" For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to kill her, deep down he still felt hatred but he couldn't. She was just like him, betrayed. She let out an almost inaudible chuckle and denied his offer.

"If I can find a better life then so can you.."

"No one can help me, and I don't want help! I just want to die god damn it, why do you have to be so persistent?! I just want to die!"

"I won't have a downie traveling with me!" He gripped the tie he had in his hair and tied her hair in a bun. He puts one arm under her thighs wanting to lift her up but instead got jabbed with the handle of her broken sword.

"Stop that!" She glared at him, "What do you not understand about I don't want to live anymore you god damn bastard!" This time, she turned around her broken sword which still contained a sharpened piece of metal and started jabbing it at Yasuo.

"You're gonna hurt someone with that." He gripped her hand and forcefully removed the broken sword from her hands. He throws it aside looking into her eyes. To his surprise, she started crying calling him all sorts of insults. He finally manged to get her on his back and started walking north.

"For the love of-Stop kicking me!" Riven pulled on his hair and he grunted. "Just because I have long hair doesn't mean you have to go ahead and pull it either. Immature little brat!" Riven laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Why didn't you just kill me."

"It didn't feel right to kill you..so I didn't."

"What are you going to do when we get there?"

"Well someone has to watch over you..since you- you know what nevermind."

"What is that supposed to mean..."

"Fixing each other." He mumbled.

"I don't need fixing, I'm already broken."

"Then give me a chance to fix you?"

"Like I would do th-"

"Please.." He interrupted her.

"Whatever." Riven felt oddly comfortable with his weird kindness, she could grow used to it.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try." She whispered.

"See that's one step closer!"

"Just keep walking.." Riven hissed at him.

 **Ok ya this one is definitely short but I hope you still enjoy it :D**  
 **Its like 2 am so please don't be mad at me for any typos x.x ty and I love you guys 3**  
 **Next one will be *drumroll* To be continued..**

 **Sorry for any typos it's really late and I'm tired!**


	12. Ahri x Wukong

"Ugh, men.." Ahri groaned as she kicked the alley wall. She couldn't take it anymore, the more she didn't take human souls the more she suffered but the more she did, the more she felt disgusted with herself. She knew she wasn't taking the souls of innocent humans but, all the memories and pain were embedded into her.

"Hey there honey, wanna tag along with me I'll show you a fine time." Ahri face swiftly turned into the direction of the man with a deadly glare. She let her true self-reveal and approached the frightened male. She put a finger to his chest and slowly dragged it up until it reached his chin. She whispered some strange words to the human and stared deeply into his soul, slowly sucking it out of him. By the end of it, the male dropped to the floor along with Ahri. The man was half alive while Ahri covered her mouth in a desperate attempt not to throw up. She got on her feet gripping her hair in frustration, she wanted to escape all these memories and live in serenity. The humans she detested so much, yet envied so much, she wanted to be one. No matter how many souls she took she never felt complete and regret slowly washed over her. She didn't even bother to transform into her human form as she dashed out of the alley and headed straight out of the village. She ran until she could no more, she wanted to escape reality as much as possible. She stopped in the middle of a clearing to catch her breath when a voice interrupted her.

"What is it you seek?" She looked behind to see a strange man dressed in grey and golden yellow clothes, his beard was long but tied multiple times. She looked up to his face to see it covered by something she had never seen before but could tell it had 7 eyes. She stayed silent not exactly sure what she should do. Master Yi leaned down in an attempt to help her up but to his surprise, the fox girl quickly got to her feet pouncing away from him.

"Stay away from me!"

"And why may that be?"

"Because I-I'll kill you!" She mentally cursed at herself for saying something so pathetic yet it was true. She heard the man chuckle and she eased up a tiny bit.

"My name is Yi and you?"

"Ahri.."

"I can tell what's troubling you, and I just happen to know someone quite familiar to you."

"You do?!"

"Yes, he's like you, a magical creature." Her ears perked up, someone else like her. At this point, Ahri was pretty desperate and thought no harm could come from such a wise looking man with such a composed atmosphere. She decided against her brain and sided with her gut feeling that was punching her to go. She nodded her head and relaxed her body letting her tails fall down, showing that she was not on the offensive.

"I must warn you though, it is quite the walk away."

"I'm okay with that." She responded following the person proclaiming himself as Yi.

After a few hours of walking and potentially running, they finally made it.

"Wu!" Yi yelled in an attempt to get Wu to jump down from the trees. The monkey peered down at the quite attractive fox and decided to jump. He landed right in front of her earning an accidental punch. Wu stumbled backwards catching himself with his staff before falling and staring at the fox in awe.

"Wu that is not how you should act in front of a lady." Ahri blushed and looked at the monkey named Wu, he had this radiating friendly vibe to him. He burst out laughing and apologized to Ahri. She nodded her head while stroking one of her tails. Yi clapped his hand and got both their attention, "So Ahri this is Wu and Wu this is Ahri, now then both of you lack something extremely important, so, I will teach you to accept yourselves the way you are."

"I'm able to become a human already, though." Ahri stated.

"Yet your purpose is pointless and never ending." Ahri was left speechless at Yi's comment and decided to keep to herself. "I will leave the introductions to you two then, go for it."

"Umm I'm Ahri and I'm a nine tailed fox."

"I'm Wukong and I'm the monkey king! Nice to meetcha!" Yi facepalmed at how vague both of them were.

"Alright then.." Yi started, "Why don't we try something else, both of you go sit over there." Wu and Ahri made their way over to a mossy log and sat on it. Ahri felt slightly uncomfortable as the moss made contact with her tails and she cringed.

"So let us get this-Wu stop playing with the moss." Wu quickly stopped fidgeting with the moss and sat straight up looking 100% serious. Ahri giggled at his actions and he laughed back while rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. Ahri raised her hand and Yi nodded. "So how did you two meet?"

"I was looking for someone worth the fight, no one had ever beaten me before, but Yi did." Ahri took a look at Yi and he did look strong but on second hand Wu looked pretty muscular apart from his over friendly attitude.

Both of them had zoned out everything that Yi had said as they were too busy playing footsies with their tails, Ahri obviously winning each time.

"That's not fair you've got nine of them." Wukong whined, "and they're way bigger!" He added. Yi suddenly jolted up as he felt something not quite right.

"Alright, you two I have to go attend to some matters, Ahri you're in charge."

"Yes, sir!"

"Huh, why is she in charge?!" Yi frowned at Wu and gave a small sigh, "I think we all know why." Wukong crossed his arms over his chest and looked away obviously hurt. Ahri giggled at this which made Wu peek one eye open down at her, he couldn't help but grin himself.

"Alright I'll be back soon, enjoy yourselves~" Yi walked away leaving two flustered creatures.

"So Ahri, Watcha wanna do?"

"I'm kind of hungry, you?"

"Oh, I know of some great berries that grown near here, follow me!"

"Oki." Ahri nodded and sat up following the loud monkey. Soon they came up to a tall tree with delicious looking berries on it. Wukong steadied his staff on the ground and jumped on top of it, he grabbed a handful of berries and jumped back down in front of Ahri. She cupped her hands shaping them like a bowl and let Wukong pour the berries into her hands. She smiled while looking at the delicious red berries. She popped one into her mouth and grinned. They were perfect, plump and red and completely ripe. "Wu these are so good!"

"If you eat too many you'll become a fat fox." Wu stated.

"Shut your mouth!" Ahri punched him playfully, she accidentally dropped a few berries on the floor, before she could pick them up a rabbit did. It ran away at full speed making Ahri chase it down. The rabbit looked back at her and smiled squealing, Ahri was a magical creature so she could understand what the little white fur ball was saying.

"It's on little guy!" She chased down the rabbit while Wu struggled to chase after her while trying not to drop all the berries he was hauling with him. Ahri felt a dangerous presence up ahead and leap over the rabbit, catching it in mid-air. She saw two red eyes glare at her from the deepness of the jungle. The beast charged at Ahri and she easily succeeded to dodge, she planted herself firmly on the branch and watched the beast from high above.

"What is that thing?" She mumbled. The beast then rammed his head against the tree making Ahri lose balance and fall over. She managed to wrap two tails around the branch and securely get back on it, after that she jumped off the tree and used the monster's head to propel herself even higher. She summoned her fox's fire and launched it at the beast. The beats backhanded Ahri's fire and quickly used his other paw to strike her in mid air. She groaned as hit the floor, after bouncing once she did a backflip and steadied herself on the ground. Her inner fox started coming out as she dug her fingernails into the dirt, her eyes changed into another color and her tails swung around with a deadly intent. Suddenly Wukong leaped out from the jungle and smashed the back of the beast's face with his staff. The beast howled in pain as it struck Wu to the ground, the beast came in for a second attack but Wukong quickly dodge and rolled away to safety, he looked at Ahri and gulped when he saw the look in her eyes. Wukong looked at his stomach, it had four deep wounds and was dripping blood everywhere. Ahri noticed this and her fox spirit unleashed completely, she summoned two orbs into each of her hands and propelled them at the monster, it wasn't expecting the attack as it pierced right through his abdomen and shoulder. Ahri quickly dashed to the beast's side and jumped in the air, summoning dozens of fox fires. She snapped making the fire rain down on the beast. As expected the beast tried to backhand the fire but this time Ahri made it explode beforehand creating blue smoke. The beast was now blinded and Ahri took this opportunity to dash behind it and she summoned her orb once again, this time the orb pierced right through the creatures head. She dropped back down to the floor releasing her fox spirit and bringing herself back to normal. The beast fell to the ground with a loud thud and Ahri wiped off her shoulders to get rid of any dust. She quickly made her way to Wu and looked over his wound.

"Are you okay?" Ahri asked with evident concern.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle and you?" Ahri shook her head and pressed both her hands against his stomach. Normally she would suck in someone's soul but she could reverse the process, creating a healing charm instead. The energy inside of Ahri slowly left her as it transferred itself into Wukong, soon the wounds closed themselves and left Wukong looking better than ever. Wu cupped one of Ahri's cheeks with his hand, feeling his thumb rub against her cut.

"You got cut.."

"Oh, never noticed, well it's no biggie."

"I guess you're right." Wukong knew that it was no big deal and him acting overly concerned for such a tiny cut would make Ahri frown upon him. He patted her head and kissed her forehead. Ahri flushed red and froze in place.

"Ah, so this is where you two were." Yi shouted, making sure to embarrass them as much as possible. Wu quickly parted from Ahri hiding his lips and Ahri looked at Yi with a completely flushed face while holding her forehead.

"Come on Wu I still need to teach you wuju style."

"Yes Master Yi!" Wu stood up following master Yi but not before looking back and blowing Ahri a kiss.

Im **so sad this chapter was way better...I thought I saved it but I didn't and yeah...had to rewrite most of it D: Anyways hope you enjoyed and see ya next ship~**  
 **PS: Sorry for any typos**


	13. Quinn x Talon

**The best part about writing these is finding the pictures** **lmao :3**

"Caleb, wherever you go I want to go too!" Caleb looked back at Quinn with slight hesitation.

"I-I want to become an assassin.."

"Then I'll become one with you big brother!" Caleb was taken aback by her words, he knew that Quinn would always look up to him, but never did he think she would support him. The next day Caleb packed his bags along with Quinn and they took the road to one of the most refined academies. Before anything, they had to get an education, the money Caleb and Quinn had been saving since they were 7 was finally going to pay off. After paying two years worth of education they finally settled in their different rooms and bid goodbye until tomorrow. After two years of education which is the lowest, you could decide which school to transfer to. Caleb had chosen an assassin school and of course, Quinn would follow. Quinn opened the door to her new room and was greeted by a slightly tall male her size in a purple cloak.

"Yo." Talon greeted the little girl and she nodded.

"I guess were roommates then.." She trailed on.

"Yeah." Quinn set her bag on her bed and rummaged through it to find a few decent notebooks and started arranging her things. The room was simple, two beds on opposite sides on the room with a bookshelf and two desks along with a worn down lantern sitting on the desk. Quinn took out her hair tie and held her hair up in a bun. She started humming an old song that Caleb used to sing to her, it was a legend about a big blue bird that soar through the sky looking for a friend.

"The blue bird," Talon stated. Quinn swiftly turned around to meet Talon's eyes and smiled, "You know it?"

"Ya, I love birds, they can go wherever they want." His eyes stared out the window, looking at the sun go down behind the forest.

"I'm going to learn how to fly and take you with me!" Quinn gave him a toothy grin. He chuckled and flicked her forehead.

"Humans don't fly."

"I know.." The sun finished setting as the darkness slowly overtook the room. Talon turned on the rusty lantern and looked at Quinn who was already in bed flipping the pages of a book.

"Which book is that?" Talon asked with interest.

"It's not really a book but it's a bunch of bird sketches, they look so amazing." At this point, Talon was fully interested in the sketches and tried to peek at the book from time to time. Quinn took note of that and asked if he wanted to look at it with her. Talon and Quinn both threw their pillows to the ground and laid on their stomachs with Talon covering them both with his blanket. He held one side of the book as Quinn held the other side, with Talon occasionally flipping the pages. He heard a faint giggle beside him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Doesn't that bird look funny?"

"Oh, you're right." He chuckled. Both of them heard doors open and close and Talon quickly stood up throwing Quinn's pillow on her bed.

"Quickly pretend you're sleeping." He pushed her on her bed and slid the book under her covers. The door swung open right as he was grabbing his covers and he gulped.

"Why are you out of bed? Show me your hands!" Talon held out hands, shaking slightly. The lady revealed a leather strap from her robes and hit Talon's hand. "ten on each." He gave an occasional groan. Quinn hugged her blanket tightly and shut her eyes, it was her fault. The moment the door closed Quinn jumped out of bed rushing to Talon.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm sorry this is my fault."

"No it was mine, I should have been more careful." She looked at his hands, they were red and starting to swell.

"That old hag.." Quinn commented, strolling to the window to turn off the dim lantern. Her eyes couldn't help but wander to the forest behind the academy. Through the slim cracks in between the trees, she saw a little blue figure that looked like a bird.

"T-Talon.." She waved him over, he quickly stood up from his bed and rushed over to the window, his mouth hung open as he saw what was there.

"The blue bird?"

"Do you..wanna go check it out?" They both stared at each other and nodded, Quinn slipped on her sweater while Talon wrapped his purple cloak around him.

"Remember we have to be very silent." Quin nodded while grabbing the dagger inside of her bag.

"Why do you have a dagger?"

"I wanted to become an assassin with my brother, I know it's a bit silly." Talon's eyes widened and he took hold of both her shoulders.

"Really? That's awesome I want to become an assassin too, check this out." He opened his cloak to reveal an arrangement of blades ready for the using.

"Alright just promise not to kill me with those.." Quinn giggled.

"Same goes for you.." Talon stated. They both shook hands with determined smiles on their faces. Talon opened the door slowly letting is squeak as little as possible, Quinn popped her head through the door crack and peered on both sides, "Clear." Talon nodded as they both stepped out. They had already stuffed their beds to make it seem like they were sleeping but in reality, they were both sneaking out. They both tip-toed to the other side of the hallway. Quinn poked her head out to the side to see if anyone was coming and to her relief no one was coming. She made a mad dash to the other end of the hallways but was quickly stopped by Talon before she could turn. He had a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, he covered her mouth and tried to hide as best as possible within the shadows. That's when Quinn heard the multiple footsteps. She gulped as Talon gently pushed her against the wall covering her with the rest of his cloak. She shivered when she felt his blades glide against her skin. She looked up at him and he held a finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet. Quinn felt a bit uncomfortable being this close to him especially when they could be found out at any moment. To her surprise, the two pairs of footsteps walked by them ignoring the awkward bumpy shadow. Talon smirked when the two teachers turned the other corner and tapped on Quinn's shoulder. They both nodded and ran out the back door into the forest.

"It should be around here somewhere." Quinn looked everywhere even climbing trees to see if it had a nest around.

"Talon took out his blades and signaled for Quinn to stay up there." She jumped from branch to branch examining the area for the blue bird. Everything was silent until a small squawk scared the crap out of her. She slipped off the branch and landed on her butt.

"Ow.."

"Are you okay?" Talon asked rushing to her.

"More importantly, we found the bird!" She smiled pointing in his direction. They both stared at it for a while until Quinn let out some kind of whistle and the bird slowly swooped down in front of them.

"Whose a good boy, yes you are." She said poking his head with her finger. The bird squawked and rubbed itself against her finger.

"He's so cute, I'll name him Valor!"

"That's actually a pretty decent name.."

"Huh? what's that suppose to mean!?"

"Since you're a girl and all that, you might have named it pinky or something.."

"Rude!" She said smacking the back of his head. Sooner or later though they had to leave the bird and return to their room.

"I hope we get to see you again Valor!" She waved at the bird as it squawked back and she smiled.

"I was expecting him to look cooler, though.." Talon said with disappointment as he put his hands in his pockets.

"He's still just a baby sheesh, besides he looked adorable."

"Whatever you say, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Quinn was awoken by one the teachers and asked to follow her, she wondered what it was about. She peeked at Talon's bed and saw him with one eye open staring at her, she gulped but he shooed her away, telling her to get moving. She nodded at him and followed the teacher. She was getting looks of sympathy everywhere she walked, by all of the staffing. She walked into the director's office as the teacher closed the door.

"Your brother was found dead last night, we do not know the cause but are investigating it as we speak right now.." Quinn dropped to her knees, tears flowing out of her eyes. The teacher kneeled beside her trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled slapping the teacher's hand away. She quickly stood up rubbing away her tears and ran out the door back to her room. Talon was surprised by the sudden door slam and looked at Quinn who had her back turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Ya.." Her voice was shaky and he sighed. He watched her fall on her bed and curl up in a ball while sobbing. Most of the day had passed already and she was still in the same position as when Talon left.

"You've been like this all day long, at least eat.." Silence. A vein popped on his head and he jumped on her bed tearing the covers off her.

"I will force feed you if..needed." He looked at her depressed state and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Get off me you're heavy.." She mumbled. Talon sat on the edge of her bed looking at the wall in front of him.

"My brother died." She said in a faint whisper.

"I see." Talon didn't know her brother nor did he ever really meet him, to him it didn't make much of a difference but he did not appreciate Quinn like this.

"I hear they're hosting a funeral this evening are you going to come?"

"No, I'm running away."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's no point in doing this without my brother." Talon wanted to yell at her and tell her she had him but that sounded extremely..well yeah.

"Need any help?"

"No." Even though Quinn denied him any help he was still determined. He snuck into the kitchens that day and packed a good dozen rolls of bread, along with some cheese and a nice jar of water, that he had expertly wrapped. He snuck back into the room and shook Quinn awake.

"I know you didn't want my help but here, I brought you some food for the road...I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

"So this is goodbye?" Talon asked, "I wanted to become your friend."

"You already are my friend." She stated bluntly.

"Will we meet in the future?"

"I hope so..take care Talon." She gave him a hug and so did he, after that emotional moment Quinn left through the window jumping down on the nearest tree. She looked back up and Talon and waved goodbye. She headed towards the funeral grounds and soon enough found Caleb's grave. A familiar little creature sat on top of t squawking viciously.

"Valor.." She kneeled in front of the grave and smiled at the little blue bird. She caressed Caleb's grave and told him all the things she couldn't tell him when he was still alive. After about an hour she stood up and made her way towards Demacia. She would make their dream come true no matter what.

 **-4 years later-**

"Valor stop that!" Valor had grown into a fully matured hunting bird and kept pecking at Quinn's hair.

"You've never acted this way before, why now? We always visit Caleb's grave every year you don't have to be such a bird, gosh." As they got to Caleb's grave Valor jumped off Quinn's shoulder and squawked at the forest.

"What is it?" He swung his neck back and forth telling her to follow.

"I swear if this is one of your dumb games valor I'm going to-" Quinn's words got stuck inside her throat as she looked at the one person who would ever wear such a purple cloak. Talon withdrew his blade from the demacian's corpse and stared at Quinn. He looked away and then back at her, both were speechless until Talon realized she was now a demacian.

"So we struck for opposite sides, that's unlucky."

"Huh..yeah." Quinn was still a bit shaken from this sudden moment.

"Don't give me that face, you were the one who left me behind." He stated.

"I know.."

"Is that Valor?" Quinn looked at the blue bird on her shoulder and nodded.

"Well, he sure has grown, remember me?" Valor squawked and jumped onto his shoulder. Quinn was surprised at him, he was acting like they had spent the past four years together or something.

"So you're part of noxus then?"

"Yeah and I see you're with demacia now." They both stared at each other.

"I guess that means were enemies.." Quinn said.

"I could never kill you even if I tried.." He chuckled faintly.

"Find him!" A voice shouted in the distance. She smiled from his words and answered back, "It was nice meeting you, now go before they catch you, I'll hold them back." Talon took a nice long stare at her and looked back in front of him. He swiftly turned around and grabbed Quinn's wrist, "I'm not losing you again." He said dragging her along with him.

"Hey wait what about.."

"Screw Noxus!" He yelled throwing his badge on the floor, He pulled her to him giving her a tight hug.

"I'm never letting you go ever again. I love you." Quinn was speechless and hugged him back without any hesitation.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her from now on Caleb." He mumbled into the wind while embracing Quinn.

 **Eh...I feel like i kind of rushed this and its not as good as it could be and im kind of dissapointed BUT im way too lazy to rewrite it :v**


	14. Draven x Sona

"Ah what a glorious day indeed, for Draaaaaven to make his appearance." He smirked skillfully twirling his axe in his hands. A soft smile came upon Sona's lips as she looked at the energetic man. If she could pick anyone to be her partner instead it would be Ashe, but she grew accustomed to the greedy man. On the other hand, he could get slightly overwhelming, sometimes...most of the times. Aside from his exasperating personality, he could be amiable when he wanted to, commendable efforts. But of course, that would just raise his ego a little more. Sona chuckled at the roaring male in front of her, who kept taunting the enemy. She gave an apologetic smile towards the duo and they waved it off saying we're used to this. Draven had learned to comprehend Sona a little bit with her music notes. A high note typically meant she was happy and if it was two high notes then she was excited. A low one meant she was saddened by someone or something. A harsh note typically meant she was angry, Draven was astonished at how mean his voiceless support could be.

"Let's go Sona!" The arrogant man hollered, Sona followed close behind him unleashing a powerful note that stunned the duo. Draven followed it up with a few axes and threw down his whirling axes. Sona backed that up with a sharp sound letting Draven pick up the kills. They both stopped in their tracks smiling at each other.

"Good job Drav-I mean Sona," He smirked while patting her head gently. What the two didn't realise was that Rek'sai was coming in full force. Sona looked to her left where the voidling lunged out of the jungle. She pushed Draven back getting caught by Rek'sai's attack. He tumbled backwards, losing grip of his axe and watched as Sona was harshly knocked back against the wall. She fell down to her knees, her etwahl lying on the ground a few meter away from her.

"Sona!" Draven yelled as he picked up his axes and faced Rek'sai. She somehow managed to get up from the vicious strike and ran for her etwahl. Swiftly grabbing it, she made a peaceful note to heal Draven's wounds from the previous battle. Rek'sai scurried onto Draven and went right for the kill. He ducked the attack rolling under Rek'sai and making his way in front of Sona.

"A very nice move by Draven," Draven said with a cocky grin. He threw his axe at Rek'sai who dodged no problem. Sona nudged Draven, indicating that Rek'sai was fed and that they shouldn't mess with her. Right as Draven looked back he got pummelled by Rek'sai sending him bolting into Sona. Both of them went flying backward, Sona as loyal as was hugged Draven tightly, and let herself take the impact.  
She laid unconscious under him as he quickly zipped off her as to not crush her. He threw aside his pride and ego and lifted Sona into his arms. He started running full speed into the jungle, he was planning to make a circle and end up under his turret. Sona was surprisingly lighter than he thought. The boobs alone should be at least fifty pounds, he thought to himself. He made a mad dash for his turret after rounding the corner, Rek'sai following him like an idiot instead of cutting them off.

"Outplayed by Draaaven." He sat down under his turret, catching his breath as he looked at Sona.

"You didn't have to do that, after all, Draven is stronger than you." He sighed while brushing her hair aside. She looked so peaceful.

"Draven only likes Draaaaven as his support, but you can be an exception," He mumbled. Sona shot up as she looked at her surrounding. Draven felt blood rushing up to his cheeks and covered his mouth. Sona grabbed on to both his shoulder with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, but you..knucklehead!" He karate chopped her head. Her face quickly changed expressions as she rubbed her head.

"But t-thank you.." Those words felt weird coming out of his mouth and quickly regretted what he said. Sona gave him a tight hug and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Draaaaven is still the best." He said with pride peeking at her from above, she nodded. Before they knew it the game had ended from his brother, Darius, split pushing like a maniac.

Darius came running to Draven and gave him a firm slap on the back, "What up bro?"

"I was thinking of asking Sona to come over."

"Oh, you have the hots for her 10/10 I approve."

"What do you think will happen?" Darius gave a small sigh and slid his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Listen here, we're talking about Sona, she would never say no to ANYTHING." He said putting an emphasis on anything, Draven blushed a little and then punched his brother.

"Be serious," Draven said clearly annoyed.

"She won't deny you man, c'mon man up." With another hard slap on the back, Darius sent his brother forward to make his first step in life.

"They grow up so fast." He almost shed a tear. His brother looked back at him with a threatening glare but his eyes hinted a small thank you.  
Draven took a deep breath and snuck up on Sona, scaring the living hell out of her. Darius, who was watching from afar facepalmed and gave a sigh, noting that his brother was hopeless. Sona played a calm tune which indicated a question or more precisely, 'Yes?'.

"Draaaven is inviting you to spend time with Draven, you should feel honored." He mentally bashed his head against a wall as he had come out like an asshole, yet again. To his surprise, Sona gave him a gentle smile and nodded. Darius was right this girl is too kind to ever say no. He couldn't help but smile a little but he made sure to hide it.

"Let's go!" He said taking a hold of her hand and dragging her away. As he passed Darius they high fived secretly in terms of manly success. In the end, he had just brought her outside, away from everyone.

"Wanna walk with me?" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Nervous was not in Draven's dictionary hell the only thing in there was Draven: Draaaaven. They walked side by side silently until Sona sneaked her hand onto Draven's and entwined their fingers. He stiffened up a little bit at her actions but at the same time felt warm.

"Draven thinks you're an ok support." Sona's smiled warmed his heart as she knew that it was the closest he would ever get to real compliment in a little while. The moon was slowly covered by the figure of trees as they walked along the path.

"Draven doesn't mind if you hold on to him if you're scared," he barely mumbled. She let go of his hand and linked her arm with his instead. Draven was too tense to notice the small boulder in front of him as he tripped. He quickly let go of Sona as to not drag her down with him. She looked down at him a small o forming her lips. She held her hand out for him to grab, and without hesitation he took it. He pulled her down on top of him and chuckled silently.

"Draven likes you more than he should." He could feel her tiny hands press against his chest as she looked up at him. Before she could, he placed his hand behind her head and pushed her back down against his chest. Slowly he brought up his other arm and wrapped it around her curvy waist giving her a tight hug. The two stayed like that for a while as Draven was too embarrassed to have her look at him. She hugged him back and dug her face into his slightly muscular chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I just really like your music.." This time, he couldn't hold Sona down as she looked up to him and scooted up a little bit, letting her forehead rest against his. he was speechless as her forehead was replaced by her soft lips.

"Draven thinks it's okay for-" He quickly halted himself and chose his words carefully, "I want you to stay by my side." He said the words as himself, Sona smiled and nodded once more. Though she couldn't respond in words, actions could speak for themselves. Sona gently pressed her lips against his, earning a kiss back from a smiling Draven.

 **This may be kinda short but I'm actually really proud of it 3 So, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	15. Sona x Ezreal

Ezreal slammed the book shut and bounced upwards in excitement from his discovery. A smile plastered on his face as he ran out the door not bothering to pick up the chair he pushed down. He found Sona in the courtyard playing with her etwahl. He plopped himself down next to her and opened the book to the page with all the information. Sona peeked at the book with curiosity until a few words processed through her head. She snatched the book from Ezreal and started reading it. Her jaw dropped as she kept reading, her eyes landing on Ezreals. He nodded at her taking the book and tucking it into his bag.

From Sona's pleading eyes he could tell she was dying to come along, he couldn't reject her. It was after all a relic that could get her voice back.  
"I don't know if the relic will work, are you okay with that?" She nodded waving goodbye so that she could get changed. Ezreal told her to meet him back here in an hour. Sona had changed into a pair of shorts, a shirt and a pair of boots. They both met back up after an hour of dwindling around. The excitement on Sona's face was all the more encouraging. Her face drooped a little when they learned how they would be getting to Shurima. She didn't dislike Rek'Sai, but he didn't look comfortable either. After all the preparations had been finished, Ezreal climbed aboard Rek'Sai's back and held on to his weird looking fin. He lent his arm to Sona who didn't hesitate to climb aboard. The voidling made a loud screech before tunneling half his body into the ground leaving the two passengers above. For Ezreal this was the ride of a lifetime, but Sona didn't look too thrilled. After the much-awaited arrival, Sona took no time in getting off and almost puked in the golden sand.  
"Thank you, Rek'Sai!" Ezreal said thrilled to get their journey on the road. Sona managed to mumble thanks before watching the voidling tunnel away.

As excited as Ezreal was he wanted to make this quick, who knows what Azir might do to them if he found out they trespassed in his domain. A roughed up noise interrupted his thoughts as he listened to Sona's ragged up music, it indicated danger. He looked to see the great Shuriman Snake. Now, Azir would honestly hate him. "Sona!" With a sharp note, Sona shielded herself from the harsh bite the snake had to give. He retreated backward regaining his stance and hissed at the two. Ezreal smirked at his mystic shot pierced through the snake's eye sending it on a rampage. He quickly dashed to Sona grabbing her hand and shifting in front of the snake. The snake's tail was barely able to swoop them away. Over that small victory, Ezreal knew that a snake did not need eyes to kill. He looked to Sona and nodded knowing she could take care of herself. Another peaceful note had been heard, and a purple aura surrounded him. Sona felt much more confident in shorts giving her the ability to be agile. While Ezreal made his way around the giant snake, Sona managed to distract the snake with her constant harass. His barrage cut off the snake's tail sending it into a hissing pain; he took that opportunity to go straight for its neck. The bolt of energy sliced through the snake sending it plummeting down into the sand.

"I found our dinner!" He exclaimed. Sona gave him a disgusted frown watching him grill the now dead snake. He stuck a piece of the serpent on a stick and handed it to Sona. She grimaced looking at the weird colored food, doubting that it was even edible. She took a deep breath and gulped before taking a small bite. Her eyes widened as the flavor ran through her mouth. It didn't taste bad at all. He smirked at her with a triumphant look over the well-seasoned serpent. Azir was still going to kill him.

After many hours of searching the scorching desert for the lost city, both came across the ruins of the outskirts. Ezreal was completely stunned the random golden vases laying around with hardened sand houses now obliterated leaving only bits of stone remaining. Half of the city was sunken under the massive desert leaving the other half ruined. It was a great city, but tragedy befalls greatness. They walked through the ruined city examining everything in sight, the deeper they went, the colder it got. Soon enough he found a staircase leading to a flat platform. At the top lay a flat piece of stone with a giant snake engraved into it, more guilt plunged into Ezreal's heart. He ate that snake, he thought. Three small holes could be seen, two where the snake's eyes were and one where his heart laid. This was an entrance to a tomb, and it had already been opened. He looked at the markings surrounding the stones. Sona realized the odd color that the holes held and nudged Ezreal pointing him to them. burst open as he remembered everything he had analyzed in the city. "Those golden vases aren't just decorations; they contain the liquid we need to open this tomb. Any raider would look at them a frown because they are worth nothing, anyone can tell those had been painted. On top of that, the snake was guarding the city." Sona nodded in agreement running down the stairs with Ezreal. They both split up collecting two vases each and making their way back to the stone table. All four vases were opened to reveal red, blue, black and golden blood. He poured each liquid into their appropriate hole and stepped back waiting. There was a small rumble as the stone moved itself revealing stairs.

"Too easy," he chuckled. They took their time going down the steep stairs making sure not to slip in the process. The area was damp, and you could feel the faint breeze brush against your skin. As they came to the bottom of the stairs. Ezreal squealed in delight at the sight of the treasure. The room was filled with dusty artifacts and pieces of gold laying everywhere. Ezreal had no real need for the money but a certain artifact stuck to him. He let out another squeal making Sona question his masculinity. After telling himself numerous times that Azir wouldn't mind, he shoved the little statue in his bag and cleared his throat.

"Another puzzle," Ezreal mumbled stepping around the two pressure plates. His hand slid against the dusty surface. The air, sprinting from his chest as he realized what had to be done. Sona had beat him to it as she picked up a mummified fist that had been painted gold, it wasn't worth any value unlike all the other artifacts in the room, but it did hold the symbol of strength and power. She gently placed it on the pressure plate watching it descend. The floor rumbled shaking the room and moving the dust around revealing an open doorway. Ezreal smiled high fiving the sweet girl in front of him. As they step into the chamber both their faces widened, if they thought the room from before looked amazing, this one was mind blowing. There were not as many treasures as before but the room help a captive scent and power that would keep to one's heart. The royalty that stood in the room, so much power could be felt running through the veins of the walls, as it was...alive.

Ezreal closed his jaw and took out the book he had shoved in his bag. He opened to the correct page showing Sona what they were looking for. She nodded getting right to searching. They moved objects around desperately trying to find it in the pile of golden junk. There it laid under a golden plate with the Shuriman symbol on it. He gently picked it up ushering Sona over. They both smiled looking at the precious item, within seconds though the artifact shattered into pieces letting the dust poof into the air before settling down on the cold tomb floors.

His eyes grew wide as the air stopped pumping, he had just failed, not himself, but her. He let the moment sink in knowing that it wasn't over, "Don't worry Sona if someone truly loves you for you like me-I mean the league, as long as you're you it's all that matters." She let out a small giggle at his clutch words, her soft voice resonating inside the tomb, bouncing on every wall like a fairy set loose. Her lips curved upwards letting out the emotions she felt. She had regained her voice from that powder; it didn't shatter it just responded to her.

Fireworks exploded inside of her as she hugged Ezreal not letting him go. A long life dream finally came true, words coming out in beautiful harmony, freezing time itself and letting her voice dominate. She cried a thank you too many times to count as Ezreal hugged her back. She intertwined her fingers through his letting out a soft sigh, "Thank you so much~."


	16. Zed x Syndra

A dark man, one who can only think of power, one who has chosen the wrong path. This one is trespassing, on this cursed land, one with another great evil that wishes nothing more than absolute power. Although, one did not seek to harm the other, rather, an alliance.

Her heels clicked, letting the echo bounce off the protective barrier atop her floating island. She came to a halt staring at the shadow before her. The only word that came to her mind was, kill. She summoned her spheres preparing to kill him. She let out a small giggle, the last time she had killed was her master. The taste of blood that day had felt so, liberating. She danced in place letting her spheres do the work.

The shadow only dodged and parried the spheres with his blade. He gave a quiet sigh before glaring at the purple woman beneath his mask. Syndra let her orbs drop as she realized who he was and why he was here. She dismissed her powers and patted her hair, clearing her throat she smiled, "Zed!" She was beyond excited as she ran up to him and slipped her arms around his, dragging him inside her temple.

They sat down opposite to each other, Syndra pouring the tea in both tea cups. She sat down and sipped her tea elegantly. "Don't you...want more power?" Stated Zed with slight hesitance. Syndra slowly set her tea cup on the table, she crossed her arms staring intently at Zed. "What if I said no," her tone turned malicious as she chuckled at the unfazed man. He chuckled back knowing she was full of lies. "I'll take that as a yes, ready to go?" Syndra smiled. "Oh, Zed, who knew you could be so charming, to ask me out on a date like that," she mused. Its true that she could be crazy sometimes but she was always a fun companion.

Syndra was a great ally, in this case, she hated the world, and the world hated her back. Except him, Zed. She skipped down the steps of the temple, smirking as she tripped on purpose into Zed's arms. He didn't mind one bit as he carried her down the steps of the temple. He knew how she felt about him, but wasn't sure how to act on it. He decided not to be ignorant but not to be suggestive either. At the bottom of the steps, he let Syndra down. She twirled around putting her arms behind her back and smiling at Zed.

He chuckled, no matter how suggestive she could be, she would always remain adorable. As they neared the edge of the floating island, she glanced at him, "How did you get up here?" She questioned gazing down at the distant land. He cleared his throat, "Secrets," he mumbled. She held out her hand waiting for him to take hold of it. He did and down they went. Midway down, Syndra smiled before letting herself float along with Zed. They slowly descended to the ground, once hitting the ground she laced her arm with Zed's as they started walking. "Where is our destination?" She asked. He smiled under his mask, "Ruins." She halted him, a nervous glance crossing her eyes. "W-what if I lose control of my powers and I-" He let his finger trail up her neck and to her lips, quieting her down. He then grabbed her face and squished it making her do a fishy face.

She frowned grabbing his large hands with her own. She removed his mask, and he let her do so, only with her, though. She then squished his face making him do random expressions. She calmed down and her small panic attack had faded. He raised an eyebrow at her slowly grabbing his mask back. He slipped the mask back on smiling to himself. They stopped in front of the rubble, Syndra taking a small breath.

They walked into the depth of the ruins, Syndra clutching her chest in anxiety. Zed awkwardly patted her back before going in first. He roughly searched the area before running into a scroll, mildly covered by dirt and mold. He took the scroll shaking it mid-air, he glanced back at Syndra who looked at him nervously. "See there-" He gasped trying to intake air, but he couldn't. _This scroll my dear boy, this will be mine_. He gagged crumbling to his knees as he threw his mask against the ruin walls. "Zed!" Syndra shouted kneeling down next to him. _"Foul woman, you're getting in my way!"_ This wasn't Zed.

Syndra brought her arms up just in time to block his punch. She looked at him, noticing the dark red eyes under his mask. His eyes are lighter, she said to herself; it was his shadow. He twirled around her releasing his hidden blades as he went right for her neck. Zed screamed inside of himself, trapped and bounded by the shadows of his power. "Don't you dare hurt her you hear me!" He shouted. It resonated inside his body and his response, a cold chuckle. _"Power is all you need, and power is what you shall receive!"_

He felt his body growing numb as Syndra was about to be struck by him. A white bubble of energy wrapped itself around Syndra, rejecting the hidden blades. He swiftly jumped back as he saw a panting Karma and Irelia ready to fight. For once he felt relieved they meddled their nose in his plan. Irelia went full out on Zed, a battle of equal standings as Irelia was just as mobile as him. Their weapons met unleashing a high metal clink from their overbearing strength. Karma kneeled down next to a shaken up Syndra; she saw this as a chance to seal her, but at the same time it wasn't fair. Fairness had nothing to do with this, after all, she was evil. Syndra held on to Karma's shoulder begging for them not to hurt Zed.

"I'm sorry," Karma stated, she focused all the energy in her body into her hands, and they glowed a pure white as she gently pressed her hands against Syndra's chest. She let out a shrill scream begging for the pain to stop. This, however, did not go unoticed by Zed as he broke free from the shadows that bound him inside of himself. "Power is nothing without her!" he shouted at his shadow. He smiled and let Zed take control of his body again. _"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_ _."_ He grabbed Irelia's arm with all his strength and threw her against the ruin walls. The air sprinted out of her lungs, and he plunged his hidden blades into her stomach before knocking her unconscious.

Karma looked up an expression of both shock and fear ran through her as she looked at Syndra, the seal wasn't even close to finishing. She stopped the tie midway evading Zed's incoming attack. She flashed past Zed and picked up Irelia for a tactical retreat. Her partner was the most important priority for now. They both vanished as Zed took a long hard look at a shaking Syndra. This had confirmed his feelings for her. His shadow chuckled inside of him. He kneeled down helping her sit up as she panted for air. He knew that a sealing spell isn't the most comfortable thing. He gently patted her back trying to comfort her.

"You came back," she whispered nuzzling his chest. He had an awkward smile, Zed quickly realized he had thrown his mask aside and cleared his throat, "I wouldn't want you to die on my watch." She smiled leaning against him, "I don't care about power, I just don't want to be alone." She whispered, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her; his eyes, making contact with the scroll. He gave a quiet sigh as he embraced Syndra with one arm, he took a shuriken out of his back pocket and threw it, piercing it.


	17. Oriana x Blitz

Viktor marched down the aisle of cells, his cape billowing behind him. He brought his hand up to his chin taking a sudden halt and looking around. A realization came to him as he lifted a finger in the air like he held the answer to the universe. "Cell number 42 and 65!" He exclaimed taking long strides through the corridor as he stopped in front on the door peering into it. He entered the password into the number pad and watched the cell open. Viktor snapped his fingers; two robots came rolling down the aisle picking up the limp robot. He ushered the robots away, and he strolled down another 20 cells. The robots hadn't come back yet, and he gave a loud sigh pinching his temples before inputting the password.

He carried the female robot In his arms, her top in his right arm and the bottom in his left. He walked through the door of his lab setting down the robot parts inside of the room. He walked out of the door closing it behind him before heading up to his observatory. He had left the robots inside his experimental room. The robots started putting Oriana back together before one rolled her over on her stomach, twisting the crank on her back. The other robot worked inside of blitz repairing wires here and there.

The robot finished fixing up Blitz as he nailed the iron plate back on Blitz's back. The robot awoke, he looked around not knowing what to do. At the same time, the other robot had finished fixing up Oriana. Viktor's prototype robots rolled over to the corner of the room, stacking on top of each other before shutting down. There was only one reason for this experiment; did robots have emotion? Viktor took a seat before pouring himself a cup of oil, and he slowly sipped it watching the two in eagerness. Today was the first day of testing. Oriana and Blitz sat across from each other having a small conversation about what type of oil they use and likeminded.

Viktor gasped as Blitz made a move on Oriana. He settled down as he realized he was only readjusting her crank. His frowned deepened as the two sat in silence staring at the bolt in between the two. Oriana looked at the golden ball in her hand and tossed it gently from hand to hand. Blitz stared at the ball going back and forth before he nudged the bolt in front of them. "I like dancing," Oriana said stopping the bouncing of the ball. Blitz looked up at her, not sure what to reply. In the back of his mind, he came up with a solution and prepared to speak, "I like dancing too." Viktor gave a small chuckled behind the glass and face palmed. "Is that the best you can do- wait I'm the one who created you," he mumbled to himself, feeling the shame crawl up his spine.

"Would you like to dance?" Oriana asked extending her arm towards Blitz. He nodded his large metallic hand grabbing onto her small ones. His other arm detached itself leaving only a thick wire connecting them; the force helped blitz up to his feet. He brushed off the dust he had accumulated on the floor and smiled. Oriana grabbed her sphere and gracefully danced around the room with it. Blitz watched with the emotion of amazement that had been implanted inside of him. Viktor smiled at the dancing female robot. He always found her dancing skills to be unique. She stopped mid step and turned to face Blitz, "Your turn." She said. Blitz felt nervous all of a sudden as he broke out into robotic moves. Ori gently clapped with a smile on her face; she wasn't used to such dancing, but to her, she found it quite 'fun.'

Oriana danced around Blitz, from afar it looked like a crazy mix between graceful dancing and robotic mumbo jumbo. There was no harmony whatsoever, but it had its charm. She took hold of his arm, they intertwined, and then they dance. Viktor smiled appreciating this work of art in front of him. The gentle giant Softly wrapped his arm around the small robot to hold her in place as they danced. They were both smiling even if it was not visible. Their fingers were intertwined, and soon enough, there they were melting into the mystical moment. Their steps joining in perfect harmony as neither of them let go of the other. Each step springing flowers and fireworks to waltz around them. Here it was, the moment that a robot breaks through the shells of outlined emotions, and become a unique individual. They both smiled, their foreheads locking with one another. Emotions burst into spirals of colors inside the two, emitting a dazzling aura only the two shared. Their lips met as they continued to waltz around the room in harmony.


	18. Quinn x Zed

The severed branches cracked under the pressure of her weight. She took long strides, confident, on the outside to say the least. Her mighty falcon circled the air around her, and eyes peeled open. She halted in her tracks looking up at the red man who sat on the branch with not a care in the world. His feet were dangling in the air, he raised a finger up to his chin, observing the demacian hunter. He swiftly takes off jumping from branch to branch.

"Valor!" Quinn shouted catching the bird's attention. He swooped down almost tackling Quinn with his size. The bird flew keeping his eye on the shadow. She had been tasked with capturing Zed. Why? She had no clue, to her it was just another order that must be completed. She dashed through the forest ducking fallen tree trunks and jumping obstacles like no other day. She could see him in the distance, slowly catching up to the swift figure. Unfortunately, her foot found itself in between two branches as she jumped the trunk. She fell head first as her nose crashed against the flooring. She groaned feeling the red liquid pouring out of her nose.

She heard a low rumble behind her and took no time in getting to her feet. She turned on her heel kicking the figure behind her. Before her foot could reach his face he grabbed her ankle and his other hand on her calf. He twisted her leg making her lose balance and fall back down. Every time she tried to get up he would push her back down.

Quinn's face turned red in rage as she took out a slender rigid wire, with all her might it wrapped around Zed's leg. This caught him off guard as the girl tugged on it with all her might, sending him toppling over. He fell with a loud thud, and the air sprinted out of his chest. She jumped him, her body doing a full twist ready to punch him with all she had.

She quickly regretted that decision after she struck the hard metal of his mask. He chuckled swiftly sitting up and throwing the bird girl off him. He got up looking at her pathetic state, and she was covered in mud and leaves, her nose bloody and her hand scrapped. "Your bird is over there," He pointed in the direction he was running off last. She still had one hand left. She weakly got up leaning against the tree. He gave a small sigh at how reckless this girl could be. She charged at him with anger, her punch never connecting. Zed stepped aside letting her hand graze the wind and he lightly pushed on her back, making her fall flatly on her stomach.

This had become a repeated nature over the course of the next few days. She knew she was no match for him, but Quinn couldn't bring herself to tell Jarvin that she had failed. Just the image of that sent the determination to her soul. She wasn't done yet, even if he treated her like a puppy always pushing her down and using her attacks against her. Today she would make him eat dust. The one she had been eating for the past five days. Valor was exhausted and passed out near Quinn. She took off a layer of clothing and wrapped it around Valor. Quinn silently saluted the bird for its hard work before heading back into the fray. She was angry, full of determination and burning passion to fight him again.

This may have been a tough mission, but it was a challenging one, and this would not be over until she said so herself. She huffed out small breaths of anger, now to find him was a different issue. She heard a few arrogant voices deeper in the forest. Zed watched from above as her face turned into a frown. She hid behind trees slowly making her way closer to the group of what she presumed to be hunters. She watched them like a hawk, observing them and in taking every bit of information they had to offer. They had no business within this forest, and she would make sure that they understood with every bone in their body.

She stepped out from behind the tree, an unfazed look on her face. Her foot was tapping against the forest floor, her crossbow in on hand. She looked at the group of men, a body bag, ragged clothing with droplets of blood spread out. A crooked grin across their faces, daggers out and pointed at her. They were, in fact, bandits. As the bigger man in their pack set the bag down, she noticed the red substance oozing out of the bag. Her crossbow was already loaded, and one shot was made to the bag carrier, who dropped down dead. The rest of the group briefly looked at their friend before anger boiled inside of them. They shouted a few curses before trying to kill the demacian girl. Quinn was agile as she evaded attacks left and right, her foot made contact with one of the bandit's chest. He flew backward hitting the tree before slumping down.

She hesitated to block his dagger and dodged it instead, one of the bigger bandits rammed into her, sending her tumbling down with him. She could hardly breathe as her body crumbled under the heavy weight. She kicked his crotch sending him staggering back. She rolled over evading the sword that dug into the dirt where she last laid. She gasped as one of the bandits kicked her chest. She gripped his ankle using all her strength to twist it, and he fell backward after losing his balance.

Zed smirked at her move. She had taken that from him. The bigger bandit got back on his feet catching Quinn off guard as he punched her, her small body fell back down, and that was going to leave a bruise. As the man was about to jump her, she shot him with her crossbow. He laid limp on the ground as Quinn took a deep breath. She was feeling weak from her five days of just being pushed around by Zed. Valor came just in time as he clawed one of the bandits who was about to make a move on Quinn.

She stumbled forward losing her balance; instead, she was met by Zed's cold armor. He had a hesitant hold on the small of her back, trying to keep her up. He parried the bandit's dagger with his hidden blade and slashed his throat watching him bleed to death. He gave an annoyed sigh looking at the other bandit, he stood frozen, his legs shaking in fear. Zed took one step forward, and the thief ran for it.

Quinn thrust her arms forward, pushing herself off Zed, she fell backward her back hitting a tree. She huffed putting her fist up to be chest ready to fight. She lunges at him, instead of him dodging he takes the full hit, Quinn didn't expect this as she fell against him instead. He took hold of both her wrists tying them together. "You have too much fight in you," Zed mumbled amused. He gently pushed her against the tree letting her slump down until her butt hit the ground. Her confidence faded as she couldn't bring herself to look around. She felt his cold fingers graze her cheek, and she winced jerking her head back. A bruise was forming there, and she went to head-butt him, completely forgetting he had a hard mask on. She yelped falling back down in her spot. Zed massaged her ankle applying a mysterious smooth substance to it.

"I won't accept being treated by the enemy," she whispered squirming around. He shrugged her off and continued to treat her. Quinn realized she wouldn't get anywhere like this, so she decided to start a conversation. She frowned as she watched Valor calmly perched on a tree branch. "Why are you wanted?" She mumbled, scared to push his buttons. He stopped what he was doing; his eyes peered into hers. She looked away hoping he wasn't pissed off. "Like any other criminal, I've done my share of evil deeds," he said bluntly. "Now it's too late, though," he whispered in regret. "If you surrender then maybe you'll have a chance to repent," she said. He looked ate her quizzically before chuckling, he cupped her face and whispered, "if only it were that easy." She blushed slightly tilting her head to the side, "I'll do what I can to help you," she promised. This time, he laughed ruffling her hair gently.

"You're adorable but it' already too late for me," his raspy voice resonated inside her ear. Too late for him, she shook her not wanting to hear those words from him. Before she could rant to him, he was gone. She noticed the restraints on her wrists had been loosened. She headed back to demacia with the hope that she could get Zed pardoned by Jarvin.

She fidgeted nervously while sitting in Jarvin's chair. Jarvin poured himself a glass of wine before looking back Quinn with a listening ear. "I want Zed to be pardoned!" She said with confidence. Jarvin almost spit his wine out, he settled for a polite cough after he had miss swallowed. He could see that she, however, was serious. He raised an eyebrow at her, "And what makes you come to such conclusions?" He asked tapping his wine glass in annoyance. "Because I believe he has changed," she trailed off, "He's a changed man," she finished off with a quiet whisper. Jarvin eyes her carefully. "Prove it then," he smirked sitting down on his bed with his arms crossed. Quinn could only think of one way to convince him.

She grabbed Jarvin's royal dagger, and he did not seem so concerned until she slit her wrist. "I-If you believe me then you'll grant me pardon and if you don't then I will die right here." His eyes grew wide as he rushed over to Quinn, she looked scared. "Quinn!" He shouted. He cursed under his breath as she backed away from him, he looked at the blood slowly seeping into his rug. He gave in to her demand and promised to pardon Zed. She smiled hugging Jarvin with all her might. He rushed a maid in the room and ordered her to treat the wounded Quinn.

After resting a for a good day under Jarvin's command, she decided to set back out and tell Zed the good news. She wandered back into the forest leaving Valor to rest in her bedroom. She tripped on several loose roots within the dirt, and she started getting desperate after the four hours that she had been searching for him. Her mind was set on the determination of telling him the good new, but at the same time, she was getting exhausted. As she was about to give up and return home and pair of muscular arms wrapped around her body. "I thought I told you that there was nothing you could do," he whispered coldly. His right arm was tightly wrapped around her waist while his other arm held a blade pressed to her neck.

His body was pressed against hers as he could feel her heart quicken. She took a deep breath, "You've been pardoned," she whispered still feeling the metal against her neck. "Liar!" he seethed through clenched teeth. "I swear I'm not lying!" She shouted back. She pointed at her bandaged arm. "In demand for your pardon, and he agreed to my terms," she said back feeling sheepish about how reckless that was. Zed dropped the blade, for once in his life feeling speechless. His hold on Quinn remained the same as he leaned down resting his head on top of hers. She didn't know what to say or do, o she let him. "It's never too late," Quinn gently whispered setting her hand on top of Zed's. She felt his grip tighten as he started to sob silently. She turned around as he crumbled to his knees, she removed his mask eyeing the tears that dripped down his face. She caressed his cheek with tenderness, and he cried in her arms like a little boy. Quinn rubbed his back awkwardly, gently running her fingers through his hair.

He had grown silent, "Are you okay?" She asked. His hand squeezed her tight as he dug his face deeper into her neck. "It is that easy sometimes," she giggled patting his head. He nodded, "Thank you," he whispered, his throat was rough and scratchy. "Let's go home shall we?" He grabbed his mask from her clearing his throat and putting it back on. "Mention this to anyone and I will kill you," He glared at her, she didn't know if she should take that seriously or jokingly, instead, she gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. "You're safe with me!"'

 ** **I'm sorry if there are a few typos...I was editing and I pressed save and every time it never saved even though it said it did so I had to edit this iisehbihsbrg like 5 times and then i got fed up and yeah :D *Tableflip* D:****


	19. Elise x Kha'Zix

Her slender legs prowled through the thick vegetation. Her spiderlings parted, making a path for her. She sneered at the figure entangled in her web. "Kha," she sighed, "You're not good enough for my taste pallet." The voidling squirmed inside her web, eventually slicing it open. They had grown to be somewhat close friends over the years, but Elise still held some hostility towards the voidling.

"You and your Rengar obsession, you'll never get him now shoo," she motioned caressing the spiderling that crawled up her body. "My babies need their hunting ground." Kha'Zix looked at the gross little spiders before leaping away. He had already tried the very obvious, giving her innocent offerings, finding her a new hunting ground, hell he even considered training her spiderlings to be adept killers. And all of them she denied.

Elise walked back into her cave, even darker than the grim woods. She transformed into a spider, much larger than all the others and cut open a cobweb. The spiders swarmed the cave hoping for a fresh bite of the flesh. "Eat up my children!" She smiled adoringly watching her spiders devour the meat. She looked to her two oldest spiderlings, and it was that time of the week. As dawn set and darkness rolled upon the world, Elise and her two elder cubs marched out of the cave.

"Going hunting at this time of night?" Kha'Zix smirked, his back leaned against the tree, "It's dangerous." Elise raise an eyebrow at him, "Really now?" She tapped her foot impatiently against the moist ground, "the only dangerous thing at night is my temper." she squinted her eyes at him. "Don't be like that Eli," He cooed flapping his wings in the air. "Don't call me that!" she hissed. She pushed past him, her two spiders following closely behind her. Kha, on the other hand, didn't know when to give up, he followed her from a safe distance humming to himself.

"Goodness, what do you want from me Kha?" she asked with a surrendering sigh. Kha grew a huge grin on his face as he cleared his throat. "Well," he trailed off, "There is this new beast that is lurking in this jungle, and well your help would be appreciated." Elise smiled to herself, and this was her big chance to rid herself of Kha'Zix. She turned around with her hands behind her back, "Ok I'll help you, but on one condition, you have to supply my darlings with food."

His smirk grew ten folds as he grabbed her arm, dragging her to the location. She looked to her eldest spiderlings ushering them back to the cave, she kissed them goodbye and followed silently. Elise could tell they were getting closer from the growing excitement from Kha. "Must you be so energetic? You'll ruin my mood," she grumbled looking through the trees. "Must you be such a web of complexion?" He cooed back cutting the longer leaves that surrounded their trail. She wanted to smack him straight, but at the same time, he had left her speechless.

They emerged from the thick vegetation, Elise taking hold of Kha's wing before she tripped on an ungodly root. His wing twitched, and he stared back at her dumbfounded. She smacked his head back into place and pointed at the figure in the middle of the figure, "Wow, such a ferocious and dangerous beast," she whispered dramatically, "What would we ever do against such a massive monster." She leaned against the tree with a hand to her chest, and she wiped her forehead in a dramatic manner before pretending to faint. Kha had a look of annoyance on his face, "Alright, I get it, just quiet down will you, and cut that crappy act." Elise grinned, pushing past him and waltzing into the clearing, "You!" she yelled.

Kha banged his head on the bark questioning his sanity for even asking her to come along. He cautiously stepped to the side of clearing watching Elise from a safe distance. The figure turned around. A handsome young man who bore similarities to that of Elise. His face held the same shape and his hair, of the same silky texture. He wondered if they were somehow related, long lost siblings, you never know. The man held a devious smirk as his hand reached for the woman in front of him, "Oh, my queen, my sweet, venomous beautiful queen," his desirable features pleased the spider queen. His lips met her hand, and a confused Kha was left to gawk at the sight.

Mild jealousy built up in Kha as he watched the scene deroll, there was no way she, of all people, would ever fall for such a charming young spider. He observed the two talk for a little bit, he was determined to interrupt them, but couldn't find the will to do so. Kha soon realized he was hitting on her, the motions, his expression and most all his eyes staring into hers. They giggled walking towards the bug. He stared dumbfounded, and she had just met him today.

"Well Kha, your monstrous beast has been caught, by me," she whispered flirtatiously. He couldn't believe it; they pushed past him heading in the direction of Elise's cave. He followed from afar strategizing how to interrupt their mating session. He had gone above and beyond even to be considered a friend by her, and this cunning, good looking spider got a VIP pass. He wasn't going to have it.

He stared dumbfounded at the army of spiders guarding the entrance of the cave. There went his brave and heroic entrance. He walked through the crowd of spiders but was blocked from entering. He mumbled a few curse words under his mouth before sliding down the cave wall, making himself comfortable.

Elise poured him a glass of her finest venom, "I spent ages harvesting this," she puffed out her chest in pride watching the man settle down on the web. "This is a beautiful cave if I do say so myself. Anyway, tell me, how many spiderlings do you have?" He asked, his eyes examining the place. She hadn't kept count over the years, and her puzzled expression was evidently his answer. He cleared his throat as to interrupt her thinking, "Too many to count I presume?" She nodded taking a sip of the strong poison.

Elise had figured out what his plan was, he may charming, but she was cold. He grinned as he settled himself on top of her. His hand clutched the web as Elise acted out a perfect face for the mood. "Ah little ones like you are always the cutest," she murmured in a sadistic voice. He looked taken aback by the sudden comment and was quick to get off her. He hadn't made it far as Elise already had most of his body covered in webs. "When-" he was interrupted by a slow chuckle, "Shh~."

Elise came out of the cave looking at Kha, "You're still here?" He leaped up grabbing both of her shoulders, "Please, don't tell me you..." He mumbled feeling embarrassed. "Oh, it was splendid, I can still feel him inside of me," she teased the insect. His colors drained as Elise chuckled. "He had a bitter aftertaste, though, not the best fine dining experience," she said picking at her teeth. "S-so you didn't elope with him!?" Kha shouted. She shook her head, "He was just looking to kill me and take my precious babies," she cooed grabbing a spider and scratching its little head.

"Besides I don't need anyone, I have you, Kha, you're plenty of company," she said with a ghost of a smile. She was so casual about it, and his heart clenched as he was left speechless this time. "Looks like the spider got your tongue~."

Sorry for any typos, hope you enjoyed it!


	20. Jarvan x Shyvana

Hooves reverberated through the forest, a small patch of smoke escaped swiftly from the woods and a ferocious roar followed soon after. Then, a lower roar repeated, it sounded more like a lamented cry than anything else. "My prince?" One of the men called out noticing the prince dismounting his horse. "Go on without me," he spoke out commandingly while wrapping the horse reigns around the tree. They all seemed quite doubtful, but if anything were possible, Jarvan could manage. They nodded and saluted before taking off. His hand brushed against the edges of his cape unfurling the silky white material. He departed from the dirt trail, his right foot scrunching dead leaves along his path. He continued onwards dodging mangled and dispersed branches while making sure to avoid any loose roots and rocks. Another cry echoed through the trees of the forest, the prince's eyes met the top of the tree line where narrow strips of light bore past the leaves and brightened up the path in front of him.

He advanced closer and closer to the sound, then, his figure breached through the vegetation. There sat a small girl bent over against what looked like a dragon; it's wing jerked quickly as the beast let out another roar, one of pain and agony. He noticed the light purple shade of the girl's skin, and small dragon scales covered her body in random areas, her lips were of a darker purple and her hair a dark crimson color. The half-breed gave a weak cry back which sounded most like a whimper. The beast raised its claws, one gently landing on top of the little girl's head. He could finally see her face as tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the dragon's dying body. Her eyes held a fiery glow to them, almost like one could stare into her eyes and see a burning flame. The dragon's claw slipped off the child's head and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Her eyes held too many emotions to describe as the flames wavered in her hues, the prince stared at the uncanny scene that unraveled before him.

The child's nose twitched indicating she had picked up an unfamiliar scent, her emotional eyes glared daggers at the golden armored man. A sharp and ferocious growl slipped her lips, as she crawled over the dead dragon's body. She leaped off her father's body and swiped her claws at the man. Jarvan dodged the sharp nails and gripped her arm using her strength against her. He applied pressure on her arm watching her lose balance and fall. He leaned down with a kind smiled and held out his hand. He could see the conflicting battles happening inside, and her eyes wavered, another tear escaping her eyes. A small blush crept up his cheeks when he noticed the girl was naked, he cleared his throat and kneeled down wrapping his cape around her scale figure. He was glad she didn't try to swipe at him again, but he held no ill-mannered aura, so she had no reason to. He wrapped her up neatly, making sure most of her body was covered. He towered over her by at least three heads and ruffled her chaotic hair. She left the man's side walking over to her father. "What's your name?" Jarvan asked approaching her father. She took her time responding watching his movements. She growled at him when he placed a hand on her father's nostril, she lunged at him but failed terribly when she tripped on his cape and fell into his arms. "Shyvana," she mumbled, looking at him caress her father.

His eyes widened, he honestly thought she couldn't speak at first. She looked up at him, her eyes suggesting he tell her his name too. "I'm Prince Jarvan the Fourth," he smiled watching her face turn into that of confusion. "What is a prince?" She questioned, her father had never taught her much about humans, only how to kill them in a situational scenario. Jarvan thought for a second not sure how to explain it to her. "Why don't I show you," he smiled kindly wanting to get her away from the daunting scene. He slipped an arm under her knees and hoisted her up into his arms. She seemed startled but was quick to calm down. He walked back the way he came from glancing at the distressed half-breed. Her head rested against his shoulder, and she stared at her dead father silently whimpering against his shoulder. It was the first time that he had come across a half-breed, a cute one at that. She held some strange markings on her body along with growing scales. Otherwise, she seemed human if you excluded her skin color.

He galloped back to demacia making sure to keep her concealed in his arms. She had fallen asleep in the past few hours, making his job much easier. Lux and Garen stood waiting near the stables awaiting their prince's arrival. He shared his plans with Lux, and she smiled looking at the half-breed, it was truly a mesmerizing experience, and she looked around Lux's age. Garen was dismissed to go back to his duties as Lux followed Jarvan to his personal chamber. "In case she attacks just be prepared for self-defense," he commanded making sure she understood that she was not to attack back. He set her down on the carpet watching Lux settle down a bit further away. He gently shook her awake watching her twitch and groan. She gasped jolting awake her sharp nails almost striking the prince's face. He caught her hand mid-air and smiled gently reassuring her, and she gave a small sigh of relief like she had been expecting a monster. The half dragon sat up looking around, her eyes met Lux, and she was quick to retreat backward into Jarvan. He gripped her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "That's Lux," he whispered, "She's a friend of mine. Don't worry she won't hurt you." He assured giving her a firm nod.

"You're both girls, so you know...I thought..." he trailed off awkwardly. Lux giggled at Jarvan and approached the dragon girl holding out her hand. "Have you ever bathed in water?" Lux asked with a grin. She nodded, "Father used to bring me to a waterfall and push me in," she smiled sadly. After much convincing, Shyvana agreed to let Lux guide her into the 'bathroom' as humans called it. She glared at Jarvan and mouthed a few words to him along the lines of, "If you come in I will slaughter you to no end!" He nodded not ever wanting to get on her bad side, he learned early on that women were not to be trifled with. When Lux was angry at Garen, oh, she let him have it like no other day. He blushed hearing a bit of squealing and a few bangs against the wall. He was relieved that the little half-breed seemed to be having fun, Jarvan was right to leave this in Lux's hand. He waited for quite some time wondering what the hell was going on in there. Then, the door flung open and sheepish looking Shyvana came stumbling out. Lux puffed out her chest with pride as she presented the little dragon to the prince. Lux had done an excellent job of untangling her hair, it was now slightly curly and came down to her chest line. He smiled looking at clothes Lux had picked; it was light armor mixed with silk material and beautiful carvings. "Doesn't she look adorable?!" Lux squealed watching Shyvana retreat behind her.

"Gosh, stop staring you pervert," Lux teased watching his face flush red. "I-I wasn't staring," he defended in a quiet voice taking a foreign interest at the opposite wall. "Oh right," Lux mumbled to herself, "I'm going on patrol duty with my brother, so I shall see you later my prince," she winked at the burly man suggesting many things with the tone of her voice. He squinted his eyes at the teenager wondering who the real pervert was here. When the door closed the atmosphere quickly changed to that of an awkward silence. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head, and he patted the edge of his bed waiting for the half-breed to come sit down. She awkwardly sat down on the soft material, a small o forming on her lips as her frame sunk into the mattress. He burst out into a fit of laughter watching her childish expressions. She blushed wondering if she had done something weird, he quickly caught on and chuckled silently, "It's nothing, I just thought that was cute," He mentally slapped himself, and she smiled. Lux had shown her what bits of her reflection looked like with the help of her magic, and when she saw herself she had a hard time believing. On the topic of that, Jarvan did wonder a few things, "Since you're part dragon do you have any powers or magic?" He asked out of curiosity. "Sadly, I can't breathe fire like my father, but he said he would teach me when I grew older," she trailed off sadly realizing that the mood was slowly changing. "B-But I can do this!" She perked up raising her hands mid-air, her fists glowed a light orange and eventually shifted into the form of fire, Jarvan, the curious man that he was skimmed his hand over hers wondering how hot the fire was. It was like any regular flame, but the fact that she could control when and where to use her powers was amazing.

"And you?" She asked watching him rub the back of his neck. "I have no magic like you do, but I train hard to make up for it," he chuckled lifting her small form with his right arm and set her on his shoulder, he did so with much ease that it left her wondering whether or not she was a feather. She giggled as he set her back down, once her feet touched the floor she asked him all sorts of questions about how humans trained. He was more than happy to show her exercises such as sit ups and push ups. He couldn't help but chuckle as she cheated her way out of the exercises. "Father always told be to be cautious of humans-" "And he is right, not all humans have a good heart," he said in all seriousness. "But you have a good heart," she smiled placing her hand over his heart. He smiled back taking hold of her hand and softly kissing it. She blushed and retreated her hand shyly, even if she was a half-dragon, she was indeed still a human at heart. "Would you care to tell me more about your father?" He asked. His death wasn't such a big toll on her as most would expect, she had foreseen his death coming, he had told her himself that death was just beyond the horizon. She told him tales of their travels and every memorable action her father would do. She had never met her mother but just knowing she had a loving father was enough for her. The stories began from how he would wake her up by cascading water down on her body to the cold nights of him wrapping his tail around her as it always made her feel safe.

He nodded memorizing details of what she spoke of, considering he was the one who had taken in the half dragon it was also his responsibility to care for her. In their hour of conversing, the sun had already set, and the candles lit themselves thanks to Lux's magic. He settled her in his bed making sure to tuck her in securely, he promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but the worry on her face didn't fade. Then, the unexpected question caught him off guard, and his heart skipped a beat. "Will you sleep with me, like father did?" Of course, she meant nothing by it only because that was how she was used to sleeping, wrapped up in her father's warmth. He cleared his throat trying his best to regain composure and turned around taking off his armor. He was left in traditional silk clothing and stretched his back feeling relieved of his armor. He climbed into bed and laid down next to her, her head rested on his fluffy pillow and their eyes locked in the dim room, and he would forever memorize the color of her hues and the fiery passion that danced around in them; it was the most alluring thing he had ever seen. He slithered an arm around her waist and pulled her close, gently embracing her, "Is this okay?" He asked uncertain of how she felt, in response, he received a small nod, and she buried her face in his chest. "Goodnight," he whispered kissing her forehead and watched her drift off to sleep. "Goodnight, Jarvan," she whispered back, his heart fluttered at the sound of her saying his name and he smiled. This had undeniably been a rare smile that few people had ever seen on the young man's face.

 **Let me know of any typos and I hope you enjoyed this lovely ship~**  
 **It's like 2 am so I'm a bit tired and may have overlooked a few mistakes on accident :**


	21. Caitlyn x Jayce

"Damn it!" Caitlyn smashed her fist against the metal table in anger. "Whoa there, calm down C, we'll get her next time." Vi tried to assure her. Her eyes widened when Caitlyn's eyes twitched in possible anger, "Next time? Next time! You've been saying that for the last four hunts!" She cried out ready to blow up. Ezreal stood in the doorway, comfort slowly seeping out of his body at the verbal fight. "Cait honey, chill, you'll get wrinkles and gray hair before you even catch her."Jayce realized his error as Caitlyn turned on her heels glaring daggers at him. She marched towards him, "Well, I'll damn well grow four hundred wrinkles until I catch her, and I won't stop until order has been restored!" With every word that came out of her mouth, she thrust her index finger into his chest driving him backward into the wall. She meant business. He put his hands up in surrender at the sheriff in front of her and nodded.

"Well, we'll just leave you to relax," Ez stammered wrapping his arms around Vi's gauntlet and dragging her out of the room. Vi let herself get dragged off with an overly worried face for her partner, and she knew Caitlyn would stress herself beyond belief as long as Jinx remained on the loose. Cait sat down with a frustrated sigh, her finger tapping against the metal table. Everyone had left the sheriff's office except Jayce who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He observed Caitlyn trying to determine his next action. He walked behind her and set his hands on both her shoulders giving her a light massage. "We'll catch her eventually, but stressing won't help you or any of us, and don't think of going suicidal." Her shoulders relaxed and settled down, she gave a small sigh and smiled, "I thought angering me was the only thing you were good at," she mocked. He tightened the grip on her shoulders watching her flinch, "Well don't get used to it, darling," he scoffed letting go of her shoulders. She rubbed her shoulder in annoyance and glanced back at Jayce, "I'll take it easy for tonight then." Her mind couldn't help but wander back to the crazed maniac with blue hair. That girl was so unpredictable it was one of the most baffling things to try and figure her out, no one knew what she would do next, not even her herself.

Jayce gave her a small wave before exiting her office, she took a deep breath and packed her things, her eyes landed on her rifle, and she sighed, "Next time..." she mumbled. She walked the empty streets of Piltover and smiled at the few inventions that had become part of the city. Jayce had indeed brought back a part of Piltover's lost charm and beauty. If Jinx wasn't caught, she would ruin everything she had worked so hard to achieve. Caitlyn's determination fired up again, and she marched home with confidence. She opened the door of her small apartment watching Vi lounging on the couch. She shook her head at the woman watching her try to fit her gauntlet inside the bag of chips. Caitlyn sat on the edge of the couch placing her hands on the gauntlet. Her fingers trailed down the metallic contraption, and she softly pressed the green button that loosened the metal straps inside the gauntlet. She removed the gauntlet's from Vi's hands earning a dramatical whine about her gauntlets. She had known Vi for a good portion of her life it was no news to her that she cherished her gauntlets, they kept Vi safe just as Caitlyn's rifle kept her safe. "You'll get grease all over your gauntlets," she scolded gently tapping the top of Vi's hand. She gave Cait the pouty lips earning an eye roll, "Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight and don't stay up too late, okay?" Vi nodded her head licking the tip of her fingers, "Aye ma'am!" she replied back stuffing her face with more potato chips. Caitlyn had promised to take it easy, but she couldn't find it in her to just fall asleep. What if she failed? What if Piltover went back to the city it once was? while in such deep thought she never noticed herself slowly drift off to sleep.

Everyone was piled up inside the sheriff's office. The tension was up in the air yet, Cait remained calm. She was up and out the door before anyone else when the alarm sounded. Her newfound determination was up and running as she watched the blue haired girl run around the streets yelling something about, "Fishbones!" The rest of the group scurried after her, "Cait, wait for us!" Jayce shouted. She ignored him them and rushed into an alley on her wild chase after Jinx. The crazy girl lured the sheriff into her traps but Cait wasn't dumb enough to be fooled by such obvious traps, she held on to her hat as she hurried through countless explosions. "Oh wow, Pow-Pow don't be so hasty, tsk, tsk, tsk, Fishbones is going to scold us again!" Caitlyn maneuvered through the narrow alleyways of Piltover desperate to catch the criminal. "Fishbones, no!" Jinx cried out, a bountiful amount of explosions echoing after her cry. Caitlyn turned the corner her eyes widening as Fishbones launched a rocket in her direction, she quickly cast out her net propelling herself backward and ducking into the alley she came from. Jinx cackled watching the rocket track Caitlyn down. A loud thud echoed through the alley, and Jayce slammed his hammer into the rocket, and giant explosion took over, but thankfully Jayce's hammer was big enough to absorb most of the impact. "What were you thinking?!" Jayce scolded while gripping her wrist to make sure she wouldn't run after Jinx.

"No, Jinx is going to get away!" Cait panicked stirring her rifle around. "You almost died!" he shouted at her, expecting some understanding but instead she just seemed to shrug her near death experience as nothing. "Jinx..." she mumbled looking where Jinx last stood. Caitlyn aimed her rifle at Jayce, emotions clouding her mind, her finger pulled back the trigger, and nothing happened. He ripped the rifle from her hands and threw it aside. She gasped struggling to escape his grip, and she stared at her rifle laying on the ground. Vi and Ezreal finally caught up watching a blank Caitlyn and furious Jayce. "Is everything all right?" Ezreal asked setting his hand on top of theirs. Jayce brushed off Ezreal's hand while letting go of Caitlyn, and he watched as Vi caught her before she hit the ground and embraced her tightly whispering a few things into her ear. "Let's go," he finally heard the last bit as Vi led Cait out of the alley, she responded with a slow nod and let herself be taken away by Vi. After Cait and Vi had left the scene, Jayce smashed his fist against the wall. "Why can't she understand-" "Because she can't!" Ezreal shouted taking Jayce by surprise. Jayce was still bitter on the inside, but she almost shot him, luckily the gun was empty.

The next few days had been awkward for all of them, especially Jayce. Caitlyn hadn't once stepped into her office. From Vi's brief description of what Caitlyn was up to it sounded like she was killing herself trying to catch jinx. It seemed like everyone was upset with Jayce but he shrugged it off, he was more worried about Caitlyn than a bunch of kids playing the game of silence with him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and left the office leaving Vi and Ez to resume their brooding. He scouted the city looking for an angry Cait but found nothing. The easiest way for him to find her would be to lure her out, and the easiest way to do that was through jinx herself. Knowing how wild and crazy Jinx was, it was unpredictable to guess where she might be. Difficult to track down an insane lunatic who loves to blow stuff up. The streets had become empty from the constant terror attacks. "What should we do today Pow-Pow, maybe we should blow up the city-what do you mean it's cheesy Fishbones?!" She squealed. Jayce stayed hidden from the top of the building. He internally laughed at his luck, and it was truly a bless to be both handsome and lucky. With a smirk plastered on his face he stood on standby waiting for Caitlyn to arrive. Considering Jinx was out and about it was safe to say that Cait had gone through a series of trial and error. Sure enough, a panting Caitlyn showed up to the scene of the crime. He cringed at the sight of her, she had always been a well put together woman, but this was just...horrific. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail with loose strands sprinting out of her hair. Her neat and tucked in sheriff shirt was now a baggy mess with wrinkles all over. Dark circles contoured her eyes, the sign of a split lip was evident along with a bruised up cheek. He shook his head. She was going to kill herself before catching Jinx.

He recalled the day she repeatedly jabbed her finger into his chest. She was prepared to die catching Jinx, and she had made that pretty clear. "Ah, Fishbones, look the blue Missy is joining us again, let's gave fun!" She cried out maniacally gripping Fishbones. He was impressed when Caitlyn"s face turned into a confident and determined glare. She gripped her rifle and laced her fingers around the trigger. "Yahooo!" Jinx screamed launching a rocket. Caitlyn coughed at the smoky remains around her. Debris smashed into her skull sending her tumbling to the floor. A small strand of blood traveled down her forehead. Regardless, she stood back up her hand lightly covering the bloody wound. He had seen enough. He leaped off from the high ground he was observing from and smashed his hammer down where Jinx was. She was quick to evade and giggled. "Oh no, Fishbones the big scary man is here, run!" She cried out scurrying from the two. "No, get back here!" Caitlyn yelled at the top of her lungs, and she gave a frustrated sigh while slamming her fist repeatedly into the rubble below her. She clenched her teeth and held back her tears, a slow channel of air leaving her mouth in a hissing sound.

Jayce placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "At this rate, you'll die, look at your face it's a mess," he spoke rubbing the dirty smudge from her cheek. It pained him to see her like this, she was usually calm and rarely showed much emotion, but she was a mess, an emotional mess. At that moment it was as if he had completely forgotten that she almost killed him. "Everyone is worried about you," he mumbled, "And me too," his voice softened up. She rubbed her eyes, and her lips parted, "My legs hurt," she cried out annoyed. He smiled relieved that she put her composed mask back on. Her actions were stubborn and childish, and she never got anything out of it, that was the hardest part to take in. She had almost died twice, made her friends worry and almost killed Jayce. In the end, Jinx still hadn't been caught, it was laughable really, but at least she knew she could point and call herself a fool. "I know," she breathed out sadly. "Well then, it's time for the sheriff to come back...Thank you," she whispered the last bit while picking up her rifle. After a hefty hand from Jayce, she was back on her feet and back to normal. "You know, I would probably be dead if it weren't for you." It was a plain statement, and he chuckled, "Well then looks like you owe me a favor." He saw her scoff, and she waved her hand, "Don't flatter yourself."

"So, I saved your life twice, and you tried to kill me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and then smirked, "I think you owe me a kiss~" His eyes widened when she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her height, she pressed her lips softly against his cheek and let it last for a few seconds. "There!" She mumbled with a blush. "At least on the lips?" Jayce whined. "Men are so greedy." Her eyes lingered on his lips, and she stood frozen in place, conflicted on what she should do. Jayce, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted, he gave her lips a soft peck and wrapped his arms around her, he settled his chin on top of her head and smiled, "See not so hard." His smile became wider as he felt her arms wrap around him. "There, there," he mumbled patting her head.

 **Hope you enjoyed and guys feel free to point out any grammar mistakes :) I sometimes overlook them on accident. DX**


	22. Lux x Ezreal

Garen continued to pout from his balcony, and he let out a loud groan watching his dear little sister getting lovey dovey with Ezreal. Lux's watchful eye lingered onto his form, and he waved innocently never realizing the chunk of stone that fell to the ground. He looked in shock at the dent in the railing of the balcony and cleared his throat before making his way back into his room. "Is my brother acting weird in your opinion?" Lux asked feeding him the last strawberry in her bowl. "He's always weird," Ezreal joked it off before opening his mouth in a full o. She plopped the strawberry into his mouth and gave his lips a light peck before standing up. "It's getting dark. I'll escort you to the gate yeah?" He nodded solemnly. Lux had just gotten back from a mission, and he had missed her dearly, but he also knew how strict the entirety of the palace was. "I'm free for a whole month!" She exclaimed while twirling around him, in a quick, and elegant motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his hues.

"I love you," She whispered as their foreheads smoothly collided, his smile grew back, and he kissed her nose before grabbing her arms and setting them down to her waist, "I'll cya tomorrow ok?" She nodded waving goodbye before making her way into the palace. She made a quick stop by her brother's room and gently knocked on his door. It immediately flew open catching her by surprise. "Ehh, are you okay, you seem kinda out of it?" she teased, making herself comfortable once she trespassed into his room. He ran a hand through his locks and gave a loud sigh, "I don't know...I just-How do I explain it." She knew right off the bat this had something to do with Ezreal. "Don't worry Garen," she whispered setting her hand on his shoulder. "He's sweet, and at least I'm not crushing on the enemy," she gave a sly grin facing away. His jaw dropped, and he grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him. "Y-You know?!" He stuttered in a hushed tone a red tint appearing on his cheeks. "Oh come on now, it's not that hard, you look at her with the eyes of a lovestruck man on a moonlit night," she poetically spoke. "Shut up," he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her, and a sense of dread overcame him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't know when I'll be back." She rested her hands on his chest and gently pushed herself away, "Aye aye Captain. Lux shall defend the fort!" He nodded with a quick good girl and ushered her out of his room. "Rude," she mumbled before the door slammed in her face. She shook her head in disapproval and headed towards her room which was only a few doors down. "Goodnight Ms. Lux," A guard saluted opening the entrance to her private chamber. She gave a brief nod and shut the door behind her heading straight for bed.

The usual routine of everyday life went by, and Lux sat in front of her mirror, a finger pressed to her chin. She wanted to look striking tonight, not for the men but Ezreal. Tonight was a party hosted by Jarvan, and she wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Maids filtered in and out of her bedroom chamber, each one an unsuccessful dress. "Something more daring maybe?" She asked the lovely girl beside her. "Yes your ladyship," she bowed respectfully before departing in search of the perfect dress. She glared at herself in the mirror. This dress had to work. A knock at the door overjoyed her, and she opened the door, instead of it being the maid she awaited, Jarvan and half a dozen guards stood in front of her room. The prince shook his hand dismissing the guards before walking into her room and shutting the door behind him. He gave a loud sigh and sat on the edge of her bed. "

"Is everything alright?" She asked with nervous concern; this had to be something about her brother or hell maybe even Ezreal. He shook his head for a brief moment before looking up at Lux. "Garen...was captured." He said in a raspy whisper. Lux dropped the comb she was holding and rushed over to Jarvan grabbing his shoulders. "By whom?!" She shouted, her voice held a light panicked tone but behind it was anger. "Noxus...But I can't cancel tonight." She could see the confliction in his eyes, and she squinted at him. "I'm getting my brother back," she hissed. Jarvan knew it was futile to argue with Lux; the two were like glue. Others often wondered what would happen if the other died, but the aftermath seemed too troublesome to think of. "Just stay safe," he patted her head before handing her a parchment. With that, he made his leave. The maid came in with a worried look on her face, Lux's pained expression could be seen from afar, but she shrugged it off. "You're dismissed, thank you for your help," Lux gave a meek smiled watching the maid politely bow and exit her room.

She groaned picking up the comb and staring at it, a jolt of anger overcame her, and she threw the comb at the wall. Her brother was likely being tortured in the depths of Noxus territory. Jarvan had given her permission, but that wouldn't slide with the palace, only one option, "Sneaking out," she mumbled to herself. Her usual battle wear would be recognized immediately within Noxus territory. She swung the doors to her closet open and tossed clothes left and right until she found a dark dress with emerald linings on it. "And where do you think you're sneaking off to without me," Ezreal smirked leaning against her bedpost. She turned around and grinned at Ezreal, "That outfit won't do!" She shouted pulling out a frilly red dress for Ezreal. "I hope that's not for me," he glared playfully. "We're infiltrating Noxus, my dear, now chop chop!" she said pointing to the dress. "Yeah...I'll dress when we actually get there, you should consider that too love." Her mouth formed a small o, and she nodded throwing the clothes in a bag. She motioned for Ezreal to sit on her bed and he did. She grabbed the comb and brushed his hair to the left, and the left side were straight bangs that almost covered his eyes. She applied a coloring to his lips and called it a day, "Sorry to break it to you, but you look adorable," she chuckled tossing the comb in the bag.

"Ready?" Lux asked as they both stood on the railing. He nodded wrapping an arm around her waist and teleporting down into the courtyard. She gave him a light pat on the shoulder, and from here they would part way and meet up at the rendezvous point. He was all for it and kissed her hand before dashing across the courtyard. She shook her head at how obvious he was. The palace gates were open due to Jarvan's party tonight, and she blessed her luck slipping through the gates practically undetected. Both her and Ezreal wore black clothes to blend in with the shadows. They had already briefly planned their entrance into Noxus but would discuss the details when they reached the border. A few minutes later they met in the woods, both panting lightly. "Man that was some exercise," he puffed out reaching for a tree to lean on. It was still the early hours of the night, and they had plenty of time to carry out their operation.

Lux burst into a fit of laughter after Ezreal put on the dress. "If I were a guy I would date you!" She continued laughing. Ezreal's blush grew darker, and he groaned throwing the other outfit at her. "Just get dressed," he grumbled. So much for those manly points. Ezreal stared at her; she looked like a proud Noxian, well a sleazy one at that. "You look perfect, come on." He grabbed her hand and walked around the forest. "I know every inch of this damn world," Ezreal spat out in pride as he uncovered a trap door hidden by a bunch of leaves. "No secret tunnel will stop me!" She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. "Where does this lead exactly?" "To the inner city district, he grinned giving the ladies first bow. Lux groaned and opened the trap door, she was relieved at the sight of the ladder and smirked, "Nice job love," she smiled at him before sliding down the rusty ladder. When her feet hit the ground with a small thud, it echoed, and Lux was now positive this was a tunnel. Ezreal came in after her without warning and fell on top of her. "Ouch-My dress!" She cried out flinging Ez off of her. She brushed off the dirt in panic and glared at him. "Haha, you still look lovely." She gave him a hand, "You're not important you serve as the side whore for his operation," she smiled innocently. His eyes grew wide, and he put a hand on his chest in hurt.

"Come, we need to hurry," after avoiding damp, squishy holes there was another ladder. Ezreal went first this time to make sure Lux didn't get hurt. Midway up the ladder he pressed his hand against the trap door and poked his head out squinting his eyes at the surroundings. "I think this is a back alley," he murmured getting out of the tunnel, he held his hand out to Lux who stepped on the ladder and was hoisted up to her feet. "You're kind of strong," she chuckled. He smirked back, "You're just light." She rolled her eyes, and they both headed for the entrance of the alley. The streets were crowded with all sorts of shady people. She felt uncomfortable, and then Ez pushed her in the middle of a passing crowd, he whispered for her to act natural and keep walking. He followed closely behind acting like the queen bee of Noxus. She smiled in amusement, and she stared at a tavern which had two guards keeping watch. Her experience came in handy as she knew guards never kept watch over a tavern unless a significant figure was inside, which meant these guards were part of the castle guards.

Lux glanced at Ezreal, and when he caught her eyes, she winked letting him know she had a plan. She stopped walking, and Ez bumped into her, "Huff you fat pig, watch where you're going!" Lux made a scene pushing Ezreal away. He was confused for a second but quickly caught on, "You swine!" He shouted back. Lux slapped him with her glove and sneered at him. Ezreal gently shoved Lux backward, but to the public, it looked like a rough and nasty push. She tripped on herself and landed on the guard who caught her with ease. "Thank you, you strong and manly knight," she cooed wiping a hand across her forehead. "Hm!" Ezreal huffed out as the other guard grabbed her arm. "Oh, won't you accept a reward from me?" Lux pouted with kissy lips. Ezreal silently snickered to himself watching the man fall for it. Ezreal decided to have some fun too, "Ah, you're hurting me," he faked with a girly voice. "Your hands could do much more than that." He winked. Slowly the two led them into the back alley; both guards had a grin and lustful gaze until they were both restrained. "So boys are you ready to get nasty?" Ezreal whispered with a devilish smirk. He had gotten way into this. Lux rolled her eyes and leaned down into one of the guards, "Do you any Demacians that have been captured recently?" She seductively said while sliding the strap of her dress down. The guard nodded almost drooling. "Oh is that right, where would he be located?" She kissed his nose lovingly. "T-The Lower level of the palace!" He almost shouted in excitement.

"Why thank you!" She smirked punching the man in the face. He groaned, and Ezreal knocked both of them out. "Really, the glove?" He grumbled earning a small giggle from Lux. She adjusted her dress and patted her hair down. Ezreal came over and slid the strap of her dress back above her shoulder. "We don't have time to waste," he whispered adjusting himself too. The two walked into the tavern without anyone giving a second glance. As they entered the tavern was relatively empty, but one loud and arrogant voice caught their attention. "Shit," Lux mumbled at the sight of a drunk Darius. Would he recognize her? Sadly, a simple way to into the palace sat right before her, the devil himself. Ezreal gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving towards a separate section of the tavern.

She neared Darius but at the last second chickened out and walked past him. To her surprise, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He stared her and up and down and he smirked, "Do I know you?" She smiled and took his hand. "No, but I know you, Sir Darius the hand of Noxus," she rambled on bashfully. He basked in glory patting the seat next to his. "Tell me more!" He cheered taking another big gulp of booze. And so she began her torturous mission; flirting with the man she had come to despise the most. She told him all the tales of his heroic deeds on the battlefield, an altered version of her recollection during battle. It seemed like he had taken a liking to Lux and closed in on her, "Say what is your name?" He mused taking a lock of her hair. Anger flashed in her eyes but quickly composed herself, "My name is Maria," she smiled. "Mmm, what a lovely name he slurred." He wrapped his muscular arm around her, and she froze in disgust. She received a glare from Ezreal telling her to keep it up. She smiled and winked at Darius, "You're oddly warm," she commented feeling his sweaty arm against her skin. She grimaced when he wasn't looking and mentally cursed herself. "I'll make you hot," he winked in a slur, and she rolled her eyes, even Ezreal could do better than that.

He scooped Lux off her feet and carried her wherever, Ez followed closely behind while pretending to worry about his looks. Darius was too drunk to notice Ez's presence, so he honest to god just walked behind Darius into the Noxian Palace. The inside screamed death and horror from the colors and rustic furniture. She grimaced in the darkness and waited for him to set her down on his bed. She smirked to herself watching Ezreal sneak in behind them. Lux winked flirtatiously at Darius watching him crawl on top the bed, she smashed her heel in his face and knocked him backward watching him cry out in pain. Ezreal added pressure to his neck and watched him slowly pass out. "Even I wouldn't do that man, heels hurt," he cried out feeling the pain from watching Darius' face. Lux shrugged it off sliding off the bed. "You know for such an important figure; I expected his room to look a bit more...sophisticated." Ezreal nodded, the room was quite simple with a lone picture of him and his brother. She picked it up staring at the framed photo, and she couldn't help but smile at the little Draven who looked like an adorable chipmunk.

"We don't have time for this," he hissed out grabbing her arm. She took off her heels, and an angry expression appeared on her face, "My brother," she whispered silently to herself. They slowly slid the door open staring at the dark halls of the Noxian palace, the coast looked clear, and she motioned for Ezreal to follow her. They knocked out a few guards making sure to hide the bodies and eventually found an odd looking rustic door. "Keep door?" Lux asked watching Ez look at the door in a troublesome manner. "I would expect your brother to be held in the dungeons, but a keep might also work, I'll go first." Gently turning to knob to the right Ez entered the dimly lit room only to find a stairway directly attached. Lux followed closely behind making sure to close the door behind her. Her heart was racing, even if she did find her brother, what kind of punishment would have been inflicted. A sudden thrust of Ez's hand jolted her to a halt, and she stared him. He pressed a finger to his mouth and peeked his head out the corner. He brought up two fingers indicating the number of guards that stood in between the wall and them.

They rotated, and now Lux peeked out watching the two guards keeping watch over what looked like a torture room, her heart dropped, and she looked away. Ezreal embraced her and patted her head letting her know it would be alright, the two seemed to think of an attack plan, and then Lux lost her patience and marched up to the guards, she shouted some profanities before slapping the man with her heel. Ezreal stared in shock as his jaw dropped, but he quickly regained himself and jumped the other man. He pulled out his sword, flaying his body in all directions in hoped for Ez to fall off of him. Ezreal twisted his neck until a loud snap was heard and hopped off watching the body go limp. He grabbed Lux who was beating the man with her heel and pulled her off kicking the soldier's head. Lux dropped the heel when she came face to face with her brother and rushed to him. She stared at his naked chest and the flesh wounds that covered it. "It's alright," she whispered sliding a finger across his most recent injuries. "This was nothing," he said in a raspy voice. She admired him for that but was quick to break the chains with her magic. "Could you go get my armor?" He coughed pointing in the direction of a side room. It was an awkward silence as Garen stared at Ez. "You know, you're not so bad shrimp," Garen complimented the blonde boy. He knew what this was about and nodded. "We're not on good terms, but Lux cares immensely for you, it's only natural that I protect the things she loves." He put it simply watching Garen's lips twitch into a small smile.

Lux came back and threw his stuff in front of him with a loud huff, "I don't know how you even walk around in that, that shit is heavy!" She ranted. He smirked and stood up with the help of the couple. "It's called muscles," he whispered meekly before putting on his armor. Lux frowned watching his face twist into several piercing gazes. "Does it hurt?" Lux asked dumbly. She blushed at the question when he stared at her dumbfounded. "Nevermind," she cleared her throat. Ezreal was in charge of keeping Garen upwards while Lux lead the way out of the palace. Once all of that was over, she jumped on Ezreal and gave him a tight hug. "Gah, you're the best!" They kissed, and Garen looked away clearly annoyed as a vein popped out of his forehead. "Can you please not kiss my sister while I'm around?" Garen hissed with a hint of anger. The two parted and watched Garen march off. "I can see why everyone looks up to him," Ezreal mumbled. "He was tortured for a few days now, and he doesn't even look like he cares," he said matter of fact tone. "But don't worry you'll always be my first role model." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as they made their way back to Demacia.

A wave of relief descended on the three when Jarvan stood waiting for them with a legion of men at the ready. When they emerged from the forest Jarvan and Garen had a small bromance moment while the rest of the men stared in awe. "Think they're gay?" Ezreal asked. Lux choked on her saliva and was quick to shake her head, "No way," she mumbled but the more she looked at the two, the more it became evident that maybe, her brother was in fact..."Ew gross no!" She shrieked out picturing all sorts of weird images in her head. "You know I was only kidding," Ezreal chuckled softly planting a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," she giggled. They walked a few feet away from the small legion of men and held hand talking about all sorts of random topics. Lux's laughter brought a smile to Garen's face, and he looked at the grinning Jarvan. "W-What?" His grin widened, and he looked away innocently. "Ah, young love," he mused. Garen's eye twitched, "Are you calling me old?" He said through clenched teeth watching the prince quicken his pace. "Maybe~."

 **Sorry if it's not as romantic as u may have hoped for m8 :(**


	23. Veigar x Lulu

It was one of those days, where the small purple figure stood atop a high platform waving his wand in a mighty roar. The crowd kept on going not caring for another one of Veigar's loud and obnoxious speech about taking over the world. His speech came to an end as a little clap reached his ears. He peered down at the cheerful cupcake loving yordle. "Oh, hi Lulu," he greeted his friend cheerfully.

The on-going crowd was stifling their laughter and kept on moving. He had become a laughing stock to the city, but he swore that one day he would show them and that they would all respect and fear him. Lulu waved her hand trying to earn his attention. "Veigar, I don't think fear and respect are a good match," she giggled adjusting her hat. He seemed to ponder this for a moment until a great idea flashed through his head. "Ok, ok what if I become an evil ruler but a good king!" He said elatedly. Lulu smiled with a small shrug and looked at him, "Just be yourself," she grinned patting his shoulder. He nodded and clenched his fist, "Thanks, I'll go practice my magic now!" She waved goodbye watching him dash off into the forest.

Inside the forest was a large clearing that Veigar had created by using the trees as target practice. It was quite impressive once you took a good look at it. Before Lulu could mend to her daily activities, pix flew down to the ground and shrieked to get her attention. "Oh, I should probably return this," she mumbled picking up one of Veigar's many blue orbs. They weighed practically nothing and had a warm blue glow.

She skipped through the trees humming a soft melody and nature took an instant liking to her as small animals followed her. "Hey it's that loser," she heard a girly voice only to realize it was a boy. She followed the voices and hid among the trees watching them march towards Veigar. She gasped when one of them pushed him down, and his friend kicked him. They called him all sorts of name and Lulu marched up to them. "Get your hands off my friend you rotten skunks!" She yelled outraged by their presence. "Pix, get em!" She cried out as Pix started circling the boys and taunting them. "Whimsy!" Lulu shouted turning the boy who pushed Veigar down into an adorable critter.

She blasted the next boy away with her magic and told the boys to scram. Veigar looked at her in amazement. "I didn't know you could do that..." he motioned to Pix and Lulu. She smirked knowing that he could do much worse if he tried. "I swear I'll get stronger just like you and one day I'll be the one to protect you!" She smiled softly at his statement and patted his head. "You got dirt on your hat," she whispered trying to fling it off. He gently slapped her hands away, "Unhand my hat woman," she giggled watching him obsess over his hat, typical.

Veigar had slowly become obsessed with gaining power, and he spent less and less time with Lulu. She had become upset with him at his lack of attention towards her. Of course, she the caring spirit that she was, couldn't help but still aid him, even in his selfish times. She always dropped off a lunchbox under the lone tree that stood in the middle of the clearing, and he would often rest there so she knew he would see it. At first, she could bare with it, and he ate her food with a warm smile, basically shoving his face into it. She would laugh from afar watching him eat and train his magic, it had become much more powerful, and she could respect that. This lasted for a few weeks before the mood slowly changed.

Veigar became darker and darker, she tried to approach him on some days but was reluctant to. Veigar was mad at himself, he had become all that he wanted, a powerful mage who could possibly conquer the world one day, but he missed Lulu. He was sure she was mad at him but didn't know how to approach the subject, he had seen her drop off food from time to time, but she always looked a bit broken. Instead of protecting her, he had hurt her...mentally. In a fit of anger he threw the lunch, she made for him at the tree. The box smashed open, and food spilled down the tree.

Lulu stared in hurt at Veigar only then did he realize she was standing just a few feet away. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, he was angry and wanted to unleash his anger on something, but he never meant to hurt her. She turned around and ran away. He could see her arm reaching up to her face indicating that she was crying. "Lulu, wait!" The purple mage shouted running after her. He cursed his short legs and looked around the forest...she was nowhere to be seen.

He finally found her curled up in a ball at the root of a tree and sobbing loudly. "Lulu?" He whispered nearing her small body. She froze not bothering to look at him, she remained curled up and listened to what he had to say. "Lulu, I'm sorry, I just..." he trailed off finding difficulty in expressing himself. "I was angry, and I wasn't thinking straight, but most of all I was angry at myself because I forgot about you and I'm sorry. Friends don't abandon other friends," he mumbled plopping himself down in front of her.

Out of nowhere, she uncurled, and a loud clack left him in a daze. "Ouch!" Veigar cried out watching the angry stare on her face. "You don't know how much it hurts," she mumbled, tears dripping down her face. "I've always been by your side and supported you even when no one else did!" She cried. He nodded looking away as his eyes became blurred, "I know that, and I hate myself even more for what I did." He choked out trying to hide his face. Lulu gave him the sob story of a lifetime about the first time they met. Veigar grabbed her hand and apologized saying they would always be friends.

"Y-You mean it?" She whispered meekly. He nodded wiping his tears and giving her a big hug. "Of course I mean it, I love you so much, you've always been the perfect friend." Veigar wasn't sure who he was comforting, but he basked in the moment. "I-I love you too," Lulu cried back wrapping her hands around him. Much to his discomfort, he let her cry on his shoulder feeling it dampen. "Are you done?" He asked politely trying his best not to come off as rude. She nodded pushing herself away from him and wiped her eyes. "Here," he grumbled handing her his hat. She smiled and took off her hat, they exchanged hats and stood up. It was just like the first time they had met.

Veigar and her had attended the same school for a while but neither of them spoke to the other. She found Veigar crying one day and put it on herself to cheer him up. So, she stole his hat and decided to wear it until the boy chased after her screaming about an almighty hat. He ended up wearing her hat as revenge, and the two began their friendship. "Thank you for being my friend," Veigar smile. She smiled back, and they both held hands as they returned to the village. "Thank you for always supporting me." Veigar mused. They both laughed when their eyes met, both of them looked ridiculous with the other's hat. "You owe me a lunchbox, though," Lulu said bitterly. Veigar sighed and nodded in defeat.

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	24. Graves x Ahri

The hunter held his shotgun in a passive stance wandering around the jungle. It had been quiet for some time, and he thought maybe all the animals ran, but unfortunately he spotted a trail of blood. With little hesitation, he followed it making sure to reload his shotgun. He stepped on a branch, the noise painfully echoing through the jungle. He cursed himself watching the figure between the trees take a stand. He gulped noticing a girl with nine white tails, and her body, covered in both dirt and blood. Her shining yellow eyes turned into a pink, crimson color. She dropped the collar of the man she had just killed, both of them watching the body lay limp on the ground.

She glared at the man, her sharp claws dripping blood as she marched towards him. In one sudden movement, she lunged forward swiping her arm. Graves rolled to the side using the tree as his shield, her claws ripped through the outer layer of the tree, and she glared trying to remove her claws from the tree. When she finally did, she twirled around the tree to find Graves, and his shotgun pointed at her. Instead of a pierced bullet, a gray cloud consumed her vision. She adjusted her eyes to the smoke, and everything had gone silent. A sudden motion made her turn on her heels and swipe at empty air. Then, out of the blue, the back of Grave's shotgun knocked her unconscious. He gave a loud huff, as her claws almost clawed out his eyes. He dragged her back to him hunting site, with a bit of luck he managed to tie her to a tree and shackle her hands.

When she awoke, she cried out in anger trying to free herself. Graves exited his tent smiling at the enraged beast. She snarled at him and squirmed hoping to loosen the ropes. When he came closer, she managed to headbutt him, and he stumbled backward holding his forehead. "Are you hungry, do you want food?" He asked. She stopped struggling and wondered what he meant, "Food?" She mumbled. He showed her a cooked chicken leg and bit it. She stared at the piece of meat, she recognized the smell, but she remembered chicken to be bloody.

"I only eat human souls," she whispered huffing at him. He frowned trying to understand what she meant. He recalled yesterday's events, the man seemed lifeless but in a unique kind of way. His eyes widened, she wasn't joking when she mentioned eating souls. Either way, he approached her and brought the chicken leg to her lips, "Eat it." He demanded. She stared at him with a dull look hoping he was joking, but he wasn't. After much rejection she gave up and took a small bite, her face lit up, and she gave a small smile. "See isn't it better than souls?" She gave a hollow nod, souls didn't taste like much but calmed her inner fox.

Much to her disapproval, Graves fed her the chicken leg, she asked for more, and he gave her an amused look. "All right, but you'll have to behave." He scolded bringing his finger up to her face. She nodded as he untied the rope. To his surprise, she didn't try to escape but sat down near the dry firepit. He hands were still bound tightly with the shackles, but she knew better than him taking off the shackles.

"So what are you?" He said pointing to her tails. She glared at him tucking her tails beneath her legs and ignored him. "All right then...What's your name?" he asked. She stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before replying, "Ahri," she whispered. He nodded checking his shotgun. Ahri's eyes wandered to the all the different bullets with the various markings on them. That was where the smoke came from, she concluded. She ate in silence petting her tails while closing her eyes, and her ears twitched listening to the sounds of nature.

Graves had been observing her, and he stared in amusement, he knew she could come in useful with her superior hearing and sense of smell. The moon was quick to settle itself in the sky. Everything became obscure apart from the dancing flame that separated the two. Ahri looked ever so awake while Graves was slowly drooping off to sleep. Once he finally fell asleep, she smiled taking off the shackles binding her wrists. She set them neatly next to his resting figure and sat back down across from him. She glared at the fire with such intensity before the flames wavered in anger. She had eaten all the chicken and was now finding difficulty entertaining herself.

She gave a little growl at her body, covered in blood and mud, and it bothered her. She stood up looking at graves for a second before vanishing into the darkness. The next morning Graves awoke and rolled over with a weary sigh. He yelped in shock when a cold and metallic object dug itself into his back. When he rolled back, his face drained of all color as he scrambled to his feet. The fox was gone, and panic grew on his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost," a soft, flirty voice mused from up above. He was caught by surprised a turned as swiftly as he could. Ahri sat in the tree, her legs happily swinging off the edge. He noticed her white fur and looked her over, any trail of her being a savage animal was gone, the blood had vanished, and the mud, washed away.

She held a bottle with a red x and printed over it. "What is this stuff it tastes so yummy!" She squealed. He gave a long sigh and shook his head rubbing his temples. "That is booze-my booze," he corrected in a bitter tone, he shot his finger to the ground telling her to get down from there. She hopped off the branch and landed elegantly on her feet, her white tails trailing through the air. Her cheeks were puffy with a deep shade of red as she gulped down the remainder of the booze. She tossed the bottle aside watching an annoyed graves pick up the discarded bottle. "Don't look so down old man-" "I am not old!" He argued with a childish tone. "Tata," the fox kissed goodbye before skipping off.

She felt a strong tug on one of her tails and an arm wrapped around her neck in a tight hold, his other hand rested on her head and gently pet her. "Hohoho, no, you're going to help me hunt, in exchange for food of course. The nine tailed fox frowned and elbowed him, his upper body was sturdier than she thought and she grabbed his arm that was wrapped around her neck and spoke, "I will scratch you," she hissed out. He let go watching her glance at him, "Food you say?" He nodded with a smirk scratching her ear. She purred but proceeded to slap his hand away with a nasty snarl. He chuckled picking up his shotgun and making sure he had all the ammo he needed.

"Follow me," Graves inquired popping a cigar in his mouth. "That stuff stinks, and I will take the lead," she said with much sass, and she brushed his body away with her tails. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand, Ahri tried to pull away quite a few times but was unsuccessful. "Why are you holding my hand," she growled. "Because I enjoy it," he said bluntly. She looked away staring at the trees a small rumble echoed inside her body, and she flinched. Graves halted and looked at her, "Are you okay?" She nodded with a mumble.

The hunt ended up going south as Graves had to give Ahri a piggy ride back to his camp. "What's wrong with you?" He asked with slight concern. "I'm hungry..." He was beyond confused, and she ate not too long ago. He pressed his palm against her forehead, "You're burning," he whispered watching her slump. He caught her and slowly settled her against the ground. "I'm so hungry," she whined reaching for graves. He gave her a slice of bread watching her take a bite and quickly spit it out. She hugged herself wrapping her tails around her suffering body. She craved his soul, and she would do anything not to eat him. She felt a sense of calm with him, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. But this curse would be the end of her.

He pet her tails trying to comfort her. She shook her head and sat up pushing him away, "Stay away from me..." he noticed the pink glow in her eyes was back, her face looked thorned between different emotions as she held her head in pain. Graves was taken by surprised when she lunged onto him, her tails pinned him down, and her hand was wrapped tightly around his neck. Her other hand rested on his chest, her claws slowly digging into his flesh. Graves stared at her with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry," she cried out, tears slipping from her face, the landed on his cheek, and he stared at her. "I can't take your soul..." she trailed off rolling off of him. He sat up gently rubbing his neck, and he looked at the ball of fur next to him, she was shaking he didn't know if it was from pain or her tears. "Ahri," he whispered softly unraveling her tails. He loomed over her with a soft smile. "Every curse has a cure doesn't it?" He winked leaning down to her lips. "It's not a curse..." she mumbled shyly. He still kissed her, it was a soft peck on her lips, and she shook her head, "It doesn't work like that," she whispered. He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers again and again. Her body relaxed, and he parted his lips from hers letting her breathed until he resumed. Once she had fallen asleep Graves carried her gently whispering in her ear that he knew who could help her.

They had both settled in the institute of war, Ahri was surprised by their hospitality. She didn't know what the League was doing, but the medicine they gave her daily seemed to be working. She was never hungry and could enjoy as much food as she wanted. She marched down the halls of the institution, her tails trailing swiftly behind her, they squirmed in happiness. Her hands glided against the wooden door, and she gently knocked. The door opened, and the scent of alcohol hit her. "Malcolm..." she shook her head letting herself in. "Leave me alone," he mumbled in a slurred voice. She giggled sitting on the couch watching him down another glass of booze. He let out a satisfied sigh when the bottle was finally empty. "That can't be healthy." "You balance it out," he chuckled standing up. He walked around the couch taking Ahri's hand and helping her up. "Have you grown prettier since the last time I saw you?" He flirtatiously asked. She grinned and shook her head, "I may be charming you~." He chuckled, his chuckle was a bliss and one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

"I don't need to be charmed by you," she cooed brushing her loose hair behind her ear. "You're drunk." He shook his head and kissed her again, "Am I?" They both chuckled and shared another kiss before Ahri pushed him on his bed, and swiftly covered him with the covers. "Sober up first," she teased kissing his forehead. "I love you Ahri," he slurred reaching out for her hand. "I love you too," she replied sweetly.


	25. Varus x Lulu

"Varus, Varus, Varus!" Lulu sang out approaching the brooding man. "The rift will eat you up if you sit any closer to the edge!" He glanced back at her with a forced smile. "How were the cupcakes Lu?" She seemed to ponder the question for a bit, and he knew the answer, not purple enough. "Don't try to change the conversation mister!" She scolded.

She noticed he looked broodier than other days, so she took a seat next to him. "Has your day not been purple enough."  
"Yep, pretty much." He stole her hat and plopped it on his head. She tapped his shoulder demanding him to look over. He smiled gently at the bubbles and watched them dance around him. He popped one and the remaining liquid dropped into his eye. He yelled cursing in every direction as tears spilled out of his right eye. Lulu shook her head, "And that is why you look with your eyes," she said in a matter of fact tone. He glared at her, his finger thrusting through the air popping bubbles that surrounded Lulu. "Hey!" She yelled slapping his hands away. "Don't be rude."

"You know me Lu, and I hate others." He spoke out. "You enjoy others, and others enjoy you. I'm not like that." She nodded looking at him. "That's the way I am, but I do have issues for some people, hope they get eaten up by Nashor!" He chuckled at the ferocity growing in her eyes. The sun began to set, and Lulu sat up, "Sarah is waiting for me, so I'll see you tomorrow buddy," She said. He nodded watching her take her leave as she looked back, he gave her a small wink watching her cheeks flush red.

She hurried out of the rift and into the lobby where no one stood waiting. She cursed under her breath as she ran home. She felt bad ditching Varus, but when she was around him she became nervous, and her heart felt heavy. She was scared of messing things up by saying something utterly ridiculous and so, she bailed. "Agh, I'm so stupid!" she cried banging her head against the wall.

A small octopus blooped bubbles into the air, all of them popping at an unreasonable sound level. A hand came smashing down on the octopus at it let out a shrill cry and shriveled up. "Shut up you damned thing!" Varus moaned getting out of bed. A small knock reverberated at his door, and he stood up quickly slipping on a shirt. Another knock. "Coming, coming." He hissed out opening the door. A man dressed in a black cloak handed Varus a letter, and he groaned. The rift was calling to him. He didn't particularly enjoy someone else's company, but he enjoyed Sona and Leona as Sona never talked much, but her soothing music calmed him down. Leona was always vibrant and cheerful, she knew how to set the mood and could read him quickly, they worked well together, and she never pushed his buttons. He did receive a few nasty glares from Pantheon when Leona was tenderly taking care of him, but that was her job, so he brushed it aside. Besides, he already had someone in mind. Sure her breasts weren't as large, and she was quite short. Even if she only measured up to his stomach, her character reached his height.

He marched up to the desk and slapped the letter on the main desk, "I'd like to request a change in supports, I'll have Lulu." The woman looked through the system and slowly looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Lulu prefers to go solo, mid and top, top as a second option," the woman kindly replied. "Doesn't matter, replace her," Varus hissed out. The woman nodded and replaced the name Zyra with Lulu.

Lulu cried out when she receive her letter. She wasn't supposed to get it until next week. "What the hell!" She squealed running out of her house. Her hat had been long forgotten on the table, and her messy braids showed no mercy. Today was supposed to be a peaceful day off where she got to relax and enjoy some purple cupcakes, but no. She was already running thirty seconds late, and when she reached the lobby, she was escorted to the teleport and harshly thrown in. As she materialized on the rift, her chin on the grounds of the fountain, and she looked back with a deadly glare. "Careful you brutes!" She cried out. When she reached her lane, she noticed Varus farming, and his farming came to a halt when his eyes met hers. "Oh, what are you doing here?" He asked knowing full well.

"I don't know...I'm supposed to be sleeping right now," she grumbled. Varus smiled at how cute she looked unprepared. He walked back and patted down her hair. He then poked the bump of loose hair trying to make it settle back down. "My hair doesn't work like that," Lulu frowned. He glanced back at her while farming, her frustrated face beaming with anger as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame it. She rejoined him looking ready for battle. "Mind warding that bush?" Varus asked motioning to the tri bush behind them. She nodded skipping over to it placing the ward down. She walked back to lane with a smile on her face. "Wow, support is pretty relaxed," she commented staring at her poro cookie. "It can get pretty nasty sometimes, but don't worry I'll keep you safe." Her cheeks flushed pink, and she cleared her throat. "That's my job, though," she scolded nudging his waist. "Hey, calm it down there." He said teasingly.

She giggled her messy hair dancing childishly in the gentle breeze. Varus stared at her with an unreadable yet soft expression, and Lulu tilted her head looking at him, "Are you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah I'm good..." He spoke awkwardly averting his gaze back to his bow as he cast out another arrow. "Would you like to to grab something to eat after this?" She nodded with a bright smile and hid her face. Him asking her for a bite to eat was the equivalent of a date. She squealed internally glimpsing at his profile with a giddy smile.

The game ended in a one side victory as Varus took Lulu's hand in his and helped her off the platform. "Where should we eat?" Lulu brought a hand up to her face and looked up at Varus shyly, "Where do you want to eat?" He chuckled softly squeezing her hand, her chest melted and she blushed. "all right then, let's take out," he mused. They walked to Kench's Bench. Lulu sat a table watching Varus walk up to the counter. She noticed his lips part as he chatted it up with Tahm. The catfish wiggled in place his hand slithering suspiciously underneath the counter. As if on cue he pulled out a black bag and set it on top of the counter. Lulu grimaced staring at the oddly shaped bag, what could be inside, that would be for them to figure out.

As they left the shop, Varus grew timider by the second until he took a deep calming breath. He halted watching Lulu turn to face him with a quizzical look. "I know a good place," he blurted out. She smiled and looped her arm in his. "Let's go then," her voice was soft with a bashful smile. He nodded as they walked side by side. It wasn't long before they reached a small river. "It may not look like much, but this river is the one that crosses the rift." He said with pride making sure to stick out his chest. "Huh, the more you know," Lulu mumbled. She stared at the river her eyes tracing the flowing water until it dissipated downwards, out of her sight. Just then, Varus slammed the sloppy looking bag in between them. Lulu felt a chill go up her spine and she grimaced at the bag. "Is it even edible?" She cried out poking the bag. "If Tahm can eat it...so can we?" His sentence trailed off in a question, now, unsure of himself. He took a deep breath and stuck his hand in the bag. A slimy substance slapped itself onto his arm, and he screamed like a little girl. He tore his arm from the bag, a weird tentacle wrapping itself around his arm. Lulu screeched scurrying as far as she could watching the desperate man waving his arm in all directions.

"Get it off me!" He screamed rushing at Lulu. Her face drained of all color as she ran away from him. "Don't you dare approach me with t-that THING!" The tentacle which was most likely from Illaoi detached itself from Varus and flung itself into Lulu's direction. She yelped hitting the substance away with her staff. She wacked the tentacle with much ferocity as Varus stood cringing at the sight. "Take this and this and this!" She shouted, kicking the tentacle until it went limp. Her short ragged breaths caught Varus' attention, and he looked at the tentacle, "Why don't we skip dinner," He commented. She nodded quickly and retreated from the ghost tentacle. "Tahm...should not...run a... food business," She panted. They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"That was scary," they both mumbled. The sun started setting, and Lulu turned to look at Varus, "Thank you for an intriguing outing, it's getting late so I better head home." She gave a shy wave to Varus and walked away. As she did, he reached for her arm, halting her mid-step. "Yes?" She asked bluntly, turning around. "I had a lot of fun today," he said. "I look forward to working with you again." He kneeled down trailing his hand down to hers, he gently twisted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. She thinned her lips and stared at Varus utterly speechless. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," her voice was so shaky that she mentally slapped herself. She was so embarrassed and ripped her hand out of his. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she let out a shaky breath before running away. Varus chuckled while shaking his head at the purple girl. "I love you," he whispered when she was out of sight.

 ***cough* :3 Varus** **is such a softy!**


	26. Garen x Katarina

Between Demacia and Noxus laid a small neutral territory, friends would often meet there in times of peace. The slender woman made her way across the tavern sitting down next to a hulking man. "I didn't think you would be waiting," she let out a shaky breath. "It's cold out there." She smiled as his hand met hers and he squeezed it with affection. "You're freezing," he grumbled setting five silver coins on the counter. The bartender waltz by and picked up the coins sloppily throwing them in his pouch. He reached in his chest pocket and took out a key throwing it at the hooded figure.

They both stood up holding hands, their cloaks hid them well, and they made their way up to the second floor. As they opened the door to their Inn room, Katarina threw off her cloak and smirked jumping on the bed. "You seem in a good mood," Garen commented sitting on the edge of the bed. "Guh, everyone is annoying, Darius and Swain always pester me with their nonsense. And don't even get me started on Talon," she whined punching the pillow. "As much as I love Lux, god she can be a handful," he chuckled. "I don't even know why we're fighting, it's ridiculous we can just live our separate ways, and then..." she trailed off staring at the ceiling. "We could live together, and we could show our love in public and maybe even have a family, but the world is so cruel." She crooned rolling over on her stomach. Garen rubbed circles on her back and leaned down pecking the back of her head. "One day," he mumbled. Kat had fallen into a deep sleep, and Garen smiled. It seemed like this was the only place that could offer a peaceful night these days. He tossed the covers over her and gently and caressed her cheek, his fingers slithered through her hair, and he felt at ease as he thought of what the future could hold if things were different. He laid down next to Kat embracing her in a tender hug before falling asleep himself.

"Garen...Get your arm off of me before I gut you like a fish." He heard a female hiss. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a beautiful red head. His arm was tightly wrapped around her body, and he watched her squirm. "I almost don't want to let you go," he breathed in her ear. She poked his eye, and he yelled leaping out of bed. "You ruined the mood," he pouted rubbing his eye. She was a statue of glory from where he stood, her messy hair watering down against her body. "You look cute," he commented. She softened up and smiled smugly. "No surprise there," she mused. "Would it kill you to be humble?" He chuckled. "Very well then, Garen is very handsome and gentle and being with him makes me very very happy," she mumbled. He leaned down and smirked, "Come on, use your big girl words." She sighed softly pecking his lips, "I love you." "Good girl." He patted her head and kissed her forehead. "We should head back before anyone notices. Katarina nodded. Garen tossed her her cloak, and they both got dressed. "I'll cya in three days then." They nodded sharing a bittersweet kiss and parted ways.

"It hasn't even been two days yet, why did you call me here?" Kat asked concerned. As strong as she was here was a limit to how hulky of a man she could carry. Katarina let go of him with a loud grunt and panted. "Y-You're heavy," she breathed out looking at his pained face. "Garen," she whispered checking his temperature with her hand. "You're burning up," she mumbled taking his clothes off. She left him half naked and stared at the ugly wounds on his body. "Hang in there," she softly kissed his cheek before filling up a bowl with water. She went down to the bar and paid for a bottle of alcohol quickly handing to Garen. "Is it to drink?" He joked suddenly coughing from his laughs. She shook her head gently slapping him. She dipped the rag in water and began washing the wounds. "What happened?"She asked taking the bottle from him. "Ambush..." he clenched his teeth and screamed when the alcohol came in contact with his raw flesh. "Shh," Kat cooed gently dabbing the wounds with the rag. "Ugh, where would I be without you," he smiled. She smiled back and took out a needle from her emergency aid pack. "Do you wanna stitch yourself or-" "You can do it." She nodded and gave him a troubled look before plunging the needle into his skin, she looped the needle around his wound and pulled on the thread gently closing the wound before repeating. He moaned and grunted in pain, he bit his lips drawing blood, and she gave him a leather strap to bite on. "You're a man aren't you?" She said staring into his eyes. After that, he held his screams of pain to himself.

"All done," Kat whispered washing her hands in the water bowl. He let out a long sigh before falling backward on the bed, Garen ignored the pain and took deep breaths. "I have to back, Garen." He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Stay with me just for a bit," he said in a shaky voice. She nodded laying down next to him and hugged him. "You're warm," he breathed out plunging his head into her chest. "Pervert," she grumbled running her hand through his hair. "I've been thinking a lot, and I believe we should run away," he whispered. She chuckled gently patting his head, "we both known that's not possible, and even if we did, we wouldn't be able to live in peace." Her voice was sad, and he hugged her. "I'll wait as long as it takes, I promise." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "As long as it takes, I'll be waiting, always..."

 **Not gonna lie I got emotional while writing this**

 **sorry if it's kinda short, but I was aiming for this ^^''**


	27. Yasuo x Taliyah

Yasuo smiled softly at the cold breeze that brushed his fingertips. This is how he would usually spend his afternoons, and he enjoyed the solitude and the feel of the breeze brawling against his face. It made him feel alive, the sky was gray, and droplets began to fall, but he let them fall. He began to hum silently to himself as drops of rain traveled down his face. His heart skipped a beat, and he jolted to a sitting position quickly glancing behind him, nothing but an empty field of dead grass and rampikes. He felt a slight thud of disappointment tugging at his heart, but he shrugged it off, he wasn't sure what he was expecting.

Yasuo entered the mess hall running a hand through his wet locks, and he frowned hoping his hair wouldn't frizz up. He sat next to Janna who was more than happy to dry his hair and redo his ponytail. Lulu sat across from them and smiled as she ate her cupcake. "Lulu..." Janna mumbled softly sitting next to the purple girl and wiping her mouth. "It tastes purple!" She squealed in amusement. Yas chuckled and rolled his eyes. He had friends, and he was well liked amongst the community of champions, but no matter who he was with he couldn't help feeling lonely. He wasn't the type to talk about his feeling, so he kept it to himself, but he was desperate to find someone who could fill the empty hole is his heart. He always felt dull and empty, and no matter how many people he cut down, the satisfaction just wasn't there anymore. "Hai, guys," Zac slurred toppling over their table, they all jumped in surprise and stared at the red Zac. "Ha..ha..ha..Sorry," Riven mumbled trying to drag Zac off of the table. They all laughed, and Zac eventually melted into the shape of the table muttering embarrassing things about Riven. She flushed red with either embarrassment or anger, and everyone had this smug smile. She groaned threatening to cut Zac into a million pieces if he didn't move his ass. He obeyed almost instantly and slithered off the table. "Riven wasn't sure how to carry Zac and he was surprisingly heavy for a blob of goo. "I'll help you," Yasuo insisted picking up the drunk Zac, the goo coiled itself around Yasuo, and he shivered in disgust. The thought of riven getting off to this was even more disturbing, he thinned his lips and exited the mess hall with riven trailing behind him. As they walked down the hallway, they saw nine white tails barely turning the corner and Riven called out to Ahri. She peeked her head around the corner and greeted the three of them.

Ahri seemed to reach for something on the other side of the wall and pulled out a small girl with brown chestnut hair. Yasuo froze up for a second as he watched the little figure hide behind Ahri. "Taliyah, you can't be shy forever!" Ahri scolded trying to pry her off her waist. Yasuo's heart began to beat rapidly, and questions raced through his mind. "Yasuo?" Ahri spoke. At the name, Taliyah turned her head and stared at her old friend. "Yasuo..." she mumbled ready to jump onto him, she quickly stopped at the sight of green goo covering him, and she retreated back behind Ahri. "What is that?" She asked suspiciously. Zac's head popped out of the goo as he let himself drop to the floor, he picked himself up and smiled, "I'm Zac!" He said proudly. Taliyah glared at the goo and looked away creeped out. "Yasuo never told me he was into that kind of thing..." Her face showed slight disgust, and he froze. "W-what no this is a huge misunderstand you see I was carrying him and then-" He was interrupted by Riven bursting into a fit of giggles and walked off with Zac.

"See!" He pointed at the two defensively. "Riven and Zac are pretty close," Ahri added not fully grasping the situation. "Little sparrow," Yasuo chuckled patting her head. "How did you end up here?" She shrugged and shyly played with her hands, "It's a complicated story...yeah- and don't call me little sparrow!" She shouted. He gave her a gentle hug, one longer than it should be and Taliyah smiled. "You must be hungry after all your travels, no?" Ahri said awkwardly trying to pry the two off of each other. She nodded eagerly, and the three of them walked back to the mess hall. They attempted to sit at an empty table but unfortunately where Ahri went the crowd followed. Yasuo glanced at Taliyah, she was acting all timid, it was nothing like when they had spent those few days together, she was always bursting with energy and willpower. She would always challenge him every second of the day, and that annoyed him, even though he could see the admiration in her eyes and always found that adorable. He squinted his eyes as Gragas as he made his way to their table, once he sat down the weight shifted and Taliyah smiled nervously.

"Oh right, you have to try Gragas' wine...it's like the best!" They had only been here a few minutes, and Ahri was already wolfing down cups of wine. "You don't have to," Yasuo assured her. "I-I want to make friends she said awkwardly grabbing the glass that was put out for her. She took a large sip and then began to cough. "Guh...it burns," she whined scratching at her throat. The whole table laughed, and Taliyah flushed red. She heard Yasuo chuckle beside her and calmed down. Yasuo ended up finishing the rest of her glass and asked Gragas for another. He complied and filled it to the brink. "Is it okay for you to drink so much?" Taliyah asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm a good drinker," he winked. It was the second time she saw him wink and her heart fluttered. "So cool," she mumbled to herself.

Taliyah was already half passed out and the others began to leave, he decided to leave the passed out members at the table and shook Taliyah awake. She groaned and ferociously slapped his hand. He pulled away taken back by this girl's swift actions. She had always been a grumpy sleeper. He once tried to wake her up, he was also drowsy, but she managed to kick his face in. She broke his nose, and the number of times she apologized after that, it was as if she had become the victim instead. He gently picked her up and carried her. It was the most discomfort he had felt in a while as she tried to claw at him in her sleep. He sloppily dropped her on the couch and panted. "Why are you so complicated?" he cried out lying back on the wooden floors.

Yasuo jolted awake as his body quickly changed temperature. He stared up at Taliyah who quickly hid the bucket behind her. "What was that for he groaned?" "I'm not touching a half naked drunk man," she pouted pointing at him. He looked down at his chest and frowned, she had seen him half naked many times before. "Your point...?" He asked trailing off. "Y-you monster!" She yelled. He rubbed the bridge of his nose not feeling in the mood to argue with her, plus his head was throbbing mercilessly. He smirked and stood up, "Let me share the love little sparrow!" His smile turned into an evil grin, and she shielded herself with the bucket. "T-That was only to wake you up," she chuckled nervously, he lunged towards her, and she ran behind the sofa. "Little sparrow," he whispered softly. "I told you not to call me that..." she mumbled with a pout. He walked up to her and gently patted her head, "Remember the first time we met?" He asked. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously almost remembering his sharp blade pressed against her throat, "Y-Yeah..."

"Come here little bird," he cooed embracing her in a warm hug. "Ah, you jerk!" She shouted, pulling back from him. "You got me wet!" He pretended not to hear her and sat on the couch slinging his leg on top of the other. "Don't ignore me!" She barked while thrusting her finger down at him. They stared at each other reliving the journey once forgotten, but no party had actually forgotten their travels, it was when their love first blossomed and then parted ways. "I missed your patronizing voice," she smiled softly recalling the days when he would lecture her about the choices she made. She watched him uncurl the thread that held his hair together. She smiled remembering the first days she had met him, "You kept it." He nodded with a gentle smile. "Of course I would little bird." Her bright smiled warmed his heart, he had missed this childish face. "You know," he trailed off. "You saved me twice." Taliyah coughed peeking up at him, "You forgot the part where I saved you after I almost killed you..."

He shrugged and leaned back against the sofa, "How was your journey back to Shurima?" She clapped her hands together a gave him a smug smile, "Awesome, I basically flew there! It's all thanks to you though, you taught me the way of the stone weaver. He was glad, he wasn't so sure of letting her go on her own, he believed in her but had some doubts, turns out he didn't need to shred an ounce of worry on her, she handled herself brilliantly. He watched her flay her arms as she stood up and began to tell her glorious tale. "Oh right," she muttered fumbling in the pocket of her coat, she took out a small seed and placed it in his hand, "Thank you." He shook his head and placed the seed back in palm gently closing it. "Keep it, this seed is a reminder of me," he winked at her. "Now we have something to remember each other by," she smiled. warmly. "You saved me twice yet I only repaid you once," before she could protest and tell him it was not necessary he kissed her. Her lips were just as he remembered chapped and barren. It reminded him of the days they spent together sharing meals and conversations. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. He kept his eyes closed, for the first time in his life he feared, feared rejection, but she kissed back. She was so inexperienced, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled away holding her at arm's length and laughed looking down at her. She was stoic, her face was flushed and her arms stiff. "I've never met someone as bad as you when it comes to kissing." Her lips quivered, and she stared at him completely shocked. "H-Hey don't cry little bird, you'll get better," he convinced. The next second he was sprawled out on the ground, an angry Taliyah loomed over him, and she began to beat him with her satchel. He yelped and crawled apologizing until he could no more. "That was my first kiss you monster, and you made fun of it!" She cried out. "Birdy-gah!"

"Maybe I will make a mountain fall on you!" Yasuo stared at her, and she stared back realizing what she had said. They both laughed, and she kneeled down hitting his arm. "You can stop hitting me now, I already apologized." "I missed you," she whispered softly and hugged him. He patted her back and chuckled, "Next time the wind will follow."

Hope you guys enjoyed it and I just want to thank you all for being awesome! 3


	28. Trundle x Ashe

The king sat upon his throne staring at the raging blizzard rampaging outside his cave. "Trolls!" He hollered impatiently tapping his foot against the ice. He grunted at those idiots and got up grabbing his magic club. "Boneshiver, there is an intruder within my territory!" He roared. He mostly wondered what kind of foolish idiot would come wandering into troll territory in the middle of a raging snowstorm. He traveled his lands feeling the presence of the intruder drawing closer. He let out a mighty roar lunging across the tundra and smashing his club down. He looked down expecting a grown male to be cowering a fear. Instead, a small girl with a dark blue dress laid sprawled out on the ice staring up at him. "A little...girl?" He mumbled to himself. He examined her dress thoroughly and smirked. "What is the little princess doing in my territory?" She perked up and quickly scurried to her feet, "You mean you're the troll king!?" He raised a brow confused at why this child looked so thrilled and happy. She clung to his leg and smiled, "They said you were just a myth and that I had no such time to wonder about such a beast, but you're real!" She squealed. "H-Hey kid, get off me," the troll mumbled unsure of what to do. His usual demeanor was gone, he did not want to kill this child, she was too...cheerful? He nodded at his choice of words and gently swung his leg. Her grip slid from his leg, and she went flying backward until her butt slid against the ice. "Go home...your parents will be worried." The child frowned and then pouted. "I don't want to go home daddy is always cold to me, and all the servants treat me like a princess, but I don't want to be a princess or a stupid queen."

Trundle frowned wondering why she was upset at such a thing, didn't all girl dream of becoming a princess, yet his child seemed to dislike it very much. "Uh, what do you want to do then?" He asked hoping for a quick and simple answer. "I want to live with the Troll King!" She said jumping up and down. He felt heat creep up to his cheeks, and he shook his head, "The troll king is an evil troll, he kills and eats little children!" His attempts to scare her quickly failed as she giggled. "Too bad because I'm a young adult!" He frowned. "A young adult with the attitude of a five-year-old..." He kneeled down extending his hand to her, she grabbed it, and he smiled. Her hand was so tiny compared to his, and he shook his head lifting the small girl into the palm of his hand. "Here I'll take you home so-" She jumped off his hand and ran away shouting how he would never catch her. Trundle frowned and stomped on the ice. The ground rumbled, and the child lost balance quickly tumbling over. "Fine...you can stay with me...for today!" He added strictly. The child smiled, her cheeks perking up and she nodded in excitement. He could not comprehend why the child was so attached to him, he was sure that the legends told about him were probably horrid and gruesome, so why would she seek him out so. He traveled back to his cave with the young maiden on top of his head. She hummed a song while gripping onto his hair. "Mister King why do you have red hair?" He grunted and shook his head gently. "Well, why do you have white hair, child?" "Because mother and father both have white hair-" "Well there you go," he mused. "So your daddy and mommy also have red hair?" He nodded and grabbed the child setting her down in front of his cave. He gently pushed her in and then she began running, she plopped down in his throne and smirked. "You there fetch me my meal!" The little girl commanded with a thrust of her small finger. The troll smiled already seeing the future queen in her. He decided to let the child have her moment as he sat in front of his throne. "What is your name, child?" "Ashe, and yours mister?" She had answered his question, and so he decided to be fair. "Trundle's the name..." he grumbled.

Trundle was surprised at himself, and he basically let her do anything she wanted. They had a tea party even though Ashe almost broke a teeth trying to indulge a chunk of true ice. Luckily, trundle managed to stop her in time. He grunted plopping her back down on his throne chair. She eventually fell asleep, and he sighed slumping against the walls of his cavern. "Troublesome..." he groaned. He stared at his large hands, and he sighed once more gently trying to pick her up. He set her on top of his hand and traveled to the edge of his small kingdom. He met a band travelers, they stared at him in fear, and one of them tried to attack him. Trundle grabbed his spear and snapped it in half and gently set Ashe in front of them. He turned his back and walked away saying a quiet farewell to the little princess.

The troll king sat on his throne, as usual, he grumbled as he picked his teeth. He had heard rumors of a new Queen, he was already certain that Ashe had was all grown up now, but she had probably forgotten about him. He remembered the day when she called him a myth and smiled. He felt a presence inside his cave and groaned again chucking a leftover bone from the meat he ate for lunch. Ashe evaded the piece of meat and chuckled. Her voice echoed the walls of the cavern and Trundle scurried to a sitting position staring at the little lady in front of him. "Crude as always," she whispered pointing to the mess around his cave. "You've gotten..taller," he noticed looking at her body. He remembered the sweet little girl he met that day, and she looked so mature now. "And you've gotten shorter," she mused. He rolled his eyes at her statement and stood up. "So you're queen now?" He grumbled. She nodded with a sad smile. "I wanted to come visit you, but my father restricted me from doing so, he said you were dangerous, and it wasn't princess like for a girl to spend time with a troll." He smirked, "And he wouldn't be wrong either..." he growled taking a step towards Ashe. She knew he wouldn't harm, even if he had mercilessly killed or even hunted down his preys for the pleasure of watching their guts spill. "You're no fun," he grumbled taking a seat in front of her. They caught up, and she told him all about life in the palace. "Sounds like a bother," he commented laying back on his back. "It's not that bad..." she trailed off. Ashe laid down next to him and sighed, "Being queen is hard everyone has all these crazy expectations out of me, and the me they want isn't the real me..."

He understood her frustration from before he became the new troll king. Trundle was a laughing stock, and no one believed he was capable of becoming a great king. He proved them all wrong, and he believed that she could also do the same. "Trundle thinks you'll be okay," he assured trying his best to comfort her. He finally noticed the bow on her back and pointed at it. "What do you use it for?" She stared at his finger trailing down the length of it until it led to her bow. "Hunting, killing and self-defense," she shrugged. "I like hunting and killing," he smirked. They walked out of the cave finally finding something they could do together. She crept quietly through the snowy trees patiently watching the beast from afar. Trundle wasn't as quiet as she was, his footsteps made the ground rumble and the trees vibrate. She glanced back at him and frowned bringing a finger up to her lips. He remained motionless as she drew an arrow from her quiver, after elegantly positioning the arrow on the bow, she arced the thread along with the hilt of the arrow. Trundle stared at her in amazement her pose was so refined and majestic, then she let go, the arrow flew faster than his eyes could see until the deer fell limp. He knew what arrows and bows were, humans often used them on him and his tribe, but that would make him see red. Trundle wanted to give the bow a try, but his overly large hands wouldn't allow that, plus, he would probably snap the curved stick in half.

Trundle wasn't so graceful when it came to hunting he simply squashed the animal's head and retrieved the body dragging it back to his cave. He offered Ashe a piece of meat, but she told him raw meat isn't safe for humans. He watched her as she caressed the deer's mane, she had cleaned up the wound, and the beast looked peaceful. "Aren't you going to eat it?" Trundle asked poking the creature. "First we'll skin it and gather all its fur, it keeps us humans warm," she smiled. He nodded and watched her stroke the creature. He felt a bit envious, and she noticed the stare in his eyes. "Have you never had your hair stroked? He shook his head wiping the blood off of his mouth. He helped move the deer to the side of the cave and laid down on her orders. She sat behind his large head and ran her fingers through his red hair. She noticed how dirty he was and decided she would force him to wash up the next time she came. It felt nice at first, but then he got bored of it and sat up. She stared at him, and he moved his large hand over her, his index finger stroked her hair, and she smiled. "Your hair is soft," he commented touching his own only to frown. "Well hair comes in different shapes and texture," she educated him.

Ashe noticed the sky was turning darker by the minute and she stood up, "I'll be back tomorrow or the next day okay?" He nodded and waved her goodbye. He was in a particularly good mood after she left, he treated his trolls with mild decency instead of bashing them with his club. He sat in his throne wondering what they could do the following days. The days rolled past, and she hadn't come yesterday, so he waited and waited. Eventually, night plunged the north, and he frowned knowing she wouldn't be coming. He grabbed his club and marched out of his cave. He wasn't particularly angry, but sadness took over him, did she lie to him? He dragged boneshiver behind him letting out occasional sighs. He found a small animal and crushed it not caring whether or not it could serve as his next meal. From a distance, he could hear multiple hooves until the forest reverberated with them. "Spread out find the Queen! They couldn't have gone far. He wondered if they meant Ashe, and if they did, did something happened to her? He also noticed they said the word 'they'. Ashe always came alone and left alone. He felt foolish, he should have at least escorted her. She was still a fragile human, and from his years of being both king and troll, he knew humans were nasty creatures, even more so than trolls. He roared in rage and scavenged the forest bashing trees like they were merely flowers. He roared her name watching the trees shake in fear, the snow fell, and he continued to rampage through the forest. "Carry her properly you dingus she's not a whore!" He roared catching the men off guard. "What the fuck was that?" Before they could react, he swung his club knocking the man off his feet and crushed against a tree. The other man dropped Ashe and ran for his life. Ashe wiggled free of her ropes and took out a small dagger from under her dress throwing it at the man. Trundle grabbed his club and threw it at the running man. It crushed him into the snow, and he let out another roar pounding his chest.

He picked up the small girl in her dark blue dress and set her on the palm of his hand. He stared at the red bump on her forehead and frowned. He gently tried to touch it, but the tip of his finger was barely the size of her head. She grabbed her head in pain and frowned. "Trundle why are you here?" he frowned and pointed to her forehead. She gently touched the bump and winced. "Thank you-" She was interrupted by a dozen voices shouting her name. Soldiers surrounded trundle, their spears pointed at him, as he attempted to make a brisk movement. The soldiers showed little hesitation and thrust their spears forward. They halted on command as their queen shouted an order. The men stood in confusion, and she patted Trundle's thumb. He, on the other hand, didn't care too much, it would take more than a few dozen armed soldiers to take him down. He stared at his club not too far away and glanced back at Ashe who shook her head clearly disapproving his idea.

"My queen..." The captain of guards called out. Trundle set her down as she held the bruise on her forehead and scowled. "I've known him since I was a little girl, I can promise you that he won't harm you or me." He shrugged at her passive aggressive statement basically ordering him not to do anything rash. "I will not argue about this, he saved my life, and you will show him respect!" Her kind voice had faded, and the real face of a queen began to show. They all nodded with a quick salute and escorted the queen back to the castle. She glanced back at Trundle over her shoulder and watched him pick up his club. After the transpiration of those events, the trolls had accepted a peace pact from the queen. Ashe would often wander out at night and meet Trundle in the forest, and they would share normal conversations. She fell asleep snuggling his arm, and before first light could illuminate the forest, he woke her up. She would wave him goodbye and make her way back to the castle. He was sure what he felt for her was love, but she wasn't in a position to hold a relationship, especially not with a troll. So he decided just to wait and silently watch over her. Besides, he did not want to ruin their friendship and was perfectly happy the way they were now. He could watch over her for as long as he wished, just having her beside him was enough. He was a greedy troll yet with her he found patience and happiness, an emotion he thought had been long lost. All he could hold on to now was the cold snowflake that warmed his hand, and he would forever be grateful.

 **To that one guy that requested Trundle x Ashe lmao (I'm not sure where this was going tbh hehe xd)**


	29. Ahri x Zed

Ahri quietly sat in the river, scuttle bug next to her as he gently rubbed against her leg, and she sighed conjuring a small orb of fox fire. "Greedy Crab," she mumbled trusting her arm towards the plant, it burst open and little green seeds spread out in every direction. The scuttle bug perked up and quickly scurried to the seeds eating them like it was the best thing he had ever eaten. She was a bit curious and stood up kneeling next to the bug and reached for a seed. Ahri stared at it for a long time before deciding to try it. "If you can eat it, it must not be that bad...right?" She scowled knowing the bug couldn't answer her and popped the seed in her mouth.

"I wouldn't chew it..." a deep voice advised. Ahri turned around to see Zed perched up on the old ruin walls of the jungle and she smirked. "Watch me," she taunted and bit into it. She quickly regretted her decision and Zed chuckled watching her face turn into pure disgust. "You malevolent crab!" She cried out wiping her mouth. "Aren't you supposed to...I don't be somewhere else?" The fox growled watching the shadow sit still. He shrugged and disappeared into the darkness behind him. "You..." her finger pointed at the crab. "...are freaking disgusting!" The crab only tilted its head and let out a cooing noise before resuming its feast. She kicked the wall and walked away bitter about the taste in her mouth.

Ahri sat at an empty table in the mess hall of the institute, she wasn't a big fan of eating, but she would do anything to get rid of that ungodly taste in the back of her mouth. "Here you are," Jayce grumbled setting down a platter of food and a glass of water. She watched him walk away wondering since when he worked here. She let her head fall against the table and groaned, even a plate of food couldn't get rid of the terrible taste. Then in a moment's notice, it faded, and her eyes widened. She almost cried and raised her arms in victory.

She noticed the mess hall was relatively empty, but she wasn't feeling the least bit tired and sleeping on a bed was just not her thing some nights. Instead, she headed out into the woods and sat down near the edge of the river. She splashed water around and eventually jumped into the river. Her tails wiggled around, and she grabbed one trying to brush the mud off of it.

She stared at the moon and let the water carry her away, her tails rested on top of the water, and she walked with the water flow finding it quite relaxing. She put her hands under water and conjured up two blue orbs, the water around her illuminated gently and she smiled. She heard a rock splash in the water not too far behind her and swiftly turned around. She could still see the lingering waves of water and exited the river shaking her tails. "Who's there," she screamed annoyed ready to cast a spell in the person's direction. Zed walked out from the shadows, and she dropped her arms with a sigh, "Go away you weirdo...you scared the shit out of me!" She yelled. He tilted his head and leaned against the tree. "Are you stalking me?" She asked sneering at him. He bluntly nodded, and she grabbed one of her tails and glared. "Well, don't," She growled bitterly before walking back.

She could hear him following her through the shadows, but she decided to ignore it. She heard the loud snap of a branch and took off sprinting towards the main building of the rift. "Zed, go away!" She screamed. She almost tripped on the stairs but eventually made it inside, she slammed the door behind her and ran for her room, this was like a horror movie, and she did not like it. She slammed her door closed and made sure to lock it. She fell to her knees and panted trying to get her heart to calm down, she hadn't run this much in quite a while, not even on the rift.

She sat on her couch and stared at the glass table in front of her. Her body curled up in a ball, and she tapped her nails on the sofa, the repetitive noise keeping her mind at ease. As she stared at the glass table, she saw Zed's reflection and quickly stood up glancing behind her. "T-This isn't funny anymore Zed, please stop..." she mumbled backing into the wall. She was scared of bumping into one of his shadows, so she remained near the wall and kept watch. She heard no response, and the room was deathly silence. She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to calm herself. She had charmed men before but this was different, she wasn't even sure what he wanted. "I-If this is about the time I stole your food and ate it, I'm sorry I was only trying to flirt like I do with everyone else..." There was no response.

"Ok look, I'm really sorry for whatever I did, but killing isn't allowed anyway so you know it's best if we just talk this out." No response yet again. "Zed I will beat your ass up-" he appeared out of nowhere and sat on her couch, his dark eyes peering at her through his helmet. "You tend to ramble on when you're scared, helps you feel less alone even if you are." She tilted her head confused and then scowled. Hey, don't come in here sharing your opinion you trespassing little..." She marched to the couch and grabbed his arm dragging him to the door, "Now go away!" He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his back until she landed on her back with a loud thud. She groaned rubbing the back of her head and kicked Zed's leg. "What's up with you, that hurt..." she moaned trying to pick herself up.

Zed slammed his hand down on her head covering her eyes while his other hand kept her down. "Zed!" She screeched out reaching into the dark in hopes of getting a hold of him. "Shh." He ordered. She quieted down and dropped her right arm on her stomach, his hand was firmly pressed against her left wrist, and she groaned. She heard him shuffle around and then screamed, "Get off my tail, you blockhead!" She squirmed. His mouth formed a small o, and he removed his knee from atop her tail. She sighed and managed to hit his chest. She took a deep breath and with all her forced pushed zed off of her. She lunged at the shadow with a fist, and he vanished. "Coward," she mumbled standing up. "You better run cause next time I'll burn you, Fox style," she sneered turning the lights on in every room and made sure he wasn't hiding anywhere.

She sighed sitting on her bed with her tails laying about, she stroked them and watched carefully, she didn't have any windows and she was glad she didn't, it would be even scarier. It had been a frightening night, and when she awoke from her power nap, she rushed down to the mess hall. "Whoa you look tired," Leona mumbled serving her a glass of water. "You have no idea..." she sighed banging her head against the table. "Whoa, boy problems?" She giggled not knowing how right she was. "Wait...really?" Leona whispered making sure no one could hear. Ahri nodded and sighed again. "Who is it?" She grimaced, and her hand fell on top of Leona's, "Guess?" She smirked at that knowing Leo would never be able to guess. It was the last name anyone would ever think of, and his name started with a Z too. Leona glanced at Pantheon who was making his way out of the room, and she excused herself chasing after him. They shared a quick kiss and held hands walking out of the mess hall. Ahri stared intently a bit envious and then twisted fate sat next to her with a red card in hand. She frowned not really wanting any company at the moment, and he hit her with one of his smooth lines and her eye twitched. "Tf...go away," she sneered standing up and sassily turned, her tails whipping his face. He chuckled and gently rubbed his cheek shrugging as he watched her walk away.

"You look annoyed," a deep voice grumbled grabbing on of her tails. She gasped and turned around to find Zed's shadow disappearing. She glanced back to find him casually leaning on the wall with an unreadable expression. "What?" She growled petting her fur back into place. He gestured her to follow him, and they walked out of the Institute of War. "Where are we going?" She asked annoyed. Zed glanced back and shrugged, she followed with a sigh, and her tails settled down till they almost trailed the ground. They came to a halt near the edge of the rift, and she stared at Zed who was leaning dangerously close to the brink. "How does your charm work?" He casually asked glancing back, she frowned and stared at him hoping he was joking. "It wears off after a few minutes..." she trailed off not sure what he was expecting from her.

He nodded his head staring down at the dragon who soared through the sky, "I see." There was slight amusement behind his tone, and he turned around facing her. "How many men have you charmed before?" She gave an uncomfortable fidget and looked down to her shoes with her hands tightly clasped together, "I don't keep count, but the number should be pretty high up there." She wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this, but the Zed before her was not the Zed she knew. He seemed full of life, like for once he actually felt something, even if it was just curiosity. "You enjoy killing, so would you save me?" He questioned taking a step back, his right foot left the platform, and she gasped already making a run for him. He closed his eyes and let himself fall. "Zed!" Ahri screamed swiftly dropping to her knees and grabbing onto his chest. Her nails dug into his flesh, and she gripped the piece of cloth with all her might. "What are you doing?!" She yelled in frustration and anger. He shrugged and his arm reached up to hers, he grabbed it gently and left his arm to dawdle on top of hers. "I'm not going to let go, you soundless moron!" She glared at him her nails digging into the dirt for more support, and she let out a tired sigh, "You're heavy," she mumbled trying to pull him up, Zed was showing no effort of wanting to help himself, and he couldn't help but smile at her struggle. "Don't you at least want to live?" She asked softly, her grip slowly loosening. "It takes two to make a miracle," she whispered lowering her face. She looked back up, and tears started trailing down her cheeks, "Please don't dirty my hands any more than I already have," she whispered in a broken voice. He took off his mask and let go of it, his eyes stared into hers with unknown emotion, and his hands trailed down to the one gripping his chest. "Let go," he whispered gently removing her fingers one at a time. "No!" She cried out as he slid from her grip and fell. Tears streamed down her face, and she rubbed her eyes. She heard a deep chuckle and turned around to see Zed smirking.

She stood up completely baffled until she realized what happened. "You...are an ass!" She yelled wiping her tears before trying to cut him with her nails. He grabbed her arm and elegantly twirled her around embracing her lightly. "No one has ever screamed my name like that before," he mumbled. Her eyes went wide, and she frowned, "Y-You you...you fell!" She tried to explain. "You made me have a panic attack for no reason!" She then added defensively, her face was roaring with anger, but he only smiled, it was a bit weird as no one had ever seen Zed smile before. It a soft and warm smile and his eyes reflected so many emotion she felt herself waver. "I had my reasons," he whispered petting down her fox ears, his hands trailed down to her cheek, and he cupped her face before pressing his lips against hers. It was a short kiss that she didn't even have time to respond, and by the time she realized what happened, Zed already had his mask back on and walked away. "I look forward to fighting you tomorrow," he mused in a gentle voice, and she rubbed her lips frowning. "Fox violator..." she mumbled.

 **Yeah I'm not sure where this was going either ;) but w/e you know...go with the flow!**


	30. Caitlyn x Vi

"Why do you always get more than me?" Vi groaned. "Is that really what's been bugging you for the past hour?" The officer raised a brow and shook her head with a small sigh. "Well yeah, I let you win, I wouldn't want to make you feel bad or anything," Vi smirked and then winked at Cait. Jayce cleared his throat interrupting the two, and they both glanced at him. "Did you need something?" They both said.

"Why do you assume I want anything?" He said coolly. "Then don't just walk in here and clear your throat," Cait grumbled. Vi nodded along and pointed her enormous finger at him, "what's your business here?" The enforcer growled. Jayce sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ezreal was wondering if you two wanted to...come play, his words not mine." For some reason, Jayce seemed completely embarrassed by the sentence he just said which earned a shrug from both the ladies and they agreed.

It had snowed the day before, and Piltover was covered in snow, from top to bottom. The second they stepped outside, Cait was hit by a ball and a loud laugh followed after. "Right in the face fishbones, let's go!" Jinx yelled forming another snowball while sliding her rocket launcher back behind her. "Oh hell no!" Vi exclaimed. "How dare you hit my cupcake!" "Did you just call me-" Caitlyn was cut off as Vi grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground as she began to pile up snow to form a small wall.

"Woohoo!" Ezreal yelled battling it out with Jayce, speaking of the devil, he looked rather unhappy. Jayce scooped up a handful of snow and grabbed Ez by his collar, and he smashed the snow in his face, and Caitlyn chuckled. "Serves him right!" Vi scooped up a massive ball of snow with her gauntlets and smirked. "Revenge!" She exclaimed tossing the giant ball of snow in the air. Jinx let out a gasp and ran as the snowball was heading her way. It blew up in mid-air and Vi's eyes widened. "What the-" She let out a gasp realizing who the culprit was and smashed her gauntlets together. "Oi Jhin, don't go off ruining my fun!"

Jhin shot a glare at Vi, and she calmed down almost instantly, his eyes were scary no matter the circumstance. "Oh don't be such a party pooper!" Jinx cried out hitting his chest. Jhin let out a sigh and decided to play along with everyone, or else Jinx would never let him hear the end of it. As expected, a marksman like him rarely missed a shot and Caitlyn was having a lot of fun dueling him. For such a stiff, he was quite agile, apart from his rants about how the snow wasn't artistic enough and its color too dull, an empty canvas.

"Keep your shit talk for another day!" Vi shouted hurling a giant snowball his way, he dodged, and it hit jinx instead. She was sent falling and let out a groan. "Jhin, avenge me~" Jinx spoke dramatically before faking a faint. He nodded and took out Vi with a perfect snowball to the face. "Ah fuck, this actually hurts a lot," Vi complained. Cait shook her head and chuckled, Jhin had turned his back, and now she was going to take full advantage of that.

"Hell yeah!" The snowball hit the back of his head, and his mask went falling off, everything went silent, and he bent down to pick it up. "He could have at least turned around," Vi whispered. "What's under that mask anyway?" Cait whispered back. They both shared a glance and then looked back at Jhin. He was digging up Jinx and scolding her that she would catch a cold if she stayed buried any longer. As usual, the two began to argue, mostly nonsense coming out of Jinx but Jhin just nodded along.

Jayce and Ezreal had also left the scene of the crime. "Everyone is gone," Vi pouted. "I never go to show that little blondie what's up..." "Don't worry, I think Jayce took care of that," she laughed silently. Vi sat down in the snow and laid down, she made a snow angel and asked Cait to join her. The officer shrugged and joined in as she had nothing better to do. "At least now, we can catch a cold together," Vi smiled. "I'm not sure that's ideal," Cait replied.

Cait sat up and made small balls of snow, her tiny snowmen were pretty cute, and Vi joined in. Her's were much larger of course, and Cait frowned. "Take those damn things off!" She scolded. "No way, it's too cold," Vi replied. "But you just made a snow angel..." Vi glanced back at Cait with her usual grin and chuckled, "That's beside the point. Well, it's getting a little cold, let's go inside, alright?" Vi smiled. The officer gave her friend a warm smile and followed her.

"Your hot chocolate is always great," Vi mumbled. Her cheeks were puffy and red, and she slumped against the chair. Caitlyn smiled and sat down next to Vi, she had finally taken off her gauntlets, and her hands were shaking slightly. Caitlyn set down her mug of hot chocolate and clasped her hand with Vi's. "There, isn't that better?" Cait smiled. Vi looked away with a faint nod and smiled discreetly. Caitlyn always acted indifferent most of the time, but when it was just the two of them alone, she did care.

"I'll go get a blanket," Caitlyn whispered and got up. A larger hand stopped her's, and she looked down to see Vi's hand tightly wrapped around her arm. "It's okay, just stay here, we can get a blanket later." Vi was acting particularly strange today, so Caitlyn sat back down. She didn't argue, and they held hands while sharing an occasional glance, the silence was comforting, and Caitlyn remembered how much she treasured these moments. Vi was always the type of person to be a show off in public, loud, obnoxious, and arrogant. Around Cait though, her personality died down. She had immense respect for the officer, and she would never do anything to harm the relationship they had.

It was obvious that Caitlyn also had a soft spot for her, her bold statements and signs of affections were a clear sign that she liked Vi. The two didn't feel the need to share their feelings though, but it's not as if they were partners either. Vi was beginning to tense up as all the thoughts came flooding into her mind, Caitlyn looked as relaxed as can be, and the pink haired female sighed. "You always look so calm..."

"Because you're with me," She replied coolly. Vi's heart skipped a beat, and she let a goofy smile grace her lips and chuckled. "Now you're just unfair, saying cute things like that," Vi mumbled. Cait tilted her head, but instead of questioning Vi any further she smiled and leaned in, her soft lips pressed against Vi's cheek. The room fell silent and the two exchange a passionate glance. "I'll go get that blanket now before you freeze."

Vi stood up after Cait and hugged Caitlyn, her arms wrapped around her neck, and she pressed her chest to the officer's back. "I'll always be with you, so always be mine, alright?" Caitlyn's hand held onto Vi's arm, and she smiled, "Always."

 **Aye sorry about that long wait...**

 **I hope you enjoyed though! :)**


	31. Taric x Diana

Mount Targon, a place of high power, faith, and redemption. For an ambitious adventurer in search of a quest, they had come to the right place, but all who crossed within the dwellings of the ancient gods did not always come back from their perilous journey. Only a few possessed the courage to conquer the spirit of the mountain. Some even possessed the power of the gods themselves.

Diana stood on the top of the mountain, her eyes scouring the constellations that twinkled across the night sky, her blade at her side a hushed prayer leaving her lips. She kneeled before the presence of the moon her hands clenched tightly as her nails dug into her flesh. She felt dull, abandoned, and powerless, the presence of the moon no longer lingered inside of her. The otherwise warm feeling of home was now gone, replaced by a cold and hostile presence, one that was waiting to devour her soul.

Her silent prayers were interrupted as a loud yell echoed through the night sky. She was quick to turn only to find a man who had been foolish enough to ascend the mountain. Blade at her side, she readied to strike him down until she realized that he was hallucinating. If the man had made it this far, the gods must've been testing him. Diana settled down on the steps of the temple watching as the man battled through his worst nightmares. It went on for hours until he dropped to his knees, his breaths ragged and his face expressing only exhaustion. She rose to her feet as the man collapsed to his knees, she could have easily called him a fool for ascending Mount Targon, but who was she to judge? She had been a fool herself.

His heart was still beating, and his breaths were faint, but paying close attention, his chest rose. Diana kneeled down by the man's side, and there was something about him that caught her attention, maybe it was his silly outfit or the gentle nature surrounding his body. All sorts of colorful wisps circled his body, and she could almost reach out and touch them. The fact that he was still alive meant that he had passed. She set her blade in between her body and his and watched the moon as she waited for the man to wake

Taric finally rose only to be met by a breathtaking view, the arrays of colors almost were mesmerizing. There was no way for him to express the emotions coursing through his body, he felt a sense of completeness to him as if he had just crossed into another realm. A masterpiece beyond a mortal's comprehension but enough for him to gaze upon the glittering stars that were sufficient to blind a man. Taric came back to reality and glanced at the female who sat in bliss tranquility. "You're awake," she said calmly.

His body felt light, his body and conscience free of any remorse. A boyish grin fell upon his face as he recalled the trials he had undergone. His quest for redemption had come to a close, he had been blessed by the gods, and his faith was now stronger than ever. "Congratulations, not many make it to the top...alive." Diana rose, her blade once more by her side. "How rude of me, I'm Taric," he chuckled. "It's nice to meet you..." He trailed off hoping she would answer for him. "Diana."

Taric was intrigued by the symbol on her forehead, he had seen it before, but he couldn't seem to recall from where. After taking in every aspect to the female known as Diana, he snapped his fingers. "I remember now," he mused. Diana tilted her head acknowledging for him to go on. He kneeled before her, his hand holding hers with the highest amount of respect one could show and he kissed her hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Goddess of the moon." Diana was taken aback by his sudden action, a faint blush crept up her cheeks, and she jerked her hand away in embarrassment. "I am no goddess, just a warrior of the Lunari, or at least I used to be."

"Used to be?" He asked. Diana clicked her tongue, she should have never said that but she was no longer a warrior of the Lunari, it had gone the day the essence of the moon had left her body. She lowered her eyes, tension bringing forth an uncomfortable silence in between the two. Taric directed a warm smiled at her and admitted his faults, "It's alright, I was exiled. It is my mistake, but your beauty far surpasses any woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet, it must be on par with the goddess herself." His words were sincere, and as much as she took offense to his naive being, she couldn't help but feel flustered. She decided to let this pass, but she would not be held responsible if his tongue slipped again.

"Are you in search of redemption?" Taric asked. She shook her head, but then she nodded, unsure of herself she lowered her head. She had already ascended the summit of the divine mountain long ago. There had been no guiding light, or spirits to lead her along the path of redemption, only emptiness. Taric gave a slight bow and once more smiled, "Help can only be given to those who ask for it." Diana felt a pang of annoyance, and he was right, it had been weeks since her powers had been stripped from her, leaving with nothing but a broken shell of herself.

She already felt stripped of her dignity as it was, asking a purple man for help was no hard task in itself. She swallowed the remaining of her pride and bowed before the man. "Then, may I request your help?"Seh asked. He nodded, and she smiled but was quick to hide it. "Only one thing, get in my way, and I will kill you." He ignored the last part and placed his hand over his heart. "As you wish."

A pond lay on the cliffs of the mountain, the air was cold and the breeze muffled. The moon's reflection illuminated off the water, and Diana inhaled as she took off most of her armor. Taric watched from the side as she entered the pond, her hands slowly gliding along the surface of the water. In due time, she had reached the center. The pond was shallow as the water gently rocked back and forth against her waist. Diana, on the other hand, didn't feel so at peace with her surroundings, the water was freezing, and she closed her eyes, her brows furrowing at the cold slowly creeping up her body. She shook her head attempting to regain her calm. Taric had been silent so far, and she could feel his presence on the edge of the pond, he didn't have the nerve to even step near the body of water. His expectations were unknown, but his best wishes remained with her.

The moon's reflection began to glow, and Diana squirmed in place, the bottom of the ponds began to suck her in, and she gasped. Her eyes darted to meet Taric who was already making his way to the pond to help, but he was snared in place as roots slithered across his body. "The stars will always guide the way back to the light!" He shouted. It was unusual for Diana to feel panicked, but what was she to do?

Without her powers, her blade was useless, Mount Targon was no forgiving place, and as she struggled to set herself free, the deeper she sank. Her eyes met with Taric's once more, his eyes reassuring her that all would be all right. She remembered his words; the stars would guide her to the light. She sunk deeper and deeper until she was submerged into the depths of the pond, she was no longer in the world of mortals, that she could be certain of.

Even though Diana was under water, it felt unreal, she couldn't feel the cold clawing at her bones and the surface was no longer there. The small air bubbles escaping her mouth were the only reminder that she was under water. Diana looked around as she slowly sank to the bottom of the pond if this could even be called a pond anymore. A silvery glow caught her attention, and she glanced at the metallic weapon cemented into the seabed. She swam in the sword's direction wondering how it got there, she had recalled setting it down along with the majority of her armor before entering the pond. The deeper she descended, the more obscure it became, and she felt a chill run down her spine, but that did not stop her from taking hold of the sword and pulling it out. She frowned, expecting more of a challenge than that, but suddenly, as she looked up, it dawned on her that the surface was no longer there, and she was running out of air.

As expected, where the surface was supposed to be, only a reflection of herself remained. "Diana!" A voice yelled. She made it out to be Taric's, and she studied her surroundings, his voice had echoed all around her, and following it would be a challenge. She twisted her body preparing to strike the barrier that kept her trapped in this underwater prison, but as the blow landed, she was knocked back. Diana was most definitely not amused, her glare had no effects on the barrier, but that was no surprise. "Diana!" Taric yelled once more. She regained her composure and closed her eyes, Taric's words repeated inside her head. There were no stars to guide the way, only his voice. Her eyes widened, and she wondered if Taric was the star, it would seem silly for him to refer himself as such, but to the Goddess, the children of the stars were all trustworthy allies.

Diana approached the surface, and she laid her hands against the barrier along with her forehead. The only thing she could do was hope for the stars to reveal themselves. Upon her acceptance, a hand passed through the barrier, and she took hold of it. She was pulled up to the surface and gasped for air, her lungs finally felt at peace. Her feet were resting at the bottom of the pond, and she chuckled silently cursing under her breath. "I assume you've redeemed yourself, then?" Diana nodded. "All thanks to you," she whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Taric led her out of the pond draping her with his cape, she felt an odd sense of satisfaction as the essence of the moon swept across her. She felt whole again, the moon had become a part of her, and she became a part of the moon. Taric had called her a goddess, but was he wrong? She was not wholly human after all. In her eyes though, she would forever remain a warrior of the Lunari. "I have many places yet to see, a world to explore and more to discover. This is where we shall part ways, goddess of the Lunari." He placed a kiss on her hand and smiled as he bid her farewell. Diana was already reaching for his cape, but he shook his head. "Keep it. I'm sure we'll meet again." She waved him goodbye as he began his descent down the mountain. As for her, Mount Targon was her home, and it was where she would reside.

Diana spotted a gem on the ground and picked it up, she held it up to the sky admiring its beauty. "Till we meet again," she whispered solemnly.

 **Hey there ladies and gentlemen! :D**

 **So, I plan on going back and rewriting some of the chapters, as my writing style and formatting has changed quite a bit since two years ago or so. I'll try my best to update the next chapter in due time, so I hope you enjoyed this one and see you next time. 3**

 **Ps: Feel free to comment any grammar errors, because sadly, I'm no expert :c**


	32. Ahri x Thresh

Ahri was not one to forget, but as time passed, she could not remember how she could have possibly found herself in the Shadow Isles. She had heard tales and stories about this bleak place, none of them good, which was even more of a reason for her to fear this unknown land. All she could remember was waking up in cold and dark place. What annoyed her the most was the fact that her tails had gotten dirty. Every step she took, her feet sunk into the moist ground, she had been through swamps before, and this wasn't much of a difference, but something felt odd.

One thing was for sure, she shouldn't be here, and how she got here was yet another mystery. Staying rooted while waiting for time to pass was not an option as the light of day would not come. Above the cover of the trees was just a thick black fog, and she doubted it would be different elsewhere. Luckily for Ahri, she was a fox, but she wasn't sure if her senses were working, it was dead silent, and there was no smell.

In her tracks to find a way out, she heard the slightest noise and stood on guard. Ahri found herself surrounded by a band of skeletons and wondered what their deal was. By the looks of their bone structure, she smirked to herself and chuckled. "Good, I haven't had a snack in much too long, be a dear and stand still!" As she shattered the skeletons with her claws, she was disappointed to find no soul. Since the skeletons were walking around, she had expected for them to have some life essence, but that didn't seem to be the case. Her eye twitched, and she turned to glare at each skeleton. "No soul, no flesh, no warmth, and most of all, no meal."

Ahri's pupils turned a crimson pink, and she licked her lips ready to ravage her way through the mass of bones before her. They were all worthless, and since they could not give her what she wanted, death was the simple answer. She flipped her hair back behind her shoulder and slowly got down on all fours. She took a deep breath and then dashed at the enemies. She was swift, and her movements were almost like a flash of light. She was unamused that a bunch of skeletons had toyed with her emotions, only she could toy with others, and for that, they would pay.

"Well, that wasn't much of a fight, I should have just kicked all of you down instead of getting dirt under my nails." Her ears twitched, and she stared in the direction the noise came from, a faint creaking, the sound became clearer, and the figure headed her way. Fear was not one of her many features, so she waited until the noise came to her. She was met with a strange, ghastly figure, he looked human but not quite, his flesh replaced by a sort of green flame. In one hand he held a lantern and in the other a hook. It looked to be stained with blood, and she stood on guard.

Before she could speak the ghostly figure hauled his hook at her, Ahri barely dodged, but the end had cut into her stomach. The cut began to sting, it wasn't deep, so she wasn't worried, but this creature meant business. She ran back and used the trees as cover. "Come out and play." His voice was strangely pleasant to listen to, but his words were certain death. She changed trees, moving in the cover of darkness. She clicked her tongue, by the looks of the demented spirit, he intended to kill any who did not belong. "Flesh is a prison, just let go." She would not fall for his little comments. Her only option was to fight, but she had never seen someone fight with a hook before, and much less a lantern. "Foolish mortal, torment comes in many flavors, and yours shall not be sweet."

She felt as though those words had pierced her soul, he did not look like one to joke, and when his hook lodged into the tree she was hiding behind she held her breath. She came out of hiding and grabbed his hook. "You want to play mister spirit? Then let's see whose soul shall be devoured first!" Thresh grinned, the sound of such a game sounded fantastic indeed. "Let me hear you scream in agony," he whispered. Ahri let go of his hook and charged at him, he was quick as he dodged her claws, but he had not seen her real potential yet.

"You are swift, for a mortal," he commented swinging his hook around. "A mortal, huh?" She wiggled her tails around in a teasing manner and smiled, "let's have some real fun then!" Her attacks were relentless, but thresh had no problems in dealing with her. She left herself wide open for a variety of attacks, and he swung his lantern in hopes to stop her spree. She smirked and kicked his lantern away as her tails grabbed onto his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed with a loud thud, and she laughed, "Give up yet?" He felt insulted that she, a fox had gotten the better of him. "What have you never used your feet before?" she teased pressing her hand to his chest. "It's too late for mercy now, prepare for your soul to be stolen." Instead of an ordinary terror struck face, a deep booming laughter caught her by surprise. Like the skeletons, he had no soul.

She gasped and went straight for the lantern, but Thresh would not let that happen in a million years. He gripped her ankle and watched with a satisfied look as her head landed in the wet dirt. His lantern was all right, but he was quite amused. "You may be sly, but it is not enough to survive here. Many cunning humans have come through here, unintentionally, or with full disclosure of the hell that is the Shadow Isles. They all met their agonizing deaths, by my hands. You, on the other hand, interest me, we are quite alike." She scoffed and stood up wiping her face. "I have nothing in common with a thing like you," she sneered. Another dead end, and not a single soul to consume. His lantern held all the souls of those who had perished here, and if she could capture it, feasting would never be an issue.

"We both love to see others suffer, see them writhe in pain and agony, rip their souls from their bodies, and laugh until they meet their ends." Ahri did not enjoy any of those things, and she took souls because she needed to, not because she wanted to. The executioner before her seemed like he wanted to strike a deal. "I'm not sure what you're proposing, but I will have to say no. I just want to find my way back, and I'm not going to sidetrack that just to go soul hunting with you because I take no pleasure in doing so." She expected him to burn in rage and curse her with every word before cutting her up into little pieces and claiming her soul, but he was rather calm, and strangely amused. "You seemed to be having fun killing those skeletons back there," he noted.

She thinned her lips unsure how to respond. "Then simply follow me." She stared dumbfounded expecting him to turn around and ask her what was wrong, but he did no such thing. Did he expect her to follow him? Ahri didn't have much of a choice, and alone, she wouldn't get very far. "So, mister green flame or whatever, what's your name is?" she said trying to kill the silence. "Thresh." He wasn't much of a conversation person, and she sighed holding her tongue. They emerged from the haunted woods to be met by a broken down building. "Ha, yes of course, and you expect me to follow you in there, cute. Well, before you dissect me for your creepy little experiments, I'll just be on my way." Thresh chuckled and grabbed her arm. "If I truly wanted you dead, you would be." He had a grim undertone, and it was hard to think he was joking in any way. Thresh didn't have any intentions on killing her yet, but that was if she proved to be insufferable.

Ahri gave in and followed him inside the creepy old building, it might have been her last decision, but at least she would know her fate. If he ever were to turn away from his lantern, though, she could easily swipe it and runoff. "I wouldn't eat the souls inside this lantern. They are tormented and unhealthy for such a fragile being as yourself," he spoke. "You read my thoughts?" she asked feeling violated by the idea. "You took a strange interest in my lantern the past few seconds, and I just thought I should let you know before you kill yourself." She nodded and took a mental note to be more discreet next time. He could have been lying about the souls that resided inside the lantern, but even if he had, the fact that that he knew she was after it made him less likely to leave the lantern's side.

"Do you have any water?" Ahri asked. Thresh shook his head, "There is no food or water around these parts, you'll just have to tough it out." She frowned and mumbled a few insult. After Ahri settled down, she brushed her tails trying to clean them to the best of her abilities. "So, is this where you live?" Ahri asked. From the endless rows of cells and steel doors, she could assume this was a prison. "Yes." The doors were too old and rusty to serve as prison cells, so she didn't have to worry about being locked up in here for eternity. "So you are no mortal, but you are no beast either, what is your tale?" She was surprised he instigated a conversation of his own free will, and she smiled. "I'm not even sure myself, I just have this attraction to souls, and I can't help myself." This wasn't exactly the best place to recall how many men she had drained of their lives. Their last breath and the look of terror on their faces, the expression that screamed they didn't want to die yet. It was a quick and painless end, much to her comfort.

There was a difference between the two, and Thresh was a sadist born to bring agony upon those who dared to cross his path, and for the rest, eternal imprisonment. "Do you like to feed on souls?" What was she supposed to answer? "At the moment, they make me feel...alive, but then I feel regret for the lives I have taken, even though they are not always innocent." They reached a room with a metal chair, old torture devices scattered about. The fox stood on her guard as she examined the room. Thresh sat down gently swaying his hook back and forth. "This torture room brings me odd comfort, you could say it helps me sleep at night," he chuckled. She gave a nervous laugh knowing that he did not need sleep at night. "You look tense. I only torture souls, not the body, I have no interest in flesh, it is...repulsing, to say the least." Ahri wasn't sure if those words were supposed to bring comfort or just one of his many spiteful facts about the human body. "Flesh is a prison."

"I don't think flesh is a prison, the body I currently reside in is a prison. Sometimes I just wish I could be normal, be like everyone else and enjoy life without having to worry about how many people I will have to kill each week. I'm not completely like you, Thresh." He nodded, he had hoped that he could have perhaps changed her way of thinking, but the way she put it, she had been thinking about it for a long time, and her mind was already made up. "Souls just happen to be my specialty, and you say you want to break free from this curse, then allow me to make your dreams come true." Without warning his hand plunged into her chest, he gripped her soul ripping it out from her body. The fox collapsed, and he stared at the soul before him, he had never seen such a blue color before, his other hand gently lingered above the soul. He was hesitant to rip into the it, this had never happened before, hesitation was an unknown concept to him, pain and agony were his mottoes, and he couldn't just throw it away for some fox. He screamed in a fury unable to harm the soul before him.

Consumed by rage he threw his lantern across the room, to his demise, it shattered. His lantern was only as strong as his soul, the fact that the lantern broke, meant that his soul had wavered. His hard shell had been reduced to a crisp, just because he couldn't perform his ritual. Disgust ran across his face, and he watched as the souls escaped. He was not worried, they couldn't wander far. "No one escapes," he whispered. "Except one." He separated Ahri's soul, letting the spirit of the fox dwindle in his right and her dreams in his left. He kneeled down and sighed. "Mercy..." he mused. He inserted her soul back into her body while keeping hold of the fox's soul. She abruptly sat up with a painful gasp and held her chest. Ahri's eyes were wide, and she stared into Thresh's eyes. "What?" He grumbled in disgust as he stood up.

"I thought you were going to kill me," she smiled. Thresh frowned and handed her the other part of her soul, "Yes, I should have..." he trailed off. "The black mist will be here shortly, get on your feet, the mortal world awaits." Ahri stood up and smiled. Her tails were gone, her nails a reasonable length, and she had no craving to devour a soul. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked. He couldn't look her in the eyes, so instead, he kept his attention on the road before them. "Never come back here, you're a mortal now, and I will not have mercy on you twice." She nodded and smiled. Her cheerfulness was awkward, and is this what humans are generally like, he asked himself.

"You know, you're not so bad mister executioner-" "Don't call me that you dirty fox." Ahri gasped and pointed a finger at him. "You don't get to call me dirty, you foul spirit!" He shot a glare, but it didn't last very long as his lips twitched into a smirk. He halted and pointed ahead. "Beyond this locus, the fog will take you back to wherever you came from, and keep the soul safe." Before she could pass the boundaries of the Shadow Isles, she turned around and stared at Thresh. "Don't you want to come with, isn't it lonely and cold being here...for eternity?" Just as flesh was a prison, the Shadow Isles was his prison. "I cannot, and I have more souls to collect."

"Can't or won't, or maybe you're just afraid. What's to stop you from exploring a new world, or starting a new life, and perhaps, happiness?" Nothing was stopping him of course, but he could not just leave his duty, for all the future mortals that dared to enter the Shadow Isles. "The portal will soon close, leave while you can."

"I will not leave until you come with me!" She yelled pointing at the mist. There was little time left, and he groaned picking her off the floor, he didn't hesitate to throw her into the mist, the Shadow Isles was no place for a mortal. He glanced back at the dark forest. There would be nothing waiting but a bunch of hollow souls that no longer had any spirit. Thresh didn't have to rip mortals of their souls, and the Shadow Isles already did that. It wasn't as if he could never return to the Shadow Isles considering the mist came around on a yearly cycle. Thresh shook his head, taking a step forward and a step back. Ahri was right, what was he afraid of in the mortal world? Nothing, plus he had her. He jumped within the mist, it felt as though the shackles had shattered, for the first time he was smiling. "Freedom," he whispered. He looked over his shoulder and to the Shadow Isles, a place of desolation and sorrow. A faint goodbye escaped his lips, and he faced forward. "Ahri," he smiled.

Thanks for all the support and warm comments, it means a lot to me, so I just wanted to let all of you know that you're fantastic!


	33. Garen x Lux

Heart heavy and fists clenched Garen sat down heaving a long sigh. There was nothing he could do about these unrequited feelings. How could he help himself? It would be morally wrong. Besides, she could do better than him. She was the light of his day, and whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but just smile. Although the two were busy, they always found time for each other, whether it was early morning or when the sun fell behind the horizon. Talking as more than friends, but less than lovers.

He stood up gazing at himself in the mirror, the countless scars that riddled his body, half of them for the sake of the love he could never have. The battles they had fought together, all of them now engraved into his body and soul, or maybe this was just his mid-life crisis. His shoulders shook slightly at his silent chuckle, the sad smile reflected in the mirror broke his heart. The pain, the loneliness of not being able to pursue the goal he had set out to achieve, and the frustration of it all.

This was not the end though, and even if the world turned against him, he was stronger than to just fall to his knees. He would make this night count no matter what, no one would get in his way, except for himself. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, his heart skipped a beat thinking it was his beloved, but the rough pounding couldn't have been her. He threw the door open and stared Jarvan wondering what the prince wanted.

"Let's make this night perfect," Jarvan smirked making himself at home. Several women entered the room after him, all of them with different formal outfits, they lined up waiting for the revered hero to make his decision. "Hmm, what would Lux prefer," the prince mumbled a bit too loudly. Garen narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed choosing one just so the discussion wouldn't drag on in front of the servants. His scowl was unmatched as Jarvan smirked, all along he had planned to make him choose solely on instincts. "We'll just go with this one," Garen said glancing it up and down.

"Not bad, now go get changed you, tiger," the prince teased. A blush crept up Garen's cheeks, and he cleared his throat hating how enthusiastic the prince could become on such matters. He was glad though, and it brought a sense of relief that a man such as himself didn't look down on him. He had been sharp enough to notice how Garen's eyes always seemed to end up on Lux. Jarvan sat on the edge of the bed watching Garen change. He nodded slowly giving a thumbs up towards the outfit. "How does it look?" Garen mumbled awkwardly lifting his arms. "I'm not used to such tight clothes."

"Like a prince ready to conquer his princess," Jarvan cheered. Garen averted his eyes to the window, the radiant sun setting just beyond the horizon, he had no intentions of letting his feelings known, not now or ever. The disgust on his face showed more than he could tell and Jarvan sighed leaning against the bedpost.

"Loving someone takes courage, I have known you for a long time, it would be hard for me to turn a blind eye, my friend. I know it's rough, but we don't always get to choose who our heart beats for sometimes. I admire your restraint, but more than that you just have to let it all play out, ride the waves. No matter what you choose, I'll be by your side, always," Jarvan smiled.

Garen glanced back at the prince, a soft smile gracing his lips. He would make a great king one day, and he would await that day impatiently. He was more than just a superior, and he was a friend. They had shed tears, blood, and sweat together, watching friends die one after another, a beautiful yet tragic friendship between two warriors loyal to their duties. "You're going to turn soft if you keep talking like that," Garen scolded tightening his tie.

The two headed down the hall, met by the guards and their fellow demacians. Garen greeted his sister acting as casual as he could, her dress was breathtaking and not complimenting it would be rude. "You look lovely," he smiled.

"Oh shucks, you're gonna make me blush," she teased. Xin and Quinn smiled watching the two nag each other until they reached the double doors. Galio cleared his placing his hand on the handles before glancing back. The prince and nodded and the double doors were swung open. The guards marched behind the warriors. No matter how many times they did this, half of them always felt uncomfortable when presented in front of others. On the field, they were admired and revered for their unmatchable talents, but out there, they were warrior, commanders and dragon's that roared with no restraint. Lux though was happily waiting to dance with the ladies and gentlemen of the court.

After Jarvan gave an emotional speech about yet another great year of inner peace, wealth, and prosperity, the room cheered clanking glasses. Galio was the first one the head down the stairs. The prince following at his heels, Xin and Lux on his right, Garen and Quinn on his left. Garen suddenly felt uneasy, and he didn't have his sword with him. He was moody after being politely requested to leave his sword behind. His eye's met with Jarvan's, and he looked away with an awkward smile. The prince's eyes filled with determination telling him to go on and make his move. Garen took a deep breath isolating himself in the corner of the room chugging away as his glass of alcohol wishing it would refill itself on the spot. His eyes twitched as he saw a young man heading towards Lux, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. It took effort for him not to crush the fragile glass in his hand. He huffed shoving the glass into one of the servant's hands.

Before the boy could make a move, Garen's hands had already grabbed Lux's, and he gently pulled her to him. He shot a glare at the boy who quickly lost his courage, thinned his lips and stepped back. They danced to the rhythm melting into their familiar groove. Lux smiled as she always did, her hand lingering over her brother's shoulder. "When was the last time we danced together?" She whispered with a soft smile. Garen chuckled subtly pulling her a bit closer. "Why do you ask?" He smirked, his figure towering over hers. "You're a better dancer every time I see you, dear brother," she teased. He had practiced for this exact night, and looking at her now he was filled with uncertainty. Those three little words were enough to ruin everything he had known and loved, and it was too much guilt to handle. Shouldn't he be satisfied that she was already his number one fan, so why did he feel so empty?

"Are you okay?" Lux asked as a flicker of emotion crossed her brother's eyes. He shook his head slowly and gazed down at his sister. "I'll always love you," he whispered lovingly kissing her forehead. She smiled and responded, "I love you too bro." He knew it wasn't the same kind of love, as happy as he should be hearing those three words come out of her mouth, he felt shattered. Garen staggered back slightly clearing his throat, Lux shot him a quizzical look, and he smiled trying his best to recompose himself. In doing so, he spotted Ezreal across the ballroom and twirled Lux around pointing at the blonde. "Your boyfriend is waiting," he teased. "He's not my boyfriend-we're just friends!" She defended. "I didn't know friends liked to suck on each other's faces." Lux rolled her eyes at him and stomped away in Ezreal's direction.

With a sigh, Garen walked back to the edge of the room wishing the wall would swallow him whole. Jarvan stood beside him taking a sip of the drink he was currently holding. "I'm gonna go blow some steam-practice I don't know...anything," Garen growled. Before he could walk away, Jarvan set his hand on his shoulder. "Love is unfair, but you did the right thing. You know, the life of a warrior is a lonely one, but it takes courage to let go." Garen glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't need your shitty poetry Jarvan," he mumbled. Jarvan was taken off guard and frowned. "That wasn't poetry..." Garen walked away waving his hand, and Jarvan shot daggers at him.


	34. Katarina x Talon

"Get back here you damn snake!" Katarina roared her voice laced with anger. No one got away with calling her outfit slutty, especially not Talon. He wasn't any better with that edgy outfit of his. While Katarina was swift and agile, Talon mastered the art of stealth. Between the crowded streets of Noxus and endless turns that led into the lower district, she was almost certain he had gone onto the rooftops. Effortlessly, Katarina ascended the roofs and smirked watching her brother jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She chased after him, her speed unmatched, and that included Talon.

As Talon jumped, Katarina threw her daggers trapping his cloak against the rooftop. He lost his balance and plummeted in between the buildings. Katarina smirked licking her lips in satisfaction and jumped after him. He was gasping for air from his lousy fall and Katarina pinned him down sliding her dagger against his throat.

"Such a shame, now pay up." Instead of his usual groan, his lips twitched into a smirk, and Katarina gasped, but it was too late, one of talon's blade sliced her cheek. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still stung, and she hissed. Talon took the distraction to his advantage and kicked her off of him.

"Not bad," she mumbled wiping the blood away.

"Shall we call it a day?" Talon asked extending his hand out to her.

"Guess I'll let you win out of pity today," she said nonchalantly. Talon rolled his eyes, even she could not accept defeat, but after months of training under her, he had managed to outmaneuver some of her tactics.

"Don't look so bitter," he commented, his smug attitude was enough to ignite a flame inside of her, and she swore that this was not the end. Upon their return to the Noxian high palace, the siblings received a contract which Katarina managed to take hold of first.

"What does it say," Talon asked reaching for it. Kat twirled on her heels and slapped his hand away, she growled and looked back at Talon.

"Two man job," she huffed tossing him the parchment. A smile crossed his face, and then he cleared his throat.

"Looks like you'll be needing me after all," he grinned. Kat snatched the contract out of his hands and yelled for Cass.

"I'm tired of staying side the palace," he whined.

"You sound like me, stop complaining," Katarina scolded. He stared at her, hard before letting out a small laugh.

"Shut up," she retorted. "Now go get ready, we leave at dusk." He gave a curt nod before speeding off to his room. She observed her collection of prized daggers wondering which to take tonight. A slightly tanned hand pointed to the black blades with intricate silver outlining. This was the first time, he had snuck up on her, and even though she wouldn't let it show, she had been startled.

"This one," he mumbled tossing her the sheath. By far those had been her favorite pair of daggers, but Talon had also found great beauty in them. Like sister like brother, she thought with a small smile. They snuck out in the middle of the night supplies at their back as they traveled through treetops. Within the hour they positioned preparing to ambush the Demacian troops. Amongst the men would be captain Regaulius. His constant escort of demacian soldiers made the job difficult for regular Noxian forces the take them out. Even though Regaulius could not compare up to Garen, he had the potential to, one which Noxus could not allow.

"Can I take the kill?" Talon asked. Kat nodded drawing a bow and arrow, and Talon wrapped an oil-soaked cloth around the shaft and with a bit Noxian chemistry that produced a fire with which he lit the fabric. After that, he had vanished into the shadows preparing to strike. Kat waited patiently for the flame to release its full potential before striking. The supplies finally came into view, and she drew the bow, closing one eye, and concentrating. Katarina let go of the arrow, and it zoomed past an unaware guard catching the supplies on fire. After a few seconds, the supplies exploded, and with a satisfied smile she jumped down from the tree dispatching two demacian soldiers. Throwing a dagger at random the guards mocked her, but she blew her hair out of her face and smirked as a horse went wild. She had cut the ropes tying the horse to the chariot and desperate to run from the fire the horse trampled over a demacian soldier. The rest of the soldiers she dispatched without effort and grabbed the flaming arrow blowing it out.

Talon was still busy with the captain, so she watched mentally scolding him for his rough movements. "Put your back into it," she instructed clicking her tongue.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled back parrying the captain's assault. Upon Katarina's presence, the captain drew his second blade inviting her into the duel. She shook her head uninterested in such an unfair fight.

"I wasn't asking," the man shouted charging at her. Katarina didn't even bother dodging, but the captain hadn't expected her to block his attack so easily with a dagger. That left him wide open, and Talon took the killing blow. Upon his last moments of life, his eyes met with Katarina's remorseless ones, and she blew her hair out of her face before closing his eyes as he collapsed headfirst into the dirt.

"What now?" Talon asked.

"We leave, every kill is a masterpiece you should be proud of, so let it show proudly." She carved the letter N into the captains back and wiped her dagger clean.

"I see..."

"Good job little bro," Katarina praised ruffling his hair.

"Don't call me little and I don't need your damn praise," he sneered.

Her lips pressed his, and she pulled away licking her lips with a smirk. "Would you rather my affection then?"

"I can't believe you," he grumbled stomping away, but his flustered face was not one he could hide so easily.

"Aww, don't be mad, you know you liked it!" Kat yelled after him.

"Shove off," he shouted. Katarina sighed throwing her daggers at him, and he caught them no problem. "Now you're stoo-"

"They're yours," she smiled shooing him away. He stopped and turned around facing her, as always she had her arms crossed looking elsewhere, unwilling to let him see her in a bashful state.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kiddo, scratch them though, and I will skin you alive and gut you like a fish, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! ^~^ and have a beautiful day beautiful people.**


	35. Aatrox x Evelynn

In a shady tavern deep within the lands of Runeterra, a small cloaked figure sat on a stool slowly sipping away at the ale before her. An excellent night under the stars and moon, her eyes trailed back and forth across the man behind the counter as he scurried left and right preparing drinks. Even though the tavern was nearly empty, he was still hard at work. The woman licked her lips, her sharp nails slowly tapping against the counter. Something about him made her want to rip his soul away from him, he was a tempting one, for that she was sure that he would please her.

"Another drink, please," she asked in low and soft voice, as he gave a curt nod, the woman smiled devilishly. A hooded stranger took a seat next to the woman, his breaths slightly ragged as he ordered a pitcher of ale.

"You must be Evelynn, correct?" The man asked. Eve let out a small sigh, her night had been ruined, not only had he interrupted her in the middle of her hunt, but the fact that he had known who and where she was was solely disturbing on its own. She grabbed onto her hood tugging it as to lower it further down her face, her hair hidden in the deep shadows of nothingness.

"Yes," she drawled scratching the counter ever so slowly, the man took notice knowing that one wrong word could potentially set off the woman next to him. He then cleared his throat and rummaged through his bag pulling out a very detailed sketch of a man she knew quite well. Evelynn had never met this man in person of course, but she had heard tales of his many deeds, inspiration is what he had been to her. But even though her admiration ran deep, that would not stop her lust, nor her desire to kill.

"Here's your ale," the bartender said placing a mug along with a pitcher in front of the hooded stranger. The man nodded with a small thank you before sliding over the detailed sketch.

"I want this man dead," the stranger said in a gruff voice.

"That is no man, but a Darkin, one I will take the utmost pleasure of devouring," Eve chuckled licking her lips once more. The stranger pulled out a pouch of gold coins and set it in on the counter before standing up, yet he had not touched his drink once. He knew better than to mess around with a demon for too long, and it would be none the wiser. The advanced payment had already been made but Eve did not kill for money. She finished up his untouched drink and threw the pouch of gold towards the sweet man over the counter.

Alas, he was no longer on the menu for tonight, but the Darkin would make it all the more worthwhile. "Keep it," she said leaving the bar. She had no need for money because upon killing that Darkin, she would next hunt down the man who had hired her and devour him too, that was the price to pay for dancing with the Devil. None can live.

Once outside of the small village, she lifted the hood from her face and took a deep breath, the night was upon her, and somewhere out there was her Darkin, free for the taking. She licked her lips letting the shadows consume her as she ran through the forest. She stood almost no chance against the Darkin, but that would not stop her. There are many ways to kill a man or a Darkin in this case, this would prove no easy task, but a good challenge was always welcomed.

She stalked from the shadows, watching without a sound. She had blended in to become absolutely nothing but the wind itself. The night was still young, but it was not long before she came upon the Darkin. She had expected much more of a journey, but he seemed to be heading someplace as he traveled through the woods, sword trailing behind him. He looked somewhat injured, but what could have possibly hurt such a great abomination of his liking? She watched from the canopy, and he did not seem aware of her presence, nor did she expect him to. She, a demon born of shadows, she was a hunter, not the prey, she found her targets, but never the other way around. She knew him well, but on the other hand, he did not know her. Dead men tell no tales, but for those who had perished, they were always remembered in the horror tales that followed.

She wondered if befriending a Darkin was even possible, but there was only one way to find out. Evelynn skipped ahead of him, gliding from tree to tree under to cover of darkness. She tied a vine around her ankle and took off her hood to reveal her half demonic facade. Pretending to be a human would have been no fun, she would have just been slain on the spot. Evelynn was an actress though, and even though she was at a disadvantage, she would outweigh the chances fate had brought upon her.

"Help," she cried out pitifully, her ankle bruised, her cloak in tatters small cuts riddling her body, and dry blood seeping through the few open wounds that remained. The Darkin emerged through the vegetation staring at her pitiful state, instead of the expected fearful stare, he was met with a relieved smile and put down his sword. The thoughts pondered through his mind whether he should kill the woman before him, her light blue skin interested him slightly, and he had no ultimate reason to kill her, and so he thrust his sword into the ground cutting the vine below. Evelynn was released and thanked him for saving her. He had not done much, but he did not dislike the praise she had given him.

"What are you doing here?" The Darkin asked taking hold of the vine and tossing it aside.

"M-Men were chasing me, and before I knew it, I lost my footing and fell until this vine took my ability to walk." Aatrox stared long and hard at the woman resting helplessly on the floor, he was not sure what to think, but her words and emotion were all too genuine to question. He knew very well that she was a demon, and she knew that he knew.

The Darkin scoffed and let out a small chuckle. "I've never met a demon like you before, so I guess being strong isn't for everyone." Deep down Evelynn was profoundly offended but did not let it show.

"Not every demon has to be evil you know," she shot back, her cheeks slowly puffing into a pout. Aatrox looked amused and nodded as he helped her settle on his back. This was a bit too easy, he had warmed up to her in a second's notice, but what did a legend like him have to fear from a peaceful and harmless demon. Brute force was not an option, but it seemed as though befriending him had worked its charm, perhaps poisoning him would work as well.

They set camp for the night, and Aatrox took a seat starting a fire. "What a human thing for you to do," Evelynn teased. The Darkin nodded knowing that this was all unnecessary, but he felt like it tonight, the stars shone beautifully and the warmth of the fire reminded him of memories long forgotten. Evelynn had made herself comfortable as she picked at the dirt beneath her. The two remained silent until she brought up his wounds. "You're injured," she whispered hesitantly.

"These are nothing," he said bluntly. Evelynn stood up ignoring the pain coursing through her delicate ankle. She earned a frown from the Darkin before her, but she smirked waving him off.

"As if a small injury will stop this demon." This only deepened the frown on the Darkin's face as he recalled her desperately calling for help. Her expression was one of pain, but she was free to do as she pleased. He watched as her body disappeared into the darkness of the forest and he waited, confident that she might not come back. But she did, herbs in one hand and a small bottle of water in the other. He wondered where the bottle had come from, but he assumed that underneath her cloak wasn't just a pretty dress. She seemed like the sort to have the unexpected at any given moment.

She set the metal bottle atop the fire, the warmth not afflicting her in the slightest. "Those herbs," Aatrox mentioned.

"They're pain relievers I believe, don't worry before you know it, you'll be as good as new." Her enthusiasm caught him off guard, but he wondered why she would bother. Such wounds would heal in no time, and same would go for her injuries. He felt as though this helpless little demon before him was underestimating him, and that to him proved a nuisance.

"Don't you fear me?" The Darkin asked.

"Why should I fear you?" Evelynn asked with an innocent smile as she let the metallic bottle heat in the fire, the water inside bubbled slightly, and she crushed the herbs in her palm.

"Because I strike fear in the hearts of men, leaving them with nothing but the desire to kill and fight, with the realization that they have fought for nothing more than their sins. History is me, and I am it. I am a god of war, a god of destruction, and men bow before my eternal glory." He had exaggerated slightly, but the little demon before him seemed unfazed. Instead, her eyes twinkled with admiration and a fiery passion he had only seen burn in those of warriors who had regained their spirit to fight. He began from the start of his many tales, filling her in on his adventures, born of glory and terror, the marks he had left behind to the men who had followed him into the fray. She listened to his every word with a small smile, one a child would make during a bedtime story asking if the princess had lived happily ever after.

Evelynn felt a strange pang in her heart, even though this man embodied many of the things he had described. A feeling she had never felt before, the sense of guilt. How could she possibly kill a man like him, she was not worthy of such a kill. To murder one of her greatest heroes in cold blood, all the while he had only been gentle with her. She poured two cups, it had not been her first time to poison a kill, to him, she was just a prepared adventurer, but little did he know what these two cups represented. She poured the two glasses and set the poisoned one before him. A howl sounded in the distance and Aatrox glanced in the direction of the noise. Evelynn took no time in switching the drinks. The poison would not kill her, she was a master of its trade, of course, it would hurt greatly, but it was nothing that she could not walk off.

"The stars shine brightly tonight," Aatrox smiled looking up into the night sky. Evelynn looked up admiring the sky, and he was right, tonight was a beautiful night, it was almost a sin to kill on such a beautiful night, but it could not be helped, not that she would be killing tonight. Aatrox gulped down the medicine without hesitation where Evelynn hesitated slightly. This was the first time she would purposely poison herself, but she gulped it down regardless.

"Honestly children these days," Aatrox trailed off. "I was not born yesterday, and such a poison would not even tickle. I have to say though, all your acting is what a human would call cute, a definite point for effort," he mocked. Evelynn stared at him in horror, expecting the poison to kick in at any moment but it did not. Aatrox had switched the drinks, probably while she was busy staring at the stars, a foolish mistake on her part, how could she have let down her guard like that. More importantly, how had he seen through her, no she was foolish for even thinking she could take on a Darkin, he was obviously sharp, and she had failed to notice that much.

She was caught off guard as the Darkin put out the fire grabbing her wrist forcefully and tugging her to his side. He kissed her, the liquid pouring into her mouth, he hadn't even swallowed it. Her body began to heat up, and her heart pounded. She could feel her head spinning slightly as the poison began to take its toll and even though it would not kill her, she knew that the Darkin before her would. "Will you not even resist me?" The Darkin asked swallowing the rest of the poison with a satisfied smile. "Well, no matter, all the more pleasurable for my blade to drink your blood." Even though she laid defenseless in his arms showing no signs of resistance, he could not bring himself to kill her.

Her eyes closed slowly, her brows furrowing in pain, she was not afraid of death, not afraid of him, a reaction he had not seen in centuries, he felt relieved for some odd reason, and all the bloodlust left his body leaving him only to want more. "Tell me demon, what do you fear the most?" he asked cradling the demon in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly, their yellow glow hypnotizing the Darkin.

"Falling in love?" she answered weakly even though it sounded more like a question. He smiled kissing her again, her small wrist fit nicely into his grasp as he deepened the kiss.

"Then fear me, fear me and love me like no other man," the Darkin whispered. "And I will love you back." Evelynn's eyes widened at the unexpected response. Was this his way of showing her mercy? But even so, her heart had skipped a beat leaving no room to argue with him. The poison, however, had already kicked in so she could offer no response, she only closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the Darkin against her flesh as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

 **I just want to say that I really loved writing this, it was a lot of fun to write this, but I wasn't sure how to portray Aatrox so I kinda just winged it. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did and I'll catch you magical creatures next time. Peace!**


	36. Ahri x Vel'Koz

**I know, I know ... You're probably thinking...**

 **But NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!**

This was nothing the fox had ever seen before, disintegrated trees, craters, and clouds of ashes making their way back down to the ground. It used to be a heavily forested area, but it had been reduced to nothing but death and ashes. Dead bodies littered the ground, some died before they even had the chance to hit the ground, the remainder of the bodies had wholly been obliterated, and the fox walked through displeased. Soldiers were always the tastiest of them all, their souls full of unrivaled emotions most did not contain. And as they say, war changes a man. Whoever had done this must have either been extremely powerful or just a moron with a death wish.

The creature that had passed was not hard to track, it left a trail like no other. Nothing but devastation in its wake. It only took Ahri a half hour to catch up, but once she did she only had so little time before another one of her preys would be turned to smithereens. She grabbed a crisped and broken branch and hurled it at the floating voidling.

"You," she hissed throwing another stick. "How dare you kill all those good-looking men, do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for such an occasion?" The creature turned around his mood bitter from the stick he had been hit with. He loomed over her, preparing to disintegrate her, but paused when he noticed her nine white tails, a rarity he had yet to see. The temptation of killing her still hung at the tips of his tentacles, but he decided against it. She, however, was feistier than she looked, her magic was unknown to him, and her claws could barely scratch him. But one of her magical orbs knocked the wind out of him. He retreated back slightly, they had not injured him, but he felt a part of himself in distraught, his eyes trailed to the radiating orb in her palm. She dashed at him, her eyes glowing a crimson red and her killer instincts now kicking in. Vel'Koz tilted his head slapping her away. She hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before quickly getting back up. He sighed as he slammed her down on the floor multiple times, she was definitely sturdier than a human, and her relentlessness was beginning to annoy him. Then again was she even human? He finally had enough and held her down with a frown and sighed.

"Stop," he commanded. He received a few ragged insults as Ahri dug her nails, and even though it should have hurt he couldn't help but suppress a chuckle, it was ticklish.

"You piece-" he slammed one of his tentacles a few inches from her head making yet another crater on the ground. Dirt flew in the air as he pulled his limb back to his side and she quieted down.

"You, what are you?" he asked in fascination. His eyes widened at the sudden realization, and he hoisted Ahri above the ground floating off to a more appropriate place for a conversation. He gathered berries and sat her down on a rock placing the berries in front her. Humans grew comfortable around food. Ahri frowned flicking a berry to the ground.

"These are poisonous," she mumbled.

"Are they now?" Vel'Koz scooped a tentacle full and ate them. Ahri rose in an attempt to stop him but she was too late, and her arm hung in mid-air as he began chomping away.

"You're not supposed to eat them!" she shouted.

"They taste okay to me," he said. Ahri cringed as he had eaten enough to kill god knows what. Taking a good look at him, he was one hell of a voidling, Ahri had met her share of voidlings, but none were quite like him, he was a mighty creature of the void. Perhaps even the embodiment of death and destruction, at least from what she had seen.

"I have not seen your kind before, what are you little one?" he asked.

"As if I'd tell-" the tip of his tentacle pressed against her forehead and his eye glowed an uncomfortable bright color. Sensing the tension and bloodlust, she quickly threw aside her pride and smiled. "I'm a Vastaya."

"What is a Vastaya?" Vel questioned bringing a tentacle to his temple. "Tell me more, fox child."

"Well, I'm half human and half beast," she said wiggling her tails and then looked down at her hands. "I embody spiritual energy and..." she began to tell him her whole life story. He listened intently getting a good picture of the situation and nodded.

"So you want to be human again?" he asked. Ahri's cheeks flushed a light pink, and she looked away.

"None of your business voidling," she spat out. Vel'Koz nodded not wanting to pry any deeper.

"And these orbs of yours?" he questioned wrapping his tentacles in the form of a ball. Ahri held out the palm of her hand, an orb of raw energy emitting from the depths of nowhere.

"Fascinating," he whispered. Taking hold of the orb and consumed it. Ahri's jaw dropped, and she abruptly stood up in shock. He seemed pleased and stared at her while rubbing two of his tentacles together.

"How does one make such an orb?" He asked. She trailed her hands against the surface and looked up at the voidling.

"Runeterra is pulsing with magic, we are literally surrounded by it. I can reshape the magic as I please as well as this orb," she motioned holding out her palm to reveal yet another one. "It's a pure concentration of raw energy from the magic that surrounds us. And as for how, I do not know, humans cannot do it, and..." she trailed off mentally, he did not need any additional power.

"And what?" he snapped.

"Hmm, nothing."

She jumped slightly as he lowered to the ground with a loud thud and the voidling stared at her. "You consume souls no?" She nodded with suspicion, and he pressed a tentacle to his chest. "Consume mine," he ordered.

"Wha- I am doing no such thing," she retorted. The air became tense, a tentacle slithered towards her, and she gulped. "I mean if you want me to," she mumbled taking a step forward. Vel closed his eyes as her hand pressed against his chest. Her touch was soft and much more pleasant than when she was trying to rip him in half. Ahri concentrated and began taking in his essence, she was filled with disturbing and uncomfortably vivid images, and when she touched his soul, she gasped pulling her hand away and retreating quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not touching your soul ever again!" she shouted rubbing the palm of her hand against her leg. The sensation of coming into contact with his soul was indescribable. It was eerie and extremely unpleasant. She had even felt pain, and it was definitely a most bitter soul. Vel'Koz looked unfazed and he peered at one of his tentacles. He scooted closer to her and wrapped a tentacle around her wrist forcing her hand against his forehead. He leaned into the touch, and she squirmed.

"I told you-"

"You're warm and soft, is this what humans feel like?" She shivered at the thought, he had never adequately touched a human before, considering most of them had been blown to literal bits and pieces. He let out a deep chuckle and let go, propelling himself off of the ground.

"You certainly are more interesting than a human, I will give you that. And those magic orbs of yours, or whatever, they're hmm, appealing."

"They are not to eat!" she defended pointing her index a finger at him accusingly.

"Little fox, why don't you show me more of the world?" he asked holding out a tentacle. She would have said no on the spot, but it was more or less a hostile takeover, so she nodded with a bitter scowl.

"Fine, but you have to stop killing, here at least," she mumbled. Vel'Koz hummed in agreement, and she met his tentacle with her hand awkwardly shaking it.

"I might even make your dream come true," he said.

"What, you can do that?" she squeaked in excitement.

"It depends," he said. "Perhaps for an orb?" Vel smirked earning him a death glare. "I was joking little fox, now hurry up, I don't want to have to leave you behind."

 **Ugh, I had to edit this twice because I'm a dummy and stuff happens and ... I don't wanna talk about it! ;-;**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long ass wait, I'm lazy.**


End file.
